Brotherhood of Glass: Episode One
by TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju
Summary: It was not only Gems who fought in in the War for Earth. Since the very beginning, brave humans fought and died alongside the Crystal Gems to protect this planet they called home. To this day, a highly-secret organization of specialists works to capture corrupted Gems and protect humanity from Homeworld's machinations. This is their story.
1. The Brotherhood Begins

The Elsewhere Saga: Brotherhood of Glass

Episode One: Evolution

Chapter One: The Brotherhood Begins

* * *

We were so naive then.

We always believed that when the demons arrived, their armies of nightmares and monsters would rise up out of the underworld in a wave of shadow and ash. We never believed they would descend from the skies above in flying temples, taking the appearance of beautiful beings made from pure light.

We believed them to be gods when they first appeared. Even after they began their conquest, many still believed this. Not without reason: These beings, inhumanly beautiful, possessed abilities so far beyond our understanding we had no choice but to fear and revere them. With a wave of her hand, even one of these celestial entities could cause a mountain range to crumble to dust. Others could control the very living creatures we spend decades carefully manipulating to our specifications, and those beasts even we could not harness. Others still could peer through the veil of time itself.

In hindsight, we should have seen through their ruse. They were not gods: they were locusts. Our entire existence was nothing more than kindling for the bonfire that was their empire. Everything we knew, merely another sacrifice to their dark goddesses. From the very beginning, they regarded us as little more than a curiosity at best, or an annoyance at worst.

Some worshipped them; some ran from them; many fought them; none survived them. Our greatest warriors fought valiantly, but theirs were too strong, their machines too great. Our numbers were culled like wheat at the harvest. To make matters worse, the planet itself was dying. Our fledgeling existence was coming to an end at the hands of these unfathomable cosmic deities, and nothing could be done to fight them.

In our naivete, we believed that these demons were unthinking, unfeeling entities of pure destruction. We never believed they could be capable of compassion, of love. In the end, the only thing that could stop the demons were the demons themselves. One of their own numbers turned against her own kind, sacrificing her future as a great conqueror to aid us: small, insignificant beings who could offer nothing in return. But despite this, she fought for us. She valiantly lead an army of human and Gem alike to beat back their invasion and save our world. She sacrificed everything for our sake.

If not for Rose Quartz, the Earth would no longer exist.

* * *

_August 3, 1307. Principality of Westshire, Wales._

In the silence of the dusk, the only sound in the forest was the clopping of hooves against a dirt path. A brown mare galloped through the woods, a knight in shining armor upon her back.

The knight glanced at the sides of the path as he rode. In the grass below the trees, many bright pink flowers sprouted from the ground. In their center appeared to be a tiny pink crystal. This knight had travelled all throughout the country, through the nine kingdoms and beyond, and the only place these flowers grew was right here in this forest.

He was told, to reach his destination, all he had to do was follow these flowers. Sure enough, as he drew closer to the heart of the woods, he happened upon a crossroads. Only one path was lined with the flowers, and that was the path he took. Soon, he arrived at a clearing filled with them. And that was where he saw her.

She was standing in a meadow surrounded by the flowers. All the pink of her flowers, skin and dress were silhouetted by the orange evening sky. She turned around to face him, her pink hair billowing in the breeze.

"Hello again, Jonah," she said, her voice soft and gentle. "I've been expecting your arrival."

"My lady," he said with a curt bow. Quietly, he pulled a pitch-black gemstone from out of his saddlebag. It was the size of his fist, smooth yet faceted. He held it close to his breast as he walked over to her. "I was instructed to bring this to you," he said.

Her expression turned to one of sorrow. "Oh, poor old Jet," she said, taking the gem into her hands. "You were always such a kind soul. I will find some way to return you to your senses, I promise." She tenderly placed a kiss on the black gemstone, then formed a bubble around it, sending it away to join the others.

Jonah removed his helmet, revealing his long brown hair in braids like Rose's own. "I am truly sorry about your friends," he said.

"Thank you very much," Rose said. "I'm glad you and all of your brothers are doing all you can to...collect everyone." She looked solemnly to the side, before turning back to Jonah. "You are truly a very brave man."

"My lady…" Jonah said. "I may be brave, but I will never be as strong as you."

Rose Quartz stepped closer. "Why do you say that?" she asked. Jonah was a tall man, though he didn't even come up to Rose's chin.

"You are so much more than I can ever be," he said. "You are a timeless goddess, and I am but a mortal." Rose responded by laughing lightly. "Am I funny?" he asked.

"Jonah, what is so wrong with being mortal?" she asked. "Humans have come so far since I arrived on this planet. Once you foraged for food and rested in tents woven from plant fibers, now you've built castles that reach the very skies, and I'm sure you will reach much higher in the future!"

"I know," he said. "But as brave as I am, as mighty as my people are, I can never compete with you. You are of iron, and I am of glass."

Rose looked at him with a smile. "Oh, Jonah. You are far stronger than you realize. Tell me, how did you manage to overcome Jet?"

"Well," Jonah said, "first we set down a layer of wooden spikes to-"

"No, not like that," said Rose. "I meant, how did you and all of your brothers-in-arms finish the fight?"

"Together." Jonah said.

"Exactly," said Rose. "That is the true power of the human race. While alone you are not as strong as a Gem may be, but together, you can accomplish anything."

Jonah closed his eyes, reminiscing on the battle he had just come from. The beast that had once been Jet fought hard, but he and his comrades fought together. In the end, the monster was vanquished. "Our power lies in our unity," Jonah said. "Alone, one human is weak. But together…" Jonah took Rose's hand into his own. "...we can accomplish anything."

"Exactly," said Rose.

"My lady," said Jonah, "I promise here and now that I will fight in your honor." He knelt at her feet, his sword planted on the ground. "I, and all of my brothers, will fight to protect those who are in danger, to save all Gems who were corrupted by the will of the Diamonds, and to make this world a better place for all who call it their home."

A pink light emanated from Rose's gemstone as she summoned her shield. "Sir Jonah of Westshire," she said. "Do you swear to fight not only for my honor, but for the honor of all who inhabit this Earth?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to treat all mankind as your equal, no matter where they come from?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear, no matter what happens, to forgive those who would seek to do you harm, should they seek your forgiveness?"

Jonah hesitated for a moment, before saying "I swear."

Rose placed the shield over Jonah's left shoulder, and then his right. "Then rise, Sir Jonah of Westshire." He did so." I hereby declare you as Sir Jonah, first human knight of the Crystal Gems, and the first of the Brotherhood of Glass."

Jonah beamed. "I will not let you down, my lady," he said, planting a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I know," she said quietly.

* * *

_July 9, 1888. Morgantown, UK_.

Several figures dressed in lavish coats sat around a long table in a darkened room. A soldier with a flintlock pistol and saber on his belt stood guard at the door. One of these figures stood up, walking to the front of the room, where he began a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Brotherhood," he said. "After much consideration, I have decided it is necessary to reevaluate the status of our organization."

"And how is that, Doctor?" asked a man at the table.

"I have discussed the state of our world with the board of directors as well as the governments of Britain and the United States, and all seem to have come to the same conclusion: the Brotherhood of Glass can no longer exist."

A hushed murmur ran through all those present. "Do you mean to say we're being disbanded?" a woman asked.

"Not at all," he explained. "As I'm sure you are well aware, our world is changing. With the advent of motorcars, electricity, and steam engines, it is estimated that we have reached a vital part of our evolution: something Garnet has referred to as a 'singularity.' To my understanding, this is a point in a people's evolution where advances in technology reach a heretofore unseen level, increasing at an exponential rate."

"And what exactly did you have in mind, Arthur?" asked another man.

"The ideals of the Brotherhood shall persist long after we are gone," he said. "Though I now find it necessary to renew our methods. We have been looking at this far too small. Surely you understand? With our newfound advances in technology, it is only a matter of time before humanity ascends to the very heavens themselves!"

"Now, Dr. Westshire," said another man, "Surely you're exaggerating."

"Hardly," continued Arthur. A man in a suit handed him a document along with a quill and ink, all of which he placed on the table in front of him, "As I have said, the world is changing, whether we like it or not. Therefore, we must change as well. With all of your signatures, the Brotherhood of Glass will be rechristened to the Bureau of Alien Investigation, Neutralization, and Experimentation. Amethyst suggested the name. We shall simply be known as BAINE."


	2. BAINE

Chapter Two: BAINE

* * *

_January 9, 1997._ _Egypt._

In the sweltering heat of the Egyptian sun, a pair of figures trudged through the sand-soaked streets of a small city. Both were dressed in matching black uniforms, clearly uncomfortable with their employer's choice of wardrobe.

"Ugh, I can't stand this heat," one of the men said, wiping sweat from his brow. He was fairly well-built, with a mop of slick blond hair on his head. A small beard hung from his chin. "How do you put up with this?"

"I don't. We have air conditioning where I'm from, too, you know," the other man answered. He had darker skin and black hair. He was of similar build to the first man, and his eyes were covered with dark glasses.

"Still, you'd have to go outside sometimes," the first man said. "I'd take an assignment in somewhere freezing over this heat any day. Let's just find this guy so we can get back to camp."

The two men continued through the streets of the town until they reached a small brick building. On the door the word 'closed' was written in both english and arabic. Despite this, the glasses-clad man knocked three times on the door, and a figure dressed similarly to both men opened the door for them, and they stepped inside.

"Ah, that's more like it!" said the blond-haired man said, revelling in the cooling breeze the repurposed restaurant's fans provided. He saw that a local civilian man was seated at a table towards the back of the restaurant. "So, that's our guy, huh?"

"Yep," said the other man. The two of them walked over to his table.

"Afternoon, sir," said the first man. He took a badge out of his shirt pocket, showing it to the civilian. In addition to his photograph and credentials, there was also a yellow symbol depicting a star with a wing to either side of it. "My name is Captain Carter, and this is Agent Farouk. We're with the Bureau of Alien Investigation, Neutralization, and Experimentation." Both agents sat down at the table. "Now, I understand you recently had a run-in with something quite unusual, am I correct?"

"Yes, and it's about time you got here!" their witness said. "Everyone else I told thought I was either drunk of crazy, or both. Including myself!"

"Well, we're not here to judge you on your sanity or alcoholism," said Farouk. "You could very easily be both, but we believe what you saw was genuine. Now, why don't you start from the beginning?"

"It was a few weeks ago when it happened," the man explained. "I was driving home from work one night. I passed a few other cars, but for the most part, it was just me. What happened was, as I was crossing a bridge over the Nile, I noticed my headlights reflect off of something. I thought it was another vehicle or something, but then it darted across the road, and I got a full look at it: it wasn't a vehicle, sirs, it was a monster!"

"A monster," repeated Carter. "Can you give us some details as to what it looked like?"

"Of course," said the man. "I'll never forget that beast until the day I die! It was a scarab, even bigger than my car. It's skin was blue and gold, and my headlights reflected off of it. It nearly blinded me!"

Farouk took a PDA out of one of his pockets. "This monster of yours, it didn't happen to look anything like this, did it?" He showed the PDA to the man. On the screen was a (blurry, admittedly) picture of a similar beast to the one he was describing.

"Yes, that's it exactly!" he shouted. "Where did you get that?"

"This was taken in Australia back in '83," explained Farouk. "We believe the creature you saw is the same variety as this one."

Captain Carter stood up. "Thank you for your time, sir. That's all the information we'll be needing."

The man leaned back warily. "Wait, this isn't one of those things where you wipe my memory, is it? Like in that movie?"

"Nah, BAINE doesn't have that kind of technology," Farouk said. "Still, try to keep this a secret. We won't make you disappear or anything like that if you do tell, but it would make our job a lot easier if you kept this between us."

"You coming, Farouk?" asked Carter. "Let's head back to camp. We've got a corrupted Gem to catch."

* * *

_The next day…_

A convoy of armed vehicles rumbled through the sands down the side of the Nile river. Carter manned the turret in one of the trucks to the back of the group, while Farouk sat shotgun in the lead truck, holding a device like a geiger counter towards the river.

For several miles, the convoy rolled on with no sign of their quarry, dust kicking up behind the trucks' wheels. As the team approached their third hour of what seemed to be pointless searching, a signal suddenly picked up on the device.

"Hold on, hold on," said Farouk. "I'm getting something, stop here." The driver of the front-most truck signalled to their followers, as all of the vehicles ground to a halt. A battalion of armored troopers stepped out of the vehicles, congregating by the bank of the river. Farouk held out the wand of the scanner. "It's definitely here," he said. Suddenly, the device began to click more and more violently. "Shoot, it's getting closer! Weapons ready!" The soldiers all raised their guns. "100 meters...60 meters...20 meters...contact!"

A massive form burst from the water onto the bank. It was revealed to be a gigantic beetle, colored blue and gold, just as the witness had described. It also had beady black eyes, and red jewel-like growths down its sides. A large horn protruded from its nose, a yellow gem at the tip. The buglike monster regarded the humans for a moment, before letting out an angry screech.

"Open fire!" Farouk yelled. Several volleys of bullets were hurled towards the creature. It's armored carapace protected it from harm, however.

"No effect!" a soldier in one of the trucks shouted. "We need heavier ammunition!"

The Gem small arms fire only served to anger the Gem. It screeched again, opening the armored flaps on its back. Sunlight was reflected back at the soldiers, though it also seemed to grow in intensity when it hit the beast's shelled hide. The reflected light seemed to glow brighter and brighter, until it was focused into several powerful beams of light. The troops dove out of the way of the lasers, the beams cutting several of the vehicles in half.

Two chitinous wings extended from the Gem's back. They beat faster and faster until the air was choked with sand, and the monster raised towards the sky, flying off into the distance.

"Give chase, we can't let it reach civilization!" shouted Carter. The troops ran back to the handful of trucks that were still active, which sped off after the giant beetle.

The trucks soon caught up with the monster. Carter aimed the turret at it and opened fire. The heavy machine gun rounds fared little better than the rifles at first, though shots that made contact with the monster's back, which was unprotected now that it had its wings open, caused it to screech in pain.

"Ooh, she didn't like that!" said another soldier. "Aim for the wings!"

The other turret gunners did so. The beetle was becoming increasingly incensed now. It fell back behind the convoy, where its armor once again began to glow.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Carter yelled. Several beams shot towards the group. The vehicles tried to swerve out of the way, but many of them were sliced in half. Carter's truck was the only one able to escape with minimal damage, but as it slid sideways through the sand, Carter looked up to see the corrupted Gem rapidly flying towards them.

"Incoming!" the driver yelled. Just before Carter was able to bail, the creature collided with the truck, sending both it and Carter sailing through the air. The soldier landed violently several meters away, the impact knocking the wind out of him.

His ears ringing, Carter sat up, blinking the sand out of his eyes. The molten chassis of numerous trucks lay around him, as well as lines of sand that had been turned to glass by the monster's beams. Standing amongst this wreckage was the beast itself, its horn lowered, staring directly at Carter.

With a shriek of rage, the big bug charged. It was surprisingly fast, despite its bulk. Carter was too dazed to move; he pulled out his sidearm, pumping out several rounds towards the creature as he inched backwards. It was undaunted.

Just when it seemed like Carter would be impaled by its massive horn, the creature was suddenly struck by an object around its size. One of the trucks, driven by Farouk, had slammed into the monster's side at high speeds, sending both careening to the ground.

With the creature stunned, Carter took the opportunity to find a bigger weapon. An assault rifle lay on the ground next to an overturned truck. He ran over to retrieve it before the corrupted Gem could get its bearings. He ran around behind it once he had procured the weapon, unloading the clip into the vulnerable flesh. This was the final push the beast needed, exploding into a large puff of smoke. Only the gemstone was left behind, falling into the sand.

Carter hurried over to Farouk's overturned truck to pull his friend out of it. He was pretty banged up, but nothing life-threatening.

"You...are absolutely nuts," said Carter.

Farouk chuckled, sitting down by the wrecked vehicle. "I learned from the best," he said.

* * *

Back at the camp, the troopers were being treated for their wounds. The Gem had been procured, placed inside a device that prevented her from reforming. All that remained was to get her back to the Crystal Gems.

Carter stood up, having miraculously only sustained minor cuts and scratches during the battle. Sand may be irritating, but it can make for a decent cushion.

On the way out, Carter saw a soldier whose right arm had been severed at the elbow by the Gem's beams. "You in any pain?" asked Carter.

"Not anymore," she said. "The doctors said the lasers cauterized the wound, so that's a plus. Hey, good thing I'm a lefty, right?"

"Hopefully we can get you a prosthetic," said Carter as he made his way to the exit. "Feel better soon."

"Thanks. Hey, good luck back in the States!" she called after him. Outside, Carter was greeted by Farouk, who was bandaged up fairly heavily. His left arm was in a sling.

"There's the man of the hour!" Farouk said. "How's it feel to have led the battalion that took down the Sunbug?"

Carter shook his head and groaned, despite the small smile on his lips. "How do you come up with these names?" he asked.

"What? The Crystal Gems love 'em!" he said defensively. "Remember Venomshock? What about Bloodwolf? Invisorilla? Centipeedle?"

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Carter. "You do know Rose Quartz likes those names _because_ they're cheesy, right?"

Farouk shrugged. "I'll take it." He socked his friend on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm gonna miss you when you leave."

"Yeah, me too," said Carter. "I'll miss me, too."

"Shut up, you!" said Farouk, laughing. "Anyways, they're keeping me out of the field for a while, on account of the arm. I'll see if I can come visit you sometime, huh?"

"Don't feel obligated to on my behalf," Carter said. "I know how busy you guys are here."

Farouk held out his hand, which Carter shook. "See you around, Kaden," he said.

"Same to you," said Carter. With that he turned, walking off towards a helicopter waiting to fly him to the airport.


	3. The New Recruits

Chapter Three: The New Recruits

* * *

_March 19, 1997. North American BAINE Headquarters, Classified Location._

Inside a covered truck, several soldiers chatted amongst themselves as the vehicle rattled down a long dirt road to seemingly nowhere. All of these men and women were specially selected to be a part of BAINE due to their skills in a certain field.

One of them, an auburn-haired man in his thirties, talked to no one. He stared down into his lap as the large truck rumbled onward, his thoughts elsewhere.

"Hey," a voice to his side said. He turned to see another man to his right. He was on the smaller side, and had black, wind-swept hair that covered his forehead. "You haven't said anything this whole drive. You alright?"

"Mmm," he said with a nod, before going back to staring at the floor.

"Crazy, right?" the other man said. "I mean, if you told me a week ago I'd be being shipped off to some secret facility in the middle of nowhere to learn to hunt aliens, I'd think you were lying. Not because of the aliens, mind you, but because _I_ was being sent. I always figured the E.T.s were here already. You know?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked the first man.

"Oh, right, sorry. I get so chatty when I'm excited. The name's Nakayama. Ichigo Nakayama." He held out his hand for the other man to shake, which he did after a moment of hesitation. "I used to work for the military, you know. I handled the heavy weapons, the big ones. You know, the RPGs, the C4s, stuff like that."

"Uh-huh," the other man said.

"Yeah, just last week, my CO said I was being transferred. 'Course, I had no idea to where. Crazy, right? I mean, you saw the orientation film, yeah? Gems or whatever, this is nuts."

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't ask who you were," Ichigo said. "So, you got a name? What's your story?"

"Bridge," the auburn-haired man said. "My name's Daniel Bridge, ex-SWAT."

"Ah," Ichigo said, nodding. "You get pulled out, too?"

"I've been out of work for two years," Daniel said.

"...I see," said Ichigo. "You, uh...you got something you want to tell me?"

Daniel stayed silent. Ichigo figured he didn't want to talk right now, so went on with his own business. Several minutes passed before Daniel spoke again.

"I've seen her before," he said.

"How's that?" asked Ichigo.

"The woman from the video. Rose Quartz. I saw her a few years back. She saved my life."

"Wait, so...you met Rose Quartz?" asked Ichigo.

"No. I only saw her from a distance. My unit was attacked by one of those corrupted Gem things. She showed up and killed it. Saved us all."

"Well, that's, uh, that's pretty cool," Ichigo said. "Maybe that's why they wanted you, 'cause you have prior experience with these Gem things."

"Most likely," Daniel said. And that was that: he didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip.

After about twenty more minutes had passed, the truck rolled down a ramp into a concrete hallway. Not long after, it and the rest of its fellows came to a stop. At the drivers' signal, the new recruits disembarked. They had arrived inside the garage of a massive complex.

"You were each given a card with information regarding your first assignment at orientation," a senior BAINE agent standing nearby said. "Follow the directions on that card."

Daniel took a notecard out of his shirt pocket. In addition to miscellaneous information about the facility, it contained directions to room C12, which is where he headed.

He turned around, seeing that Ichigo was following him. "Oh, you're going to C12 too?" he said. "How 'bout that? Small world, eh?"

Daniel tried to ignore him, focusing instead on his surroundings. The facility was quite massive, appearing to be several miles across, and at least three stories below ground. The floor and ceiling were composed of white tile that gave the whole place a clean look. In the center of the largest room, an emblem consisting of a yellow star with two wings set upon a red background took up most of the floor. Soldiers, agents, and scientists walked, strolled, or jogged this way and that. More than one of them carried odd devices containing brightly-colored stones. Small trucks passed by, carrying what first looked to be ancient artifacts, but on further inspection were revealed to be technology the likes of which Daniel had never seen before.

After being taken up one floor by an escalator, Daniel and his new acquaintance arrived at room C12. Three people were already there: a woman with long brown hair and a moderate build who nodded to the two men as they entered, a shorter, stoic-looking man with black hair who was scanning the room almost suspiciously, and a skinny woman with short blonde hair who seemed to be napping.

"Welcome," the woman said. "I wondered when you two were going to show up."

Daniel and Ichigo took a seat next to her. "So, why do you think they split us up into such small groups?" Ichigo asked her. There were only five chairs in the room, and they were all filled.

"Beats me," she said. "It's probably easier to-Oop, heads up, senior officer incoming." Another man walked into the room, dressed in full agent attire.

The other woman opened her eyes and sat up. "I wasn't sleeping," she mumbled.

The senior agent, a mop of dusty blond hair on his head and a small beard on his chin, scanned room before looking down at a clipboard in his hand. "Nakayama, Ichigo," he said.

Ichigo raised his hand like a schoolboy. "That's me," he said.

"Bridge, Daniel."

"Mmm," Daniel said. Roll call? What was this, grade school?

"Albrecht, Hester."

"Right here," said the first woman.

"Vargas, Johnathan."

"Yes," the man said quietly. As Daniel looked over at him, he seemed to have quite a noticeable five-o-clock shadow.

"Packard, Gina."

"Over here," said the other woman.

The man had checked off all five names, and so placed the clipboard on a desk at the front of the room. "Right, then," he said. "The gang's all here." He walked in front of everyone and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Bureau of Alien Investigation, Neutralization, and Investigation. My name is Captain Kaden Carter, and as of this moment, I am your commanding officer. From this point forward and until the foreseeable future, the five of you will go into the field together as Fireteam Victor. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," all five recruits answered.

"Good," Kaden said. He took a remote out of a drawer in the desk, and pressed a button to make a projector lower from the ceiling. "Now, I know you probably already saw this, but company policy says I have to show this to you again, so enjoy."

The lights in the room dimmed as the projector started up. The introduction video that they had all seen once before began to play again.

"If you are watching this, it means you have been chosen for a task few can be entrusted with," a voice narrated as a white diamond rose up from the bottom of the screen. "You will be entrusted to fight enemies few others can be expected to face." A yellow diamond came from the right, connecting to its fellow. "You will be shown secrets known only to the highest levels of government." A blue diamond joined the other two. "You will protect our planet from foes unknown to the public." Finally, a pink diamond lowered down to the other three, a larger diamond formed out of the smaller four, now resembling the 'safety diamond' symbol.

"This is not an emblem of protection," the narrator said as the diamond began to rotate. "Believe it or not, this is the emblem of an ancient evil that menaced our world thousands of years ago." What was now the Diamond Authority symbol split into four parts, revealing a multitude of ancient artwork and cave drawings that panned from right to left. "The home of our ancestors was a battleground for two armies from beyond the stars. These extraterrestrials, known as the Gems, sought to drain our world of life to expand their empire."

The picture changed to show an image of the four modern-day Crystal Gems. "They would have succeeded, had it not been for Rose Quartz, leader of a rebellion known as the Crystal Gems. This army fought alongside our ancestors to repel the invaders, and create a new life here on Earth." The screen now showed an ancient drawing of the three Diamonds. "However, while Homeworld may have been repelled, the Diamonds truck back with one final attack. Every Gem still on Earth was corrupted, transformed into a terrible monster, except for Rose Quartz and her closest friends."

A medieval-era painting was shown, depicting several knights were fighting a corrupted Gem alongside the Crystal Gems. "Our precursor, the Brotherhood of Glass, was made to fight and contain these rampaging creatures and protect mankind. Over the years, the Brotherhood became more and more modern, before becoming known as the Bureau of Alien Investigation, Neutralization, and Experimentation, aka BAINE, the organization which you are now a part of. Good luck, soldier."


	4. Hunters

Chapter Four: Hunters

* * *

_March 29, 1997. Remote Deserts of Lonestar._

The call had gone out four days earlier that an unidentified monster had been terrorizing several small towns down in Lonestar. Fireteams Victor, Alpha, and Charlie were immediately flown down to the area to deal with this threat.

"Listen up: this is what you've all been trained for," Captain Carter told the group. "That doesn't mean this thing's going down easy. This creature may have been a rational being at one point, but that's all gone now. Now, it's a savage, animalistic monster, and it won't hesitate to tear you apart if it gets the chance. Got it?"

The teams answered in the affirmative. "Good," Carter continues. "But we won't be fighting this thing alone. I have word Amethyst will be coming along to assist us."

The active Fireteams were currently suiting up for active duty. Much of the equipment was standard for most armed forces: assault rifles and the like, combat knives, pistols, body armor, even hand grenades. BAINE may not fight other humans, but the way their soldiers dress certainly gave off that impression. If it wasn't for the winged star emblem on their uniforms, one would get the sense they were merely some nation's special forces unit. And in a way, they were.

Hester Albrecht had just finished suiting up, and stepped outside of the tent into the makeshift camp. It was quite balmy out here in the desert, which the armor didn't help, though it was certainly better than whatever the corrupted Gem would do to you.

"So, what exactly happens if a civilian finds this camp?" Hester asked another soldier, one who had been with BAINE far longer than her.

"Well, usually, we just tell 'em to scram," he said. "Grunts like us tend not to bother with all the cover-up stuff. But if anyone asks, we're animal control."

"Animal control?" Hester asked, slightly amused.

"Yup. The official story if that any Gem thing that attacks a town or whatever, was an animal. We've had tigers, alligators, rhinos, even an emu at one point. I don't know if anyone believes it, but it keeps people off our backs."

"Works for me," Hester said. She placed her helmet on her head, the reflective visor covering her eyes.

Not long after, a short purple woman arrived at the camp. Many of the soldiers were already familiar with this new arrival from past missions, and even the newbies recognized her as Amethyst.

"Wow, bringin' out the whole crew for this one, huh?" she said. "Why all the extra firepower?"

"We don't have any information on this Gem, so we want to be prepared," answered Carter. "I'd rather have too many soldiers than too few."

"Well, with _me_ on your side, you got nothin' to worry about!" Amethyst said. "Now come on, we gettin' this thing, or what?"

* * *

Evening had begun to fall as the soldiers crept silently through the sand. One near the front held a Gem detector: a geiger counter modified to detect trace amounts of radiation emitted by Gems, corrupted or otherwise. This particular instance had been calibrated to ignore Amethyst's signal.

The troops stayed wary in case the monster was to sneak up on them. Heads and weapons were kept on a constans swivel as the battalion snuck their way through the desert.

"No signal yet, Captain," the frontmost soldier radioed. "Should we head back for tonight?"

"That's a negative," Carter said. "We know it's around here somewhere, it has to be. Just keep looking."

"I can't help but think this is a bad idea," Gina Packard said to Daniel, making sure her radio was off. "It's gonna be dark soon, and then what? We're supposed to kill this deadly supernatural horror in pitch black?"

"And that," Ichigo responded, "is exactly why we were given flashlights."

"Still, this seems reckless," Gina replied. "Daniel, you where on the SWAT team, what do you think?"

Daniel wasn't paying attention. His focus was locked on a plateau a half-mile or so in the distance. He pointed towards the formation, saying "Did you see that too?"

"Uh, probably not," said Gina. "See what?"

"There was a glint of light from the top of that plateau," he said. "There's something up there."

"It's probably an old campsite," Ichigo said. "I mean, this area isn't totally abandoned. I could see tourists wanting to come here."

That was that, at least for those two. They continued onward, though Daniel stared at the plateau before following them. Something felt off here, though he couldn't put his finger on what, exactly.

It wasn't long until night had fallen. At least an hour of crawling through the desert, and the team had seen no trace of the corrupted Gem. Not even any footprints. Amethyst certainly wasn't any help, going ahead on her own.

"Hold on, I think I've got something!" one of the soldiers said. "Movement in the bushes to the southeast. Moving in to investigate."

As no Gem had been detected by the soldier in the front, it seemed unlikely the movement in question had come from the Gem they were hunting.

The soldier walked carefully towards the bushes where he had seen movement, staring down the barrel of his rifle as he did so. The others hung back, weapons ready to assist him should this turn ugly. Before he could get too close, something small and green leapt out of the brush at him.

Before it reached his face, the soldier was able to punch the creature to the side. Everyone was able to get a better look at it now: it had the appearance of a particularly ugly lizard, about the size of a small dog. Instead of hind legs or a tail, the creature possessed a cluster of tentacles emerging from its back.

One of the soldiers reacted before anyone else: the loud raport of a shotgun rang through the night air, the critter bursting into a cloud of smoke. Daniel and several others turned to see Kaden with his weapon extended towards where it had been.

The closest soldier examined the spot where the beast had fallen. "No gem," he reported.

"Then that means there's a mother somewhere around here," Kaden said. "All the more reason to take it out."

Amethyst squeezed her way into the group. "What's going on?" she asked. "Did you get 'er?"

"Not yet," said Carter. "But we did find a spawn, so it has to be close."

The group continued onward, with the Gem detector indicating that they were indeed closer to it. After not long of searching, they came across a large hole, hidden from sight by several boulders. The Gem detector confirmed that their target was down there.

"What's the play, Captain?" asked one of the soldiers. "We goin' in?"

"Let's just blow this thing to kingdom come and be done with it," said Vargas, palming one of his grenades.

"Negative," said Carter. "We're going to lure it out." He approached the hole, aimed his shotgun down, and fired several shots into the darkness. "That should get their attention," he said, stepping back.

"Woah," Ichigo whispered. "Cap don't play around."

Carter's predictions were proven correct as angry screeching sounds were heard emanating from down in the pit. "Weapons ready, everyone!" shouted Hester. Every soldier aimed their guns at the hole.

A veritable swarm of tiny lizardlike monsters burst forth from the depths. The nighttime desert was illuminated by the muzzle flashes of sixteen different firearms. Most of the creatures exploded in puffs of smoke before they could get too far. The stragglers were taken out not long after. It wasn't until the soldiers had to reload that they truly began overwhelming them.

"How many of these ankle-biters _are_ there?" shouted Ichigo, who had to draw his pistol to fend off the creatures closing in.

"Just keep firing!" yelled Vargas. "We'll draw out the big one eventually!"

Chaos had broken out as the soldiers unloaded on the emerging beasts. Amethyst aided them as well, striking the creatures with her whip. Daniel, however, while he was shooting as well, had most of his attention focused on the same hill as before. Several times that night, he had seen what appeared to be a glint of light at the summit. This alone wouldn't be cause for concern, but the way the group had moved meant that whatever had glinted had moved along with them. It was following them.

The ground beneath them shook. With an echoing bellow, a giant monster erupted out of the hole, shoving the boulders violently out of the way. It looked identical to the smaller ones, aside from a green gemstone, sharp and curved like a knife, jutting out from its forehead.

"Great, it's another Venomshock!" cried Amethyst. "Guess you were right to bring the whole team!" The creature surveyed its new foes, sending a powerful roar into the skies.

Carter thumbed more shells into his gun, before flicking the barrel back into place. "Get ready, all: it's about to get real!"


	5. Hunted

Chapter Five: Hunted

* * *

The corrupted Gem's first action was to charge towards one of the soldiers, shrugging off the gunfire as it did so. Before it could crush the hapless troop in its jaws, the Gem was pulled to the side by Amethyst using her whip.

"I'll hold it as long as I can!" she shouted.

"Aim for its eyes!" said Kaden. The beast thrashed around wildly, almost sending Amethyst airborne. Many, many bullets made contact with the monster's hide, but none even slowed it down. Making matters worse, more and more smaller creatures continued to pour out of the hole.

"This isn't working, we need something heavier!" shouted Hester.

"Try this!" said Vargas. He pulled a grenade from his vest, before pulling the pin and lobbing it at the beast.

"No, wait!" said Gina. The grenade bounced off of the beast's side, landing next to it on the ground as nearby soldiers scrambled away from it. It exploded, sending out a shockwave that knocked the monster back, but seemed not to harm it. Instead, the explosion freed it from Amethyst's restraint.

The newly-freed and quite-annoyed monster let out a screech of frustration before sweeping through the battalion with some of its tentacles. A handful of soldiers were knocked down, Bridge among them. The monster's spawn swarmed them, latching their jaws onto wherever they could. Fortunately, their armor prevented the teeth from piercing their flesh.

Bridge tore the smaller monsters from his arms and dispatched several of them with his knife. As he did so, he glanced towards the plateau from earlier, where he noticed something odd. While there was no glint this time, a strange object, cloaked in shadow, was moving from the top of the formation. While too far and too dark to make out any defining features, Bridge was able to tell that this object was a person.

Carter unloaded shell after shell into the monster, which just refused to die. "If anyone's got any bright ideas, now's the time, I'm running low on ammo!" he said.

"We need backup!" another soldier yelled.

"We don't have backup," Carter said. "We're all we got!"

"I have an idea," Ichigo said. "Daniel you cover me, I-" Ichigo turned to his side where Daniel had been, only to discover that the man had vanished. "Daniel?" Ichigo looked around the chaos, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell is Daniel!?"

* * *

Daniel ran through the desert sand towards where he had seen the figure. His suspicions had been confirmed: someone was out here with them. Whoever they were, they had likely been watching them, the glint Daniel had been seeing most likely coming from binoculars. He had forgotten all about the monster, now entirely focused on finding just who this mysterious figure was.

As he climbed up the steep edge of the plateau, Daniel made sure his pistol was loose within its holster. Whoever was out here at night, they may be hostile. He reached the summit, peering over the top to assess the area. When he saw nobody, he hauled himself up.

There was no sign of any people up there, but there likely had been previously. A small camp had been set up, big enough for one person. No tent, but there was what seemed to be a tarp set up for shade, as well as a cooler filled with rations and potable waters. If this was from a tourist or sightseer, they hadn't planned to be here for long. Daniel considered the possibility that perhaps that person was a photographer, snapping pictures of a mysterious government group that hunts aliens to post on their blog.

A look back towards the fight was enough to disprove this notion. There, positioned on the edge of the cliffside, facing directly towards the combat area, lay a sniper rifle.

* * *

"Forget Bridge, I'll cover you!" said Amethyst. The Gem lashed her whip around the beast's jaws, before leaping onto its back. It bucked and flailed, but she held on. "Do what it is you were gonna do!"

Ichigo fired a few bursts at the monster to get its attention. Despite being currently rode like a bronco by the smaller Gem, the monster decided that the human was the more pressing issue, and ran in his direction. Amethyst yanked on her whip, stopping it in its tracks before it could barrel through him.

"When I give the signal, let go of its mouth!" Ichigo said, taking off his belt of grenades.

"What!? You got a death wish?" said Amethyst.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" he said. He pulled the pin to one of the grenades. "Now!"

Amethyst disappeared her whip and dismounted from the creature's back. Sending a growl her way, the beast then focused its attention back on Ichigo. Just as he predicted, it opened its mouth and lunged: just in time, Ichigo hurled the belt of grenades down its gullet, and dove to the side. The creature was surprised by this strange object, but swallowed it nonetheless. Bad idea. A massive explosion rocked the night as all the grenades went off at once, destroying the monster from the inside out.

Everyone picked themselves up out of the dirt. "Well, that's _one _way to do it," said Amethyst.

Carter did a quick headcount. "Everyone still in one piece? Let's see, we've got Delgado, McMarten...Where's Bridge?"

"Haven't seen him, sir," said Gina. "He was here earlier. He kept talking about seeing something up on that hill though." She pointed out the plateau where Daniel had mentioned seeing the glint of light come from.

"You're not telling me he actually went up there, are you?" said Carter. "Surely not in the middle of a battle."

"Gina shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I know." As the dust settled, an ominous green glow appeared from within the cloud. A head made itself visible: Venomshock was wounded, but not dead yet.

"Packard, behind you!" yelled Carter. But it seemed to be too late.

Mere moments before the corrupted Gem could sink its teeth into the soldier, a thunderous bang echoed across the desert. Something fast and fairly large entered the beast's neck, sending it to the ground. Her instincts kicking in, Gina emptied her entire clip point-blank into the beast's face. The explosion combined with the sniper bullet and these last few rounds proved enough for the monster to give up the ghost, its physical form vanishing into a cloud of smoke. Gina sighed in relief as she sat down on the desert floor.

Carter looked up at the plateau where the bullet had come from. "Two guesses as to who did that," Ichigo said.

* * *

Kaden's head peered over the side of the cliff as he pulled himself up. "Bridge!" he shouted. "What has gotten into your thick skull!? You can't just run off in the middle of a firefight!"

Daniel was standing atop the plateau, staring at the other soldiers dealing with the Gem. "Someone was up here," he said. "I wanted to investigate."

"In case you've forgotten," said Carter, "I'm your superior officer. _I'm_ the one who decides what you investigate, not you. What did you even find up here, anyways? Some campsite?"

"I found that," he said, pointing at the sniper rifle that had been left there. "Someone was watching us, and they didn't have our best interest in mind."

Carter walked over to examine the rifle. He activated his radio, saying "Lawrence, I've got something for you to see up here on top of this plateau. Send the forensics team while you're at it." He turned towards Daniel. "We'll discuss this further when we return to base. For now, get back to camp with the others." Daniel nodded, making his way down the steep cliffside.

Carter examined the makeshift campsite. "Paranoid," he muttered to himself. "Probably just some wannabe hunter." Nevertheless, he glanced at the rifle. Something about its presence seemed unusual, and not just because of the remoteness of the location. Someone had been watching them.


	6. Third Party

Chapter Six: Third Party

* * *

_March 31, 1997. BAINE Headquarters._

Carter paced back and forth in front of Daniel back at the base. "What were you thinking?" he said angrily. "You can't just wander off in the middle of an assignment! You realize that if any one of us had been KIA, you would have been held responsible?"

The other four members of Fireteam Victor listened to Carter's tirade from a distance. "I dunno, that seems a bit excessive," Ichigo said, unaware that Carter could hear him.

The captain turned to him. "That isn't your call to make, Nakayama," he said. "Bridge here left his post, in the middle of combat, no less." He turned back to Daniel. "If you had anyone else for a captain, that little stunt you pulled could be considered desertion."

"With respect, sir," Daniel said without looking up, "someone was watching us. I found them out."

"You didn't find anything!" Carter said. "That gun could have belonged to anyone. Probably some renegade hunter, or some yokel looking for that Gem."

"They were following us," Daniel said. "The glint I kept seeing was from the gun's scope. They were aiming at us."

"Well, whoever they were, they didn't take the shot," said Carter. "And in any case, how did you know it was a gun?" Daniel didn't respond. "You didn't, did you? You left the rest of us in the middle of battle to pursue a hunch. You're lucky you _could_ be right, otherwise you'd be court-marshalled."

Just then, an agent leaned into the room. "Captain Carter," she said, "the Director wanted to speak with you."

Carter sighed. "Figures," he muttered. He made for the door, sending one last look at Daniel. "Consider this a warning," he said. With that, he stepped out the door, leaving the troopers alone. Daniel immediately sat down in a chair and buried his nose in a book.

"Hey, don't feel too bad about it," Hester said. "Nobody got hurt. Well, not seriously, anyways. Besides, your hunch turned out to be correct."

"Of course it did," he said. "I've seen my fair share of sniper reflections to recognize one."

"I think the bigger question is who was watching us?" asked Ichigo. "Johnny, what do you think?"

Vargas turned towards him. "First of all, don't call me Johnny. I am not Johnny, or John, or Johnathan. Call me Vargas. Got it?"

"Alright, sheesh," Ichigo said. "Why is everyone so testy today?"

"Second off, it was obviously some paranoid conspiracy theorist," he continued. "A government agency doesn't just show up some place, even as remote as that, without someone being suspicious. It never fails."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but I saw that gun," said Gina. "Where exactly would a civilian get their hands on a military-grade sniper rifle like that?"

"Black market," Vargas said. "You can get your hands on anything if you know where to find it."

Daniel stood up and headed for the door. "Where you going?" Hester asked.

"Men's room," Daniel said, before stepping out the door.

* * *

Kaden Carter stepped into the room where experimentation on Gem technology took place. Inside, there was an older gentleman dressed in a suit, and with short black hair turning silver. "You wished to speak with me, sir?" Carter said.

The man turned around. His name was Morgan Mills, and he was the current head of BAINE. "Ah, Captain. Yes, come in, I've been expecting you. I have some news, though I'm afraid it isn't so good. Dr. Rhodes, if you would?"

On a table, the rifle that Daniel had discovered sat on a stand. Next to the table stood one of BAINE's top scientists, Edmund Rhodes. He was a slender figure, a hair taller than the other two men, and with black hair.

Rhodes began to explain. "Well, it's a little something like this: first off, there were no fingerprints on the gun. None that we could make out, anyway. Whoever was handling it really didn't want it traced back to them. This makes it much less likely that this was a civilian. Not impossible, but if you were the type to buy a rifle like this on the black market, would you really be the type to wear gloves when using it?"

"Maybe if you were savvy," Carter said.

"Please, continue," Mills said.

"Right, right, sorry." Rhodes continues. "Other than that, the type of gun it is was also a big clue. I don't know if you're a firearm expert or not, but this is a Nakata-68. Ring any bells?"

"Vaguely," said Carter. "I probably fired a few of those in my time. But how is that relevant?"

"Because, if you recall, the Nakata Corporation went out of business just under a decade ago. Nobody else makes this specific type of rifle anymore."

"Okay. Why does that matter?"

"Because," Edmund continued, "some time before that, a large shipment of their weapons was purchased by an anonymous buyer. Such a large shipment, in fact, that it could only have been from another corporation, a military organization, or...a particularly large group of independent mercenaries."

Carter's face darkened. He knew exactly what the two men were implying. "We don't know that for sure," he said. "Loads of people bought from Nakata, it doesn't mean it was them."

"I wish you were right, but the most damning piece of evidence was the bullets," said Rhodes. He showed one to Carter. "Armor-piercing."

"We have armor," Carter said. "Whoever they were, they could have been after us."

"Maybe, but this is different: these bullets have been heavily-modified. It's like they've been designed not to go through the armor, but to crack it open. And I believe the reason for that is, these bullets aren't meant to break armor. They're meant to shatter gemstones."

Carter sighed, sitting down in a nearby chair. "So, that's it, then. SEEN's back."

SEEN. The Silicon Extraterrestrial Extermination Network. The Gem-killers.

"Unfortunately, it seems likely," Morgan said. "My old ghosts are back to haunt us again."

"I had really hoped we saw the last of those guys at the Battle of Santa Katrina," Carter said. "You'd think a loss like that would have been enough to put them down for good."

"If only it were that easy," Mills said. "Alexander is a resourceful man, and not one to give up easily. He's not going to stop until every Gem on this planet has been shattered."

"Or until we put a bullet through his skull," Carter said, standing up. "I don't care that Rose Quartz thinks all life has value, that madman needs to be put down."

"I understand how you feel, but it isn't that easy," said Mills. "He's a ghost: could be anywhere in the country right now, and we have no way of finding him."

"Well, it never hurts to start looking!" said Carter. He pointed at the rifle. "If you two are right, and this means SEEN is back for round two, then don't you think we should go on the offensive this time around? You know, instead of letting them shatter who knows how many Gems?"

"You know, he's got a point," said Rhodes. "It couldn't hurt to keep an eye out."

"Exactly," Carter said. "We know they're out there, so we might as well start looking."

"Very well," said Mills. "I'll have the agents keep a lookout, and our informant in Beach City will let us know if he sees anything suspicious. As for now, it's business as usual. You may go now." Carter nodded, before leaving the room.

"You know, Director," said Edmund, "there's one thing I don't get: why now?"

"How do you mean?" asked Morgan.

"Why had SEEN been gone for so long, only to resurface now? I mean, it's been fifteen years or so. If Pierce was gonna bring them back, why wait so long to do it?"

"I know as much as you do," Morgan said. "I'm sure everything will make sense in time. For now, let's just focus on keeping the corrupted Gems under control."

"Sounds good to me, Director," said Edmund. With that, the Director stepped out, leaving the scientist to his projects.


	7. Contact

Chapter Seven: Contact

* * *

_May 14, 1997. Jungles of Peru._

Nothing much out of the ordinary had occurred since the expedition to Lonestar. Not by BAINE standards, anyway. Several more corrupted Gems had been contained since then, and there had been no sign of SEEN. But that was all about to change.

Vargas hacked through the dense vines with a machete. "Urgh. Why is it," he asked in-between chops, "that we can't just send a bulldozer through here beforehand? It would make it so much easier to find this thing."

"That would defeat the purpose of our organization," answered Kaden. "We're supposed to protect the Earth, not bulldoze it. Not to mention, all that noise would probably scare it off." Vargas grunted in response

After walking a few miles into the jungle, the team came across a trail of footprints. The three-toed prints were three across rather than the usual two, and fairly large.

Carter spoke into the radio he carried. "Gold Team, this is Alpha Team. We've found some tracks heading southwest. We're going to follow them, try and head it off."

Several miles away, Hester answered. "Roger that, Captain. We have your position on the tracker, moving to intercept."

Alpha Team followed the footprints for a good while until they disappeared amid a particularly thick cluster of trees. Trees were snapped in two, and branches and vines were strewn across the forest floor, suggesting a struggle involving at least one very large combatant had happened here.

Carter examined the surroundings. "Our girl's definitely been through here," he said. "The question is, what agitated her?"

"Looks like she was fighting with something," another soldier said. "What's big enough to take on a Gem? Do lions live in Peru? Or maybe a Tiger."

"Over here," Daniel said. He drew the team's attention over to his find: lying in the grass was a spent bullet casing.

Carter stared at it for a few moments before reaching for his radio. "Uh, Gold Team, Alpha Team again. Have you engaged the target yet?"

Hester answered, confused. "No action on our end, Captain. Why?"

"Tell him about the footprints!" Ichigo was heard over the radio.

"Oh, yes," said Hester. "We haven't seen the Gem yet, but we did find some boot prints in the mud. We thought they were your guys' at first, but the tracks don't match regulation. We don't know who else would be out here." Once more, Carter was silent. "Captain? You still there?"

"Gold Team, proceed with extreme caution," he said. "We have reason to believe there are hostile personnel in the jungle with us. Be advised, they are likely armed, and will engage if they see you. Be prepared to defend yourselves."

"Hostile personnel? What a-"

"I'll get everyone up to speed back at base. For now, keep searching for the corrupted Gem, and only engage the hostiles as a last resort."

"...Yes, Captain," Hester answered, as the call ended.

"Captain? What's going on?" asked Vargas. "Is there someone in here with us?"

"I think so," he answered. "Right now, we should focus on finding that Gem."

"Sir? Why were we not informed there would be hostiles on this expedition before we set out?" said Daniel.

"Because we didn't know they'd be here," answered Carter. "We need to find the Gem before they do. Let's move."

With that, Carter set off down a path that had been carved through the trees. Alpha Team had no choice but to follow after him.

"Who is 'they?'" Gina asked no-one in particular. Daniel shook his head.

Five minutes passed, then twenty, and eventually forty. Nothing was seen until Carter held out his arm, causing the team to freeze.

"Nobody. Move," he whispered urgently. He slowly lowered his body into the grass to conceal himself from an unseen enemy, with the others following suit.

From his prone position, Daniel peered ahead to see what his captain had seen. At last, a figure became visible through the dense brush. The figure was covered from head to toe in black body armor, their face concealed behind a helmet. They appeared to be standing guard, an assault rifle gripped in their hands.

And then, slowly, they turned around.

* * *

Hester's head shot up, her attention turning towards the sudden sound that echoed through the jungle. "What was _that_?"

"Sounds like gunfire," Ichigo said. "I think they found the Gem, come on!" Gold Team hurried in the direction of the sounds.

As they ran, it soon became obvious that the corrupted Gem was not what the other team had found. No roars, hisses, or screeches punctuated the firefight, and a creature of that size would surely be smashing through trees if it was being shot at.

"Everyone, wait," said Hester. The shots were coming less than a hundred meters away. The team hunkered down behind a fallen log. "Listen: the shots are coming from two different directions."

"It's the hostiles Captain Carter mentioned," said a soldier. "What's our approach?"

"Let's go with the pincer maneuver," Hester said. "You all cut them off from behind. I'll provide covering fire. Come on, let's go!"

Gold Team raced around to the other side of the conflict. Meanwhile, Alpha Team was being pinned down by their assaulters.

Daniel fired blindly from behind cover. "Who are these people!?" he yelled.

Does that really matter right now?" said Gina, taking pot-shots with her pistol. "I'm just as curious as you are, but maybe we should wait until we aren't in mortal peril to ask!"

"Fair enough," Daniel said. He ran out from behind the tree, firing a few bursts before taking cover behind another one. "What's our status on backup?" he asked a nearby soldier.

"We're still waiting on Gold Team," she said. "Captain's still trying to get in contact with them."

Indeed, Hester wasn't responding. "Gold Team, this is Alpha Team, do you read?" Carter shouted over the sounds of gunfire. "We're pinned down by hostiles, need assistance!" Still no answer. He looked up from his radio. "And where is Vargas?"

"Beats me, sir!" a soldier replied. "Wait, that's-is that him?"

Vargas was off closer to the enemy, getting up close and personal with enemy troops. He held his rifle in one hand, pistol in the other as he darted between enemy fire.

"That nutjob!" shouted Carter. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

Even running out of bullets didn't stop him. He grabbed his rifle by the barrel, using it to club enemies that came too close. He rapidly knocked down a trio of troopers, standing atop one and aiming his pistol to finish the hapless soldier off.

Before Vargas could fire, he was struck in the shoulder by a powerful shot, sending him to the ground. Carter and Daniel both turned in the direction the shot had come from. A man stood with a large handgun extended, wearing body armor but no helmet to cover his head. He was quite aged, with a grey mustache and an eyepatch over his left eye. Daniel saw him as just a stranger, but Carter recognized his face immediately.

A small burst of bullets narrowly missed this man, causing him to fall back. Hester had climbed up a tree, and was firing down on the enemies from above.

More bullets flew towards these hostiles. Gold Team had arrived, trapping the hostiles between both teams. Outnumbered, outgunned, and possibly outmatched, the foes fell back. The old man, who seemed to be their leader, gave the order to retreat.

Carter hurried over to Vargas, who was struggling to his feet. "Everyone, group together!" the captain shouted. "Push them back!"

"No, go after them!" said Vargas. "We can't let them get away!"

"Stand down, soldier!" said Carter. "You're in no shape to go after anyone!"

After a while, the gunfire subsided. Carter send some scouts in the direction their enemies had gone, but it was as if they had vanished. The soldiers returned to basecamp, defeated but alive.

* * *

Ichigo shook his head. "This is crazy. I thought we were supposed to be hunting aliens, not other people."

"What were those people doing out here, anyway?" Gina wondered aloud.

Vargas was getting his wound dressed. "Terrorists. Bandits. Cartels. Could be anything, really."

"This wasn't just anything," said Daniel. "They're why we didn't find the Gem."

"Daniel, you don't know that for sure," said Hester.

"Unfortunately, we do." Everyone turned to face Captain Carter, who had just entered the tent. "As much as I wish these people were just terrorists or cartels, they're much closer to our jurisdiction than that."

"What do you mean?" asked Hester. "Are they Gem hunters like us?"

"Yes," said Carter, "and in the worst way. While BAINE only contains corrupted Gems, they aim to shatter them. All of them. They're called SEEN: the Silicon Extraterrestrial Extermination Network."

"Extraterrestrial...extermination?" said Ichigo. "So, they want to kill _all_ Gems? Even the Crystal Gems?"

"_Especially_ the Crystal Gems," said Carter. "That man you saw was their leader, Alexander Pierce, an ex-BAINE agent. He's made it his mission to wipe all Gems off the face of the planet, corrupted or otherwise."

"Why exactly would a human have beef with the Crystal Gems?" asked Gina.

"We'll explain everything to everyone once we return to base," Carter said as he walked out of the tent.

"...So...SEEN, huh?" said Vargas.

"It seems like it," Daniel said. "SEEN."


	8. A Dark Epiphany

Chapter Eight: A Dark Epiphany

* * *

_August 14, 1978. Siberian Wilderness._

The relative calm of the snowy expanse was shattered by the roar of fighter jets streaking through the frigid sky. Bursts of machine gun fire peppered the icy air, and missiles exploded amongst the clouds. From the ground, humans clad in body armor tentatively watched the horizon, while heavy tanks rumbled towards the threat.

Their enemy was a corrupted Gem of unheard-of proportions. A spike-studded body shaped like a disc hung nearly fifty stories in the air, suspended by six legs the thickness of Redwood trees. It's carapace was a beautiful shade of blue with pink highlights, and would have been stunning to look at were it not for the imminent threat it posed. This monster, having been tracked by BAINE for the last several days, had been given the codename 'Behemoth.' The Crystal Gems simply referred to her as Apatite.

"All units be advised, heavy arms fire is doing no damage to the target," said one of the pilots. Behemoth shrugged off the jets' weapons thanks to her armor. She continued to trudge forward, each of her footfalls shaking the snow from nearby trees.

"Acknowledged, Eagle-1," said the humans' commander, Alexander Pierce, directing the battle from a small encampment. "Fireteam Charlie, you are clear to engage."

The tanks opened fire, sending anti-air shells towards the beast. Behemoth was hurt by the barrage, letting out a low, powerful groan. Its steps became more purposeful under the attack, clearly desperate to get to where it wanted to go.

"Clean hits, Fireteam Charlie," said Commander Pierce. "You are clear to fire again." Pierce was alerted to a sudden movement behind him, causing him to turn around. "It's about time you guys showed up!"

Four multicolored figures approached him. "We came as soon as we could, Commander," said Rose Quartz.

"And not a minute too soon," Pierce said. "This thing's on the warpath. We've got no idea where it's headed, but it sure as hell wants to get there."

"Garnet, what can you see?" said Pearl.

The red Gem consulted her future-vision. "She wants to get back to her ship," Garnet said. She walked over to a nearby map of the area. "Apatite first arrived on Earth in a private ship, which landed…" She looked to her future-vision once more. "...here." She pointed at the map, her finger coming to rest on top of a small town.

"Well, we can't let her reach it, or she'll tear the whole place apart," Pierce said. "You four work your magic, we'll do what we can to slow her down."

With that, the Crystal Gems took off running towards the titan. Commander Pierce took his place at the helm, sending more orders to his troops.

"Eagle Squadron, Crystal Gems are on the field," he said. "Continue your assault, but watch for friendly fire."

"Roger that, Commander," said Eagle-1. "Moving to engage." The squadron of planes screamed through the sky towards the monstrosity.

Alexander reached for his radio. "Fireteam Bravo, what's the status on the artillery?"

"Almost ready, Commander," a voice answered. Not far from the monster's destination, several stationary cannons had been set up. "We can see the target in the distance."

"Understood, Captain," said Pierce. "Fire as soon as the target is within range."

A blinding flash of light suddenly illuminated the surrounding area. "What are those Gems up to this time?" Pierce mumbled as he shielded his eyes. When the light faded, a gigantic figure bearing eight arms and skin like molten rock stood facing Behemoth. Despite the Gem's size, the monster was still much larger. The fusion known as Obsidian summoned two of each of the Gems' weapons, and charged towards her foe.

With the sudden appearance of this new threat, Behemoth became agitated. She stamped her legs angrily, and let out several loud barks to indicate her displeasure. It was not only Obsidian that had upset her: the continued attack from the humans was beginning to take its toll on the corrupted Gem as well.

"Commander, that thing's got the target on edge," said Eagle-1. "She's anxious, I'm not sure what-"

With lightning-fast speed, a long limb tipped with a slender claw shot out from Behemoth's form. The claw snatched the plane out of the air with frightening accuracy. The jet was torn in half by the strength of the Gem's grip.

"Eagle-1!" yelled Pierce. "Eagle-1, what's your status?" He was met with only static in reply as the vehicle plummeted to the ground, its remains now a pile of molten slag.

"The Captain's down!" another pilot shouted. "All units, weapons free! Take it down!" The fighter jets opened fire on Behemoth with everything they had. Her armor was only so thick, and was beginning to break under the continued assault.

Meanwhile, Obsidian had begun to climb the monster's leg while it was occupied with the planes. She left a giant slash with a truly enormous sword, causing Behemoth to emit a droning bellow that echoed through the valley.

Behemoth took out her frustration on the planes strafing her. Her claws struck out like projectiles, one-by-one dismantling the vehicles, and the pilots inside.

"We're getting slaughtered, Commander!" said a pilot. "We can't keep-Aargh!" The transmission was cut short as her plane was crushed by the corrupted Gem.

Tanks stood in Behemoth's path, repeatedly firing at her legs to try and trip her up. Despite the assault, the tanks were crushed like insects underfoot. All the while, Obsidian made her way to the monster's gemstone, located on her underbelly.

All around Alexander, destruction was wrought. His head spun as jets were snatched out of the sky, tanks were crushed to scrap, and soldiers were thrown aside like dust in a storm. The monster was on a path of devastation that seemed unstoppable.

A look of pure rage flashed across his face. He ran to his radio, slamming his fist down on the table. "Captain Carter, open fire immediately!"

"But Commander, we can't aim from this distance!" he said. "We might hit the Crys-"

"We're losing too many lives!" shouted Pierce. "Open fire, now!"

Reluctantly, Fireteam Bravo activated the cannons. Shells were slung at Behemoth, rupturing as the fiery explosions splintered her exoskeleton and shattered through her legs. One of the shells was headed directly for her gem: Obsidian flung herself towards Behemoth's front, grabbing a hold of her claw, and blocked the shell with Rose's shield.

Pierce shook his head as if he had seen this wrong. But he hadn't: the Crystal Gems were protecting the monster. Of course they were. Apatite was a Crystal Gem before Homeworld had done what they did, as Rose Quartz had explained. But former ally or not, in her berserk state, she was a threat. She had already killed far too many BAINE agents.

Behemoth tried to grab Obsidian, who sliced through the claw with her sword. From the combined efforts of the fusion and the cannonfire, the corrupted Gem eventually fell. Her body exploded into a massive cloud of smoke, and Obsidian fell to the ground below, clutching Apatite's Gemstone.

The threat having ended, Pierce rushed onto the former battlefield. The dead and wounded lay strewn across the icy ground in the monster's wake. Near to where Obsidian had landed, a soldier lay pinned beneath a jeep.

"Someone help me!" he yelled. Other soldiers were trying to pry the vehicle off of him. Pierce joined them.

Nearby, Obsidian had defused back into her component Gems. Rose Quartz stood up, holding a light blue gemstone in her hands. "It's okay, you're safe now," she said quietly, stroking the stone. She gingerly placed her hand atop the gem as a pink bubble appeared, before both gem and bubble vanished from sight. Her former friend now safe, she walked over to the jeep as Pierce scowled in her direction.

Effortlessly, Rose lifted the overturned vehicle off the wounded soldier. She leaned over his form, a single tear falling from her eye and onto his body. As soon as the drop of liquid touched his form, the soldier began to glow, soon freed of all his injuries.

The soldier stood up. "Th-thank you," he said. "I don't know how we would have done this without you."

Rose smiled. "I'm sure you would have found a way," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You all fought valiantly today. I could say that _we_ couldn't have done this without _you_!" She nodded politely at Pierce. "Commander," she said, before making her way back to the warp pad, the other Crystal Gems in tow.

Unbenounced to her, Pierce was glaring daggers at her back. He had seen her true colors today: she was not a hero, but a petty coward who would let innocents die to protect one of her own. She and all her lackeys were no better than the monsters they fought.

* * *

_May 16, 1997. BAINE Headquarters._

"Alexander left BAINE several days afterwards," Director Mills explained as he paced across the room. "Nobody was able to find him. It wasn't until nearly a year later that the name 'SEEN' even came up."

Many soldiers stood in assembly, listening to Mills' tale. Many weren't sure what to make of it. SEEN was a new sort of threat. Corrupted Gems were one thing: they were largely mindless beasts that acted on instinct. SEEN, though, were humans. Humans capable of making rational decisions to accomplish their goals. Goals that included destroying Gemkind, and anyone that tried to stop them.

Kaden stepped forward. "When I followed Pierce, I thought he was the greatest Commander BAINE had ever had. He always put those under his command first. Whether or not that's still the case, he's become a shell of himself, driven by hate and spite. Needless to say, we have to stop him before he can do any real damage."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

"So, what do you make of it?" asked Gina. Both she and Daniel walked down the hallway, having been summoned to see Carter.

"Of what?" he asked.

"You know, SEEN," she said. "Why would someone hate something like Gems so much?"

Daniel shook his head. "You'd be surprised the kind of hatred human beings are capable of," he said. "It all depends on what they believe. Or more specifically, what they choose to believe."

"But it's just so...irrational!" Gina exclaimed. "It's not like Rose Quartz killed all his soldiers."

"Hatred of an entire people is rarely rational," Daniel said. "Neither are people like Pierce."

"Huh," said Gina. "Y'know, you can be surprisingly poignant when you want to be."

Daniel shrugged. "I've just seen some stuff, that's all."

The two arrived at Carter's office, quickly entering and closing the door behind them. The small office had no windows, so Carter was illuminated only by a tiny desk lamp. "Ya wanted to see us, sir?" said Gina.

Carter nodded. "Let me cut to the chase," he said. "We've recently been contacted by a man who claims to have done dealings with someone working with SEEN. I'm sending both of you to meet him."

"Just us?" asked Daniel.

"Yes. The last thing we want is SEEN picking up on this. If we send a larger group, there's more of a chance of you being spotted. Besides, this mission won't involve any combat if you're lucky, so you won't need anyone else."

"That's what they always say," Daniel said. "Something's going to go wrong, I can just feel it."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the after-action report," Carter said. "Anyway, you shouldn't stick around here for long. Your plane to Empire City leaves this evening."


	9. Inside Source

Chapter Nine: Inside Source

* * *

_June 3, 1997. Empire City._

"Well, this looks like the place," said Gina. She pulled their BAINE-issued black car into a parking space near the docks, in front of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. "Y'know, they could've picked a nicer place to meet than _this_ travesty of real estate. Like a hotel, or something. Preferably someplace with a wet bar."

Daniel, who was sat in the shotgun seat, stepped out of the vehicle. "This wouldn't exactly be discreet if we met this character in some luxury hotel, would it?"

Gina closed the door behind her. "Oh yeah, like nobody's gonna see anything suspicious about two geeks in suits and ties meeting up with a couple've undesirables out by an old shipyard. Speaking of undesirables, you have your 'insurance policy' on you, yeah?"

Daniel pushed his jacket aside to reveal a handgun holstered on his waist. "You got yours?" he said. Gina did the same. "Good. You don't think we'll need an 'extended warranty,' do you?"

"Nah, we'll leave those in the car," she said. She locked the car doors remotely, and the two walked towards the warehouse door. "Remind me again, what's this guy's deal?"

"Dexter Lewis," Daniel recited, producing a photograph. The picture depicted a pale, wiry man with long strands of dirty brown hair and a thin layer of fuzz on his upper lip, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses. "He's a major figure in Empire City's criminal underground. Smuggling, forgery, extortion, you name it."

"Sounds like a real peach," Gina said.

Daniel grunted in agreement. "Aside from all that loveliness, he's also heavily involved in a black market dealing with salvaged Gem tech. That's how he first came into contact with SEEN."

"Huh. Vargas was right," Gina said. "You really _can_ get anything off the black market."

"Yup. In any case, for someone with as extensive a criminal record as him to come to us, that's an indicator of just how bad SEEN is. We should be prepared for anything."

"Then it's a good thing we've got the element of surprise," Gina said. She knocked on the door, the knocks echoing through the warehouse walls.

A nervous-looking man opened the door for the two of them, and they entered. The warehouse was filled with all sorts of goods, some more legal than others. Among the items were several bits and pieces of technicolor metal and stone recognizable as Gem in origin.

"Afternoon," said Daniel with a curt nod. "I'm Agent Bridge of BAINE, and this is Agent Packard. We're here to speak to a Mr. Dexter Lewis about an organization he recently had business dealings with."

"Over here," a somewhat raspy voice said from further into the warehouse. Gina and Daniel navigated the maze of contraband to reach its origin. Towards the center of the building was Dexter himself, sat in a swivel chair in front of a desk.

"Mr. Lewis?" said Gina.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. "And just 'Dex' is fine. Please, have a seat." He indicated to a pair of wooden chairs next to the agents.

"Er, I think I'd rather stand, if it's all the same to you," Gina said. Daniel did the same.

"Suit yourself. Now, I take it you're here to ask me more about them 'SEEN' guys?"

"That would be very helpful, yes," said Daniel. "If you would, start with how you met them in the first place."

Dex nodded. "Alright. Well, I've been in this business since I was a tyke. Not literally, mind you, I was fourteen. Some of the fellas who'd been here longer'n me, they showed me about this crazy stuff that people had been digging up all around the world for centuries now. Nobody knew who it belonged to, but we did know it was crazy valuable, and that was all we needed to know."

"Mr. Dex?" Gina said. "I hate to interrupt, but I couldn't help but notice that your...associates seem to be keeping an eye on us. It's giving me a bad feeling in my gut."

"What's the matter, you got stage fright or something?" said Dex.

"What she means is," said Daniel, "you better not be planning any funny business." He turned just enough so that Dex could see his pistol. "If this is a trap, it is a very ill-advised one."

"N-now hang on a second there, officers!" said Dex, holding up his hands. "This ain't like that! I'm on your side, see? Here, I'll give you some more space." He waved off his subordinates, who walked away. "Okay boys, take five. We'll get back to work when we're done here. Better?"

"Much," said Daniel. "Continue."

"Right, so anyway, we buy this 'Gem tech,' as they called it, from the people who dug it up, and then sell it to whoever wants it. Usually, nobody really knows how to work it, and they just want it because it looks neat, or because of some energy inside it or something. Heck, we've even sold some of it to museums!"

"And where does SEEN come in?" asked Gina.

"Well, a few months ago, I was approached by someone who wanted to buy some artifacts. I didn't think much of it, until I saw just how much they wanted. I mean, this guy was throwing away thousands of dollars on this stuff! We make pretty good bank here, but that's unheard of! A while later, he got me in contact with his boss, some schmuck by the name of Alexander Pierce."

"Oh, we're familiar with that name," said Gina.

"So am I, at least now," he said. "He started off pretty typical, just a guy with a hole in his pocket and cash to burn. It wasn't until a few weeks into our partnership I found out exactly why he wanted all this stuff. See, him and his cronies? They're building something. He never told me what, but he did say that he figured out a way to build what he called 'a Gem-killing weapon.' This was also where I learned just what Gems were, but that's a story for another time. At first, I thought he was crazy because he wanted to kill aliens. Then, I figured out he was crazy because he wanted to _kill_ aliens! I mean, there's no easy way to say this, that man's planning genocide!"

"Just as we thought," said Daniel. "And is this why you came to us in the first place?"

"Yes and no. Even after I figured out the Gems were real, I couldn't really do anything about it. I didn't know any Gems, y'know? Besides, I figured most of them were just animals anyhow. But that all changed when I saw just how far this man's willing to go for his vendetta."

Dex got up from his chair. "I wasn't the first black market Gem-tech-dealer he went to. With all the stockpiles SEEN had, they must've been getting it from all across the continent, maybe the world. Thing is, these dealers? A lot of the ones near here disappeared without a trace a little while before he came to me. And I think he's to blame."

"I see," said Gina. "Do you have any proof of this?"

"No, unfortunately," he continued. "All I can say is that around this time, he started getting all weird. Well, weirder than he already was. Like he was getting paranoid or something. He started getting all friendly with me, talking about what good buddies we were. I'm pretty sure he was threatening me, saying he'd take me out if I crossed him."

Dex sat back down. His tone and expression turned incredibly solemn. "Then one day, I confronted him. Told him he was nuts, and that he might want to rethink this whole thing. Then...the man just turns to me, and he says a few words. Just a few words, and he stepped out of the room. That was when I knew I needed help."

"And, what was it he said?" asked Gina.

"An address," he said. "A house on the other side of town. Where my sister and her family live." Both agents exchanged worried glances. "That's why I came to you. Pierce talked about BAINE a little bit, so I knew where to start. It took a bit of digging, but after a while, I was finally able to find you. You guys were the only ones who could help me."

"I see," said Daniel. "We'll send some undercover agents to make sure your family is safe. In the meantime, what else did you learn about SEEN?"

"Not a whole lot, to be honest. They didn't really tell me a lot about their operations and stuff. I was lucky I found out what I did. Though, there is this little tidbit: whatever this weapon is they're working on, it has something to do with this place called 'the Forge.' But that's all I got."

"The Forge…" Gina repeated. "We'll look into it. Thank you for contacting us, Mr. Dex. You did the right thing."

"Yeah, for once," he said. "Listen: my whole life, I've been surrounded by psychopaths and murderers. I'm not lying when I say that none of them have ever scared me so bad as this Pierce guy. And it's not just me and my family I'm worried about, neither: it's everyone. He's got all sorts of lowlives under his thumb: people whose families got killed by those monster-Gems, yeah, but also hired guns and escaped convicts. He's building himself an army of people who have no problem killing anyone who gets in their way, Gem or human." He sighed. "Do me a favor: stop this guy, will ya?"

"Trust me, we have every plan to," said Daniel, turning towards the door.

"Why don't you lay low for a couple days?" said Gina. "We'll get in contact with the police, see if we can get you on witness protection. We'll deal with this whole smuggling thing later, but SEEN is a more pressing concern."

Soon, both agents were out the door. The warehouse was silent, Dex and all his flunkies making sure neither of them would double back. Soon, movement began again. Some of the workers bolted the door, while others switched from their dusty clothes into form-fitting body armor. Dex only sighed, and shook his head.

"A remarkable performance," said a deep voice to his side. "I almost believed you to be telling the truth." A trio of figures walked out of the shadows. The two on the side massive, standing at least eight feet tall. Both were covered in armor, and each wielded a machine gun almost the size of a full-grown man. The figure in the middle was nowhere near as large, though he clearly called the shots. He was covered head-to-toe in grey clothing, sporting a large, flowing coat, as well as a gas mask over his face. Not a single inch of skin could be seen.

"That's because I _was_," said Dex. "Just because I went along with your little scheme doesn't mean I want you guys to win."

"It matters not who you wish to win," said the mask-clad man. "It only matters who holds the cards at the end of the day. And on this day, we have a full house."

"Ah, stop talking like you know what that means, you sun-burnt freak!" said Dex. "Anyhow, how exactly do you guys have all the cards now? BAINE knows about the Forge, and those two just walked right outta here without a care in the world."

"Exactly how it was planned," the figure said. "Those two will lead us directly to BAINE headquarters, where we can eliminate them once and for all. And should they survive this, and manage to find the Forge, we will be prepared for their arrival."

"Well, I'm glad you get such satisfaction about this," said Dex. "What was your name again? Echo?"

"_Mr._ Echo."

"Right, right, whatever. Well, Mr. Echo, you can count me out of the surprise party. I played my part, now I want out!"

"I expected you to ask that," said the man. "Very well: you are relieved of your services."

The masked man unholstered a pistol. Before Dex could cry out in alarm, a shot rang out. The agents were long gone, and did not hear it. A body hit the floor, and blood pooled out onto the concrete.

The man nodded towards the exit. "Follow them." Dex's workers, who were never really his workers at all, obliged.


	10. Rush Hour

Chapter Ten: Rush Hour

* * *

"Man. This is heavier than I would have thought," said Gina as she navigated through the crowded streets of midtown. "What kind of weapon do you think he was talking about?"

Daniel, who had been staying in his own mind throughout the drive, merely shrugged. "Whatever it is, it really had Dex on edge. We'd better find out about this 'Forge' thing as soon as we can."

"Well, the good news is the sun finally decided to show its face," said Gina. Indeed, the heavy cloud layer had parted, sunlight settling down on the boroughs of the noisy city.

"How is that relevant?" asked Daniel.

"Not everything has to be dark and dismal just because SEEN's back," Gina responded. "It's little things like this that keep us going, you know?"

Her passenger shook his head. "Whatever you say. I prefer to see the big picture." He looked to Gina when she didn't respond. "Is something up?"

The driver's eyes were repeatedly glancing at the rear-view mirror to her left. "That car behind us...I think we're being followed."

Daniel looked into his mirror. Immediately behind them was a black vehicle with tinted windows and no identifying markings-neither of them good signs. It stayed close, though not close enough to seem unnatural. However, it's erratic starting and stopping made it clear that it was indeed following them. "You think it's SEEN?" he asked.

"Most likely." Gina said. "I mean, who else would it be?"

"Here, try to lose them in this parking garage," Daniel suggested.

Gina took a detour, driving through several levels of the garage. It soon became clear that their pursuer was in no mind to let them escape. The unmarked car tailed them throughout the structure, always catching up with them whenever they thought they had given it the slip.

"This isn't working," said Gina. "Do you think we should just pull over?"

"I wouldn't risk it," suggested Daniel. "If Pierce is crazy enough to kidnap black market Gem dealers to build some kind of superweapon, I'd bet his cronies are crazy enough to light us up in broad daylight."

Gina nodded. "Unfortunately, you're probably right. Well, if we can't hide from 'em, we can run from 'em. Let's take the freeway, see if we can't give 'em the slip."

She turned onto the highway and, sure enough, the other car followed. Their vehicle accelerated down the road in an attempt to shake off the pursuer, but they only sped up further.

"No good," Daniel reported, "they're still on us."

"Hang on, there's a pass coming up," Gina said. "Hold on to something!" Once they came up on the turn, she pulled the handbrake and spun the wheel as hard as she could to the left. Though this daring U-turn earned some irate honks from other drivers, the agents seemed to have lost their chaser.

Gina sped down the highway at well past the speed limit, weaving between the fast and slow lanes. "That looks like it did it," she said. "Let's get back to the city before they realize where we...uh...is that…?" She was referring to another vehicle that had just appeared behind them, likewise sporting opaque windows. The catch was it wasn't alone: an entire convoy of at least seven of these cars was rapidly approaching.

"Well, crap," said Daniel. "Should we radio for backu—"

He was cut off by the unmistakable sound of gunfire, followed by that of a bullet colliding with the rear of their car. Both agents were caught off-guard by this.

"They're shooting at us!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Yup, that's definitely SEEN!" Gina said. "You got any more ideas?"

"Yeah, shoot back," Daniel said.

"I'm driving, ya idiot!" yelled Gina. "But if you want to take some shots, be my guest!"

Daniel undid his seatbelt and unholstered his pistol. He leaned out the window and fired several shots at the pursuing cars, not that it had any effect. He ducked back inside as the enemies shot back. Some of the hostile vehicles were drawing closer, most likely attempting to cut them off. Most civilian cars had abandoned the highway, fleeing for slower yet safer passages.

"Should we head back to the city?" said Gina.

"No, there's too many civilians," Daniel said, firing off several more shots. "We'll double back once we've dealt with these guys. Don't we have anything heavier than this?"

"Grab the extended warranty! It's in the back!" Gina said. Daniel crawled into the back seats and opened a hidden compartment beneath them, revealing a submachine gun. He loaded it before punching through the rear windshield and subsequently opening fire.

This new weapon was much more effective on the enemy cars, though was not quite enough to deal critical damage. "Those things must be armored," Daniel said. "Don't suppose you have any more hidden compartments in here?"

One of the cars had evaded the pair's notice and pulled up to the right side of their vehicle. An armored soldier was visible through the open window. "Unfortunately, no," answered Gina. "I-yah!" The SEEN trooper opened fire, with Gina narrowly ducking out of the bullets' path. "You little-that's it!"

Gina slammed the wheel violently to the side, causing her car to ram into theirs. The enemy car was shoved off the road, smashing into a road sign. This one was out of commission, but there were still several more that had to be dealt with.

Daniel continued firing at the pursuing cars. "We need a more permanent solution, I can't keep this up forever," he said. "Only got so many magazines."

"Alright, alright, no need to panic, I've got an idea." As bullets pounded the back end of their vehicle, Gina lined it up with the left-most car.

"What exactly is-oh, no. Gina, tell me you aren't doing what I think you're doing," Daniel said.

"Depends what you're thinking," she answered. "Besides, if you have any better ideas, I'm all ears."

"Okay, but if this doesn't work, I'm absolutely going to haunt you."

"Can't haunt me if I'm a ghost, too," said Gina. "Here goes nothing!"

Gina slammed on the brakes. As their car screeched to a halt, most of the others flew past them, going too fast to stop in time, and too close together to turn around. The one directly behind them, however, collided with them. Both Gina and Daniel were prepared for the impact, with the former quickly managing to turn the vehicle around. By the time the SEEN operatives had pushed the airbags away, the agents were already speeding back towards Empire City.

"You see?" said Gina. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say: you're in the front!" said Daniel. "There has to be at least twenty versions of that where one of us bites it."

"So let's be glad this isn't one of them!" she said. By now, the enemy vehicles, at least the ones that could still drive, had turned around and were headed in their direction once again.

"This thing's pretty banged up," said Daniel. "I doubt we can pull off another stunt like that and live."

"Luckily for you, I've got another idea," said Gina. "Let's get 'em with a reverse trojan horse!"

* * *

A trio of black cars, windows tinted and bearing no license plates, pulled into the middle of Empire City. They drove around for a while, but it wasn't long until they found what they were searching for. Upon discovering the vehicle they had been chasing, the cars stopped, and numerous armored personnel stepped out. All of them held a weapon, aiming it at the vehicle in the event that its passengers tried any more tricks.

"No escape this time," said one of them. The armed troops cautiously approached the still car, before deciding that it had indeed parked for good this time. The same soldier banged on the door. "Come out of there!" he shouted. "We have you surrounded!"

The troops pried the driver door from its hinges. A brief scan of the interior showed that the occupants had fled-or if they had stayed, they were hiding somewhere.

"Of course," the soldier, who was apparently their commander, said. "We can't let them get away. You two, stay here and secure the vehicle. The rest of you, spread out. They can't have gone far."

Indeed, they did not go far. But while the SEEN soldiers searched through the nearby shops and streets, the pair of agents listened in on their efforts from beneath their very feet. They had hidden in the sewer.

"Ha, I figured that'd throw 'em for a loop," Gina said quietly. "Now let's get going. They'll probably think to look down here eventually." The pair began walking down the pathways, with the aim of resurfacing somewhere with less SEEN presence.

"How was that in any way a trojan horse?" asked Daniel.

"It was a _reverse_ trojan horse," said Gina. "Because instead of a bunch of people being inside a thing, there was nobody in-ah, nevermind. Let's just focus on getting back to base."

"Yes," said Daniel. "Carter and Mills will definitely want to hear what we found out."


	11. Searching

Chapter Eleven: Searching

* * *

_June 6, 1997. BAINE Headquarters._

"Dex was killed," reported Dr. Rhodes. "We sent ECPD to the warehouse, and they found his body. Gunshot wound."

Rhodes stood in his lab alongside Fireteam Victor and Kaden. After Daniel and Gina returned back to base, they had reported everything that had occurred in Empire City. It was only now that any results of their findings had come to the surface.

Daniel solemnly stared ahead. "Did they at least find out who did it?"

Rhodes shook his head. "When they got there, the warehouse was abandoned. I think it's pretty obvious who was behind it, though."

"And what about this 'Forge' place?" asked Carter. "Has anyone found any information on where it is?"

"Unfortunately, no. I couldn't find any place called 'the Forge' that could support the sort of dealings that Dex mentioned."

"Well, obviously they wouldn't call it the same thing that everyone else does, right?" said Vargas. "If I had a secret evil lair, I'd use some sort of code when talking about it. So, I'm guessing it's the same deal here."

"But what would that leave?" said Hester. "How are we supposed to search for something if we don't know what we're looking for?"

"Easy," said Carter. "You look for people. Wherever this Forge place is, if SEEN is using it as their headquarters, there has to be loads of people coming in and out. So in order for this place not to be suspicious, I imagine it will either be somewhere out in the middle of nowhere, or a highly-populated area. Either somewhere you'd never think to look, or somewhere you wouldn't notice it if you did look."

"What exactly am I supposed to do with that?" asked Rhodes. "What you've just described is a place that's impossible to find. How do you expect me to find a place that can't be found?"

"What, haven't you ever seen a movie?" responded Gina. "Just triangulate the coordinates, or some such science wizardry. It's not that hard."

Amidst all of this discussion, Ichigo, on a hunch, had gone over to one of the computers in Rhodes' office and accessed the files on Gem history. No one noticed that he was absent.

"If you ask me, we should be focusing more on these black market dealers," said Daniel. "SEEN is clearly interested in collecting Gem tech to build their weapon. If we interrogate some of these guys, they could lead us right to them."

"Good thought, but that sounds a bit risky," said Hester. "Given that SEEN murdered Dex, they clearly keep tabs on all their assets. If we go to one of their suppliers, information may leak out, and they'll know we're coming. I think we should just be patient and wait for another lead."

Vargas stepped forward. "No, here's what we do: issue a statement challenging SEEN to a fight at a fake base. We give them the coordinates, and then we ambush them when they show."

"Vargas, that would never work," said Gina.

"It would if everyone around here pulled their weight," he retorted.

It was then that Ichigo decided to speak up. "Hey guys? I don't have a plan exactly, but I think I found something interesting…"

"Well, what is it?" said Kaden. "Spit it out, Nakayama!"

He beckoned everyone else over to the monitor. "So, I remembered something I heard about the Gems a few months back. Apparently, the place where they created new Gems was called 'the Kindergarten.' I remember thinking to myself, 'Wow, that's pretty on-the-nose.' And while you guys were talking, I wondered, 'Could any other Gem places be named like that?'"

"So, what did you find?" asked Hester.

"I looked up some info on some of the various Gem locations around the planet, and here's what I found." The monitor displayed pictures of the various locations. "In addition to the Kindergarten, the big temple the Crystal Gems live in is called the 'Crystal Temple.' The big spire out in the sea is called the 'Lunar Sea Spire.' Not to mention, they're from a planet called 'Homeworld.' So, doesn't it sound likely that the Forge is somehow Gem related?

The group considered this. "Hmm...but why would SEEN set up shop at some Gem location if they hate Gems?" Gina wondered aloud.

"How should I know?" said Ichigo. "Maybe they're going for poetic irony or something. In any case, they're making a weapon there. Wouldn't it make sense for Gems to make weapons at a place called 'the Forge?'"

"I mean, it's the last place _I'd_ look," said Rhodes. He turned to Kaden. "Hey, maybe that thing you said about them being in the last place we'd look is right after all."

"I suppose there's no harm in asking," said Carter. "I'll see if we can get in contact with the Gems and ask them about the Forge."

"Sounds like a plan," Ichigo said. "So, what now?"

"Not much," Carter replied. "You're all dismissed for now. We'll regroup once we get more info, and see if we can't launch an attack on SEEN. For now, we'll just have to wait."

"Works for me," Daniel said. Fireteam Victor began to slowly shuffle out of the room. Carter caught Daniel by the shoulder before he left.

"Hey," the captain said. "You've done some good work for our organization. I wanted to thank you."

"No need to, Sir," he replied. "I'm only following your orders, and-"

"I meant about SEEN," said Kaden. "If you hadn't sniffed out that rifle, we might never have known they were back."

"I'm sure we would've figured it out some way or another," Daniel said. "Still, thank you, Sir. I'm glad I could help."

"Well, let's hope we get a bit more help like yours," Carter said. "Dismissed."

Daniel nodded, exiting the room. Only Carter and Rhodes remained-and the scientist soon returned to his projects.

"And what exactly are you working on?" asked Kaden.

"Improved armor," said Rhodes. "I'm trying to work out a way to make it resistant against SEEN's armor-piercing rounds. Trust me, you'll need it."

* * *

_June 8, 1997. Classified Location._

The warp pad activated, sending a column of white light towards the sky. Once she materialized, the lone Gem examined her surroundings: a small caravan of hummers had formed a half-circle around the warp pad, inside of which stood a handful of humans. Most of them the Gem did not recognize, but the one nearest to the pad she had seen before on several occasions.

"Morgan," Pearl said cordially. She gracefully stepped down from the warp pad towards the human.

"Good to see you again, Pearl," said BAINE's Director. "I wish we could meet under more pleasant circumstances, but the reason I called you here is far from a happy one."

"I had suspected," Pearl said. "Tell me, what exactly is so important that you needed to see me as soon as possible, but that you can't tell me before I got here?"

"SEEN is back," Morgan said. These two words were all the Gem needed to hear for it all to make sense.

Pearl looked shocked. "S-SEEN? But I thought we defeated them already. The Battle of Santa Katrina was supposed to be the last of them."

"That's what everyone said," said Morgan. "Myself included. But some way, somehow, they've found a way to rise from the ashes. And we need your help to fight them."

"I'll do what I can," Pearl said. "Is there anything else?"

Morgan nodded. "Yes. We believe they are operating out of an old Gem structure. Are you familiar with a location known as 'the Forge?'"

Once again, this answer stirred up a response in Pearl. She seemed shocked again at first, then angry, before becoming solemn. "The Forge...that was Bismuth's old armory. Where she made all of our weapons during the War."

"I've heard of Bismuth," said Morgan. "Rose mentioned her to me once or twice. And you can show us where it is?"

"Better: I'll join you to take it back from SEEN," Pearl said. "I won't let them use my friend's base as a stronghold for their sick goals. If I can, I'll have Rose bring all four of us."

"I see," said Morgan. "It will certainly be helpful to have you all on board." A short silence passed. "Speaking of Rose...how has she been lately? It's been a while since we last met."

"She's-" Pearl began, before becoming slightly irritated. "She's met someone else. A singer, name of Greg Universe."

Morgan nodded. "I see. Well, I wish the both of them happiness together." Pearl snorted in response to this. "In any case, we will need all of your help if this truly is SEEN's inner sanctum."

"I'm sure Rose will be happy to assist you," said Pearl. "We will contact you once we're ready." With that, Pearl stepped back onto the warp pad. The column of light once again shot skyward, and when it subsided, she had vanished.


	12. The Forge

Chapter Twelve: The Forge

* * *

_June 14, 1997. Unknown Regions._

The air was filled with the sound of helicopter blades as nearly a dozen of the airborne vehicles flew above the landscape. Daniel tried to collect his thoughts, but he could barely hear them over the racket. Plus, he had never liked flying.

Over to Daniel's left, Ichigo tried to tell him something, but he couldn't make it out. Whatever that man was saying, he seemed nervous. Not that Daniel could blame him-they were going to storm what could very well be SEEN's home base. He only nodded and pretended to listen.

The copters eventually reached their destination. A large mountain appeared in the distance, which appeared to have been hollowed out, as evidenced by the remnants of Gem technology that littered the outskirts of the formation. The helicopters touched down not far from the mountain, but just far enough so as to not alert SEEN to their presence.

The soldiers filed out and prepared to march on the stronghold. Daniel checked and double checked his weapon when Ichigo approached.

"So, like I was saying, it all seems pretty messed-up, huh?" he said.

"What? Oh, yeah, exactly," said Daniel. He had no idea what Ichigo was talking about, but decided to continue the conversation in spite of this. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, like I was saying, it-oh, hey, here comes Hester. Let's ask her what she thinks. Hey, Hester!"

The woman joined the pair. "Hey Ichigo," she said. "Daniel. What's up?"

"I was telling Daniel about a theory I had," Ichigo continued. "We all thought it was a bit weird how SEEN set up shop in a Gem stronghold despite their hatred of Gems, right? Well, I've been wondering if that's _why_ they're here. They need Gem tech to build this weapon, so it must be a Gem weapon. After all, who would know more about how to kill Gems than the Gems themselves?"

"Makes sense," Hester said. "Either way, I get the feeling they'll have ways of killing humans in there, too. Don't let your guard down, either of you."

"Will do," Daniel said. Before long, a pair of Gems was seen approaching from near the mountain's top. Daniel recognized both of them, but had not gotten their names when he had first seen them. One was pale white with sea-green clothing and peach hair, with a dainty build not unlike a ballerina. The other was much larger, red in color, with a gigantic black afro and eye-covering shades. Both figures approached Captain Carter.

"Good, you're here," Carter said. "Not to jinx anything, but with any luck, we-wait, where's the rest of you?"

"Rose couldn't make it," Garnet said. "She's busy."

"It was the strangest thing," Pearl said. "When I mentioned the Forge, she got really apprehensive all of a sudden. She told me she couldn't go, but didn't specify why."

"She must still be mourning Bismuth," said Garnet. "She made Amethyst stay with her as well. Didn't want her getting involved with SEEN."

"Mm. I see," said Carter. "Not ideal, but who am I to judge? Did you see any signs of SEEN on your way over?"

"Nothing," Pearl said. "The door wasn't even open. How they even got in there is beyond me."

Carter rubbed his chin inquisitively. "And we're sure they truly are here? I'd hate to have come all the way down here for nothing. What about you, do you see anything with that voodoo magic of yours?"

"Future vision," Garnet corrected. "And yes, I see many things. In some instances, your soldiers are slaughtered by SEEN's forces, while in others, the Forge is completely empty."

"Oh. That's...helpful," said Carter.

Garnet shrugged. "It's not an exact science."

"Let's just hope this doesn't go pear-shaped," Carter said. "I'll go rally the troops. It's time we made our move."

* * *

The trek up the mountain was almost entirely unremarkable. The Gem architecture was admittedly, as Ichigo put it, 'cool,' but there was little else there. It certainly felt abandoned: which, if true, meant that all their stealth was pointless. Vargas felt that stealth was pointless either way.

"All I'm saying is if it was up to me, we'd just glass this whole area and be done with it," he whispered. "To hell with things like history and stuff, I'd do this the easy way."

"And that is why you aren't in charge," quipped Gina.

"Maybe not yet," said Vargas. "Just you wait, I'll be running this entire operation in a few years."

"That is, if you don't catch a bullet to the temple because you couldn't stop yammering in enemy territory," said Carter from the front. "How would that look on your tombstone?"

Once they reached the Forge's entrance, Garnet and Pearl opened the massive doors for the humans. Inside was a suffocating heat and an opaque shroud of blackness. The humans activated their night-vision goggles, while both Gems dimly lit their gemstone lights.

Silence was all that the soldiers received as they snuck through the darkness. They didn't dare make any noise themselves for fear of alerting their enemies, but neither did their enemies make noise. It truly seemed as if SEEN was not present. Perhaps Ichigo's theory had been false.

Daniel suddenly felt a hand placed in front of his chest, stopping him in his tracks. He found the hand's owner to be Hester, who was pointing ahead. Apparently, Ichigo had noticed something, and had run in front of the group to warn them of this invisible danger.

Daniel's eyes followed his exaggerated gestures to the hallway they were about to enter through. Hard to make out in the pure green, he nevertheless caught what looked to be a few loose wires spilling out over the doorframe. They were most certainly not Gem in origin, which could only mean that they were human. Which meant that SEEN had indeed been here. Which meant…

"Enough charades, Nakayama, spit it out!" hissed Carter.

Just as Ichigo had feared, the doorway exploded. He had just enough time to tackle the nearest troopers to the ground before the bombs were detonated, just barely saving them from the ensuing shrapnel. Shouting now filled the air, from sources that definitely weren't BAINE. Daniel was able to drag himself to cover just as the floodlights turned on, and the bullets started flying.

"Ambush!" yelled Carter. "Get to cover! Open fire!"

Daniel deactivated his night vision and sent bursts towards the attacking soldiers. One of them who had been flanking him was felled by a precise shot from Hester.

"Guess Ichigo's theory was right on the money!" she said, ever cordial.

"You'd think I'd be happier about being shot at!" Daniel replied. He sent a few bullets at an uncovered troop, but was unsure if he had hit his target. "What exactly was our game plan here?"

"I'm not sure, I think we had anticipated more stealth!" she said.

Meanwhile, Garnet and Pearl were doing all they could to fight off the enemy troops. Being light-based constructs, bullets had little effect on their physical bodies, though enough shots would be enough to poof them. However, it was their gems they had to be careful of. A rogue bullet would be enough to cause a serious fracture.

Garnet, with her gauntlets covering both of her gems, could afford to be a lot less careful than Pearl. She was right up in SEEN's faces, sending troopers flying left and right. She barely even registered the bullets colliding with her.

Pearl fought largely the same as the human soldiers, taking cover behind nearby objects, and firing bolts of energy from her spear. She used the weapon to disarm and incapacitate the soldiers that got too close for comfort. Nearby was Carter, fighting a lot more boldly than many of his troops. Being armed with a custom shotgun may have had something to do with that.

"They're overwhelming us!" he shouted back to his battalion. "We need to find a way to flank them!"

"On it, Captain," said Daniel. He took off running down a narrow corridor to the right, which would hopefully lead him to the other side of the offense.

Kaden shouted after him. "Bridge, don't run off on your own!" But Daniel was determined to carve a path through the opposition, even if it meant doing it alone. _Especially_ if it meant doing it alone.

He ran a few meters down the dark hallway until it seemed like he was far enough away from the combat. Using the sounds of gunfire as an auditory landmark, he made his way around to behind SEEN's assault.

He was just crossing a narrow bridge over a fiery chasm when he heard footsteps behind him. Daniel whipped around, aiming his rifle at the noise, which turned out to be only Vargas.

"Easy, Trigger, I'm on your side," he said.

Daniel lowered his weapon. "And I suppose you're here to bring me back?" he asked.

"You kidding? As if I'd miss out on this action."

"Well, I don't need your backup." Daniel said, turning his back.

"Pffft, _you're_ the one backing _me_ up," Vargas said. "As if I-get down!"

Vargas ducked behind a nearby shelf as the bullets flew in their direction. Daniel did so as well, though not before one of them whizzed right by his ear, narrowly missing him.

Vargas combat-rolled out from behind the shelf and opened fire, laying out several of their attackers. Daniel had to admit, when it came to combat, Vargas was pretty much unstoppable. That was what he thought, however, until the grenade landed between them.

They both dove away from the explosive, with Vargas managing to gasp out an "Oh sh-" before it blew, sending the soldiers careening over the edge and into the pit. They landed on a sloped incline, which unfortunately did little to slow their descent.

Daniel, being quite savvy regarding matters such as these, correctly presumed that a lake of lava rested at the bottom of this pit. He pushed himself off of the wall as he slid down, only just managing to grab onto a lower bridge. He clambered up and examined his surroundings.

He looked back at the slope, but saw no sign of Vargas. Assuming the worst, he stared down into the bed of lava. Fortunately, he saw no sign that his comrade had fallen into the molten lake, nor had he heard a splash. Unfortunately, this did not answer where he was, only where he wasn't.

Making matters worse, Daniel saw a handful of SEEN soldiers approaching to his right. A quick glance would confirm that they were coming from the left as well. He had lost his rifle during the fall, the gun now balanced on a small ledge quite a way from arm's reach. Still, as he placed his hand on his sidearm, Daniel knew he had to fight his way out of this. He whipped the pistol out, aimed it at the soldiers and pulled the trigger…

_Click._

Figures.


	13. Captured

Chapter Thirteen: Captured

* * *

This just got better and better, didn't it?

There Daniel was, having been deprived of his weapons and armor, being marched down the dimly-lit hallways of the Forge by the masked SEEN troops. Perhaps that was why they chose this place as their base: the mood lighting.

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Daniel asked them. "You obviously need me, otherwise you'd have shot me already. You plan on interrogating me or something?"

"Quiet," one of the soldiers said. "Commander Pierce gave us orders to bring back at least one of BAINE's people. For your sake, you better hope he hasn't already found one."

"Well, that's comforting," Daniel said.

"I said _quiet_!" the soldier growled, striking the bound Daniel between his shoulder blades with the butt of his gun. Daniel winced and stumbled forwards before the other soldiers grabbed his arms. It was against his better judgement, but Daniel figured he should probably listen, at least for now.

The BAINE agent was walked through the complex for several minutes, all of them in silence. During this time, Daniel attempted to formulate an escape plan. They were all armed, so simply running didn't seem like an option. He could try and fight, but it was four against one. If he attacked one of them, which was inadvisable in and of itself because his hands were tied, the others would surely shoot him. This left only using one of them as a human shield, which, given his current situation, was improbable at best and foolhardy at worst. The only thing he could do now was play along.

After a while, the group entered a very large room. For a simple smithy, this complex was far larger than Daniel had expected. A wall of heat slapped against his face upon entering the massive chamber, no doubt from the lava that flowed just beneath them. The soldiers escorted Daniel to the far side of the room.

As Daniel examined his surroundings, he caught sight of a truly spectacular marvel. A giant statue of Rose Quartz towered over the inhabitants of the chamber. Despite his captivity, Daniel stared up at her viseage in awe. Every feature, every detail, had been lovingly represented by the sculptor with pain-staking accuracy. She looked just like the woman Daniel had seen all those years ago.

The SEEN troops brought Daniel to a metal chair of clearly human construction, chaining his arms and legs to the seat. The chair, and the makeshift command center set up near it, seemed quite out of place inside this ancient structure.

With their prisoner restrained, the soldiers made for the exit. "What, that's it?" asked Daniel. "You're just going to leave me here?" The soldiers gave no answer as they walked away, confirming that this was indeed the case. Under the assumption that he was now alone, Daniel made an attempt to free himself from his bondage. This attempt was short-lived as he soon heard a voice from his side.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the man's voice said. Daniel turned to see a figure obscured by shadows. "The statue, I mean. Despite everything they've done, I have to admit the Gems have a flair for the artistic. It's a shame things turned out the way that they did."

Daniel was admittedly a bit worried, being held captive be the enemy, after all, but he wasn't about to let them know that. "Alexander Pierce, I presume?" he said.

The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing the same aged face Daniel had seen in Peru, complete with mustache and eyepatch. "I take it you've heard of me?"

"You could say that," Daniel said. "You're the psychopath who wants to kill all Gems, right?"

"That sentence is almost entirely true," Pierce answered. "While I can't confirm that I'm a psychopath, I can't deny it either. As for wanting to kill all Gems, that much is correct." Receiving silence from his captive, he continued. "And I suppose you want to know why, is that true?"

Daniel nodded. "I would have asked, but I figured you'd just give some vague speech about order, or strength, or something."

Pierce chuckled lightly at this response. "I get the sense you aren't new to this sort of thing. Tell me, how many times have you been held captive before?"

"By two-bit criminals? Only once or twice," Daniel admitted. "But by a megalomaniacal basket case? This is a first for me, believe it or not."

"I'm glad to be a member of such an exclusive club," Pierce joked. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Nun," Daniel responded.

"Excuse me?" Pierce said. "Did you just say your name is 'Nun?'"

"Yup," Daniel answered. "It's short for Nun O'ya Business."

Pierce grinned. "Well, Nun O'ya, I bid you welcome to our home away from home," he said, gesturing to the pair's surroundings. "It's not much, but it does have quite a few secrets and surprises hidden in the walls."

"Like a weapon?" Daniel said.

"Oh, yes, the weapon," Pierce said. "I was so caught up in the festivities that I almost forgot. I take it our old friend Dexter told you about that?" Pierce stood up and turned to the side. "What do you think? Should we show it to him?"

This question was directed at a figure Daniel had been unaware of until now. Another man stepped out of the shadows, clad in a grey coat and gas mask. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," this man said.

With this, Pierce stepped away to procure the weapon in question. Daniel and this other man stared at each other for some time in silence. Something about this man's demeanor was unnerving, and not just in his attire. Strange as it was, Daniel actually hoped Pierce returned soon.

His wish was soon granted. "You know, it was Mr. Echo here who tipped us off about the Forge," Pierce said. "We would never have even found this place if it wasn't for him. And it was here that we discovered something _really_ interesting: schematics. Schematics for a weapon designed specifically to shatter Gems." SEEN's commander walked back into view carrying some sort of bulky device on his arm. It appeared to be made mostly out of Gem tech, though a large drill extended forwards from the tip. "The plans had taken some wear and tear over time, but I think the end result is more than capable of getting the job done." He pumped a handle attached to the machine, causing the drill to spin-slowly at first, it gradually built up speed, filling the room with whirring. "This...is the Breaking Point."

Daniel stared at the device. "So, to recap, you intend to shatter every single Gem on the planet...with a glorified power drill."

In response, Pierce grinned. "There are two things wrong with that statement. First of all…" Pierce turned to face the wall before driving the device into it. The drill bored through the material with little to no effort, and with such speed that Daniel was left silenced. Pierce disabled the device, handing it off to Mr. Echo.

"And second of all, this isn't the only Breaking Point. Over at out _real_ base, we're mass-producing them as I speak. Before long, we'll have enough to completely overwhelm the Crystal Gems and their monstrous former allies. Their strength will mean nothing in the face of our sheer numbers. Not to mention, Rose Quartz's reluctance to kill her foes will mean our numbers will never dwindle."

"See, you say that," Daniel said, "but you forget that BAINE doesn't care about that. If you're a threat, we're taking you down, even if we have to use lethal force. And we won't let you do this."

"Ah, I was waiting for you to bring that up," Pierce said. "That heroic delusion you and all your brainwashed friends share is exactly why I had you brought here in the first place. You see, I'm fully aware of the threat BAINE poses to my goals. So, to get straight to the point...where is your base?"

"What, you don't know?" Daniel asked. "Didn't you use to work for them?"

"Don't play dumb, " he said. "BAINE changes the location of their headquarters every few decades. After I cut ties with them, they'd have to. So, why don't you let me know where you all meet these days?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "What, you think I know? I've never been."

Pierce sighed. "The sad thing is, I can't tell if you're lying or not. I wouldn't put it past BAINE to keep their base a secret from their own members. I don't suppose I could offer you something that could change your mind?"

"What, like a membership to your little anti-Gem club?" said Daniel. "No offense, but get bent."

"I thought not," Pierce said. "In that case, I'm afraid I'll have to resort to more...hands-on methods. Echo, if you would?"

"Gladly." Mr. Echo activated the Breaking Point once more, the piercing sound of the drill filling the room. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he brought the tip of the drill closer and closer to Daniel's throat.

"You see, while it is intended for use on Gems, I've found that the Breaking Point works quite well on humans. It certainly isn't pretty, but it gets the job done."

"Yeah, well, killing me won't help your cause," Daniel said. He was trying to keep his cool as best be could, but imminent painful death was quite nerve-wracking.

"True. It won't hurt it, either," Pierce said. Daniel was now leaning back as far as he could, but the drill was inches away from his flesh. "I'll just get another one of you to give me some usable information." He gazed coldly as the drill approached its mark. "This may pinch a little…"

It was then that several gunshots rang out.

Mere moments before the drill connected with Daniel, these bullets collided with Mr. Echo, causing him and the Breaking Point to fall to the ground.

"_What!?_" Pierce shouted.

Daniel looked in the direction the bullets had come from. An armored soldier stood with rifle outstretched-it was Vargas. "'Sup?"

Another flurry of bullets sprang from the rifle's muzzle. Pierce ducked into a doorway, sealing it behind him. Vargas ran over to his comrade.

"Damn, he got away," he said. "Ah, at least I got one of 'em, yeah?" He began to undo the bindings on Daniel's chair.

"Vargas? I thought you were dead, what happened?"

"Not dead yet, bud," Vargas said. "I landed on a chunk of rock underneath that bridge. I heard them take you, but it took me a good half-hour or so to climb back up. There, that ought to do it!" His chains undone, Daniel stood up, massaging his wrists. "Now, how about we get out of this deathtrap?"

"Unlikely." Both BAINE agents were stunned to see that Mr. Echo had survived Vargas' barrage. While he struggled to his feet, he seemed injured, but not as much as he should have been, considering how many bullets he had taken. In addition, his uniform was riddled with bullet holes, but no blood whatsoever was leaking out. "We've taken all this trouble to lure you into this ambush, and we will not allow you to leave."

"Yeah? Good luck stopping us when you're dead." Quick as a flash, Vargas put a single bullet into Mr. Echo's forehead, causing the man to fall backwards to the ground. With that, he balanced the gun over his shoulder. "Well, that takes care of tha-"

He was cut off by several loud booms causing the room to shake. Filled with dread, both of them looked in the direction the noise was coming from. An enormous armored figure walked into view, carrying an equally enormous gun. Both Daniel and Vargas were used to seeing tall figures, but at roughly eight feet tall, this one was far too large to be a normal human. It only got worse when it opened fire.

Vargas and Daniel took cover behind a pillar as hundreds of bullets rained down upon them. In the corner of his eye, Daniel was sure he could see Mr. Echo stand up and move behind this gigantic thing.

"I think that's our cue to get moving," Daniel said.

"Yup," Vargas agreed.


	14. Escape

Chapter Fourteen: Escape

* * *

Slowly but surely, the SEEN forces on the front lines were learning that uncorrupted Gems, this pair of Crystal Gems in particular, were quite a bit trickier to handle than the corrupted ones. Garnet and Pearl both tore through their ranks, careful to keep their assault non-lethal, but nonetheless devastating. Pearl sliced through their weapons with her spear, knocking them aside with the blunt end. Meanwhile, Garnet was an absolute juggernaut, absorbing bullets like a sponge, and punching and throwing the enemy soldiers every which way. By the time the BAINE soldiers were able to catch up, there was little left for them to do.

Kaden caught up with the duo, examining their handiwork. "You two've been here before, right? Does this place have some sort of command deck? Anywhere that this operation could be managed from?"

"Not really," answered Pearl. "Bismuth was very hands-on with her work, so she never really needed one. If SEEN has set one up, I don't know where it could be."

"We'll just have to look for it," Garnet said. "It's not like they can stop us."

"Hold on a second, Captain!" Gina ran up to Carter, holding something in her hand. "I think I have an idea." Ichigo and Hester ran in behind her, as did a handful of other BAINE operatives.

"Well? What is it, Packard?" he asked.

Gina held up the object: a walky-talky-esque device. "I picked this up off of one of the SEEN goons back there," she explained. "I tried it out a bit, and it looks like it's connected to to a local closed-circuit network here. It might take me a few minutes, but I may be able to find their command center by hacking it."

Hester and Ichigo exchanged glances. "You figured all this out just by looking at that thing?" Ichigo said.

"Well, I fiddled with it for a bit, but yeah, I've got a pretty good idea as to how it works. Should I give it a shot?"

"Couldn't hurt," said Carter. "I say go for it."

"They're in there!" a voice called out from a distance. "Weapons hot!"

"Shoot, incoming!" cried Carter.

"I'll get to work on this thing, you all cover me!" said Gina.

Garnet slammed her gauntlets together. "No problem."

* * *

Daniel and Vargas were not having as easy a time as everyone else, being unaided by a Crystal Gem. Being pursued by an angry giant with a massive gun was also an issue. Dozens of bullets flew past the pair as they attempted to make their getaway.

As their pursuer took a break to reload, Daniel sent out a volley of shots in its direction. No good-whatever this thing was made of, it seemed to be bulletproof.

"What is this guy's deal?" Vargas asked. "First SEEN made a Gem-killing weapon, now they sicced a giant on us! You can't make this stuff up!"

"To be honest, I don't really care who or what that is," Daniel answered. "I just want to know how to make it die!"

"Well, not by shooting it, obviously!" Vargas said. Indeed, guns were no help at all against their titanic pursuer, who had resumed his pursuit.

"Great, he's headed this way," said Daniel. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Let's split up," Vargas said. "You go that way, I'll go this way. He can only chase one of us."

"And what will happen to the one he _does_ chase?" asked Daniel.

"Nothing, if he runs fast enough!" said Vargas. "Speaking of which, book it!"

Both of them took off running in opposite directions as the giant rounded the corner, taking cover from the bullets behind several pillars. Without any hesitation, the giant decided to go after Vargas, leaving Daniel to his own devices.

_What a mess_, he thought. _We'll be lucky if we somehow manage to salvage this one. Say nothing of getting out of here alive_.

Despite being allegedly an enemy base, the Forge was surprisingly empty. Daniel walked through the hallways in relative silence and darkness for some time. _What was that Pierce told me? Their _real_ base? This place is probably just an outpost, or something. Wait...if I can get that info Pierce told me back to command, we just might get something worthwhile out of this operation! Now there's only the matter or getting out of this place…_

Fortunately, the matter of getting out soon presented itself. Unfortunately, it was presented in the form of armed SEEN guards running past a nearby doorway. Daniel was miraculously able to avoid being seen, ducking to the side just in time. Off in the distance, he could hear gunfire and general combat noise.

_Sounds like they found BAINE_, he thought. _Got to find a way over there…_ Daniel crept through the walkways, making sure none of the soldiers had doubled back. Most of them were too occupied with fighting against BAINE. For Daniel, it seemed like the coast was clear. _Seemed_ like it.

"Hey! Don't move!"

Daniel froze. He was so focused on watching where the SEEN troopers had gone, he neglected to cover where they had come from. He raised both of his hands and turned around.

A lone soldier had his weapon trained on Daniel. "Out here all alone? Where's your team, Rose's pet?" The soldier made the mistake of walking over and attempting to hit Daniel with the butt of his rifle, rather than keeping him at a safe distance. Big mistake.

Before the attack landed, Daniel blocked the weapon with his arm, before going in with a punch of his own. The soldier was caught off-guard, but quickly recovered. He tried to swing again, the attack this time colliding with Daniel's chest. Though winded by this, Daniel made a grab for the soldier's rifle.

Both men wrestled for control of the weapon, with Daniel eventually winning out. He swung his new gun like a club, knocking the soldier to the ground as it collided with his head.

"Where's _your_ team?" Daniel said. He was met with silence. "Would've been better if there were people around to hear that…" Daniel then resumed his trek towards combat.

The bullets were still flying, though there were much fewer of them. The battle seemed to be wearing down. There was still enough heat left in the skirmish for Daniel to find his way using the gunfire and shouting to orient himself. He hid behind a doorway when he heard footsteps approaching. When the steps, which he assumed were coming from another SEEN soldier, grew closer, Daniel lunged from his hiding spot, aiming his gun at the person. However, he was greeted not by an enemy, but by Garnet, accompanied by several BAINE troopers.

"Daniel!" said Hester. "There you are! What happened to you? You've been gone for hours!"

Gina spoke up before Daniel could answer. "Almost there, you guys!" she said, running ahead. She was holding some kind of jury-rigged tracker thingamajig. "Right down this way."

Garnet and Pearl led the way, with the other soldiers following behind them. "Bridge, I thought we already had a discussion on running off on your own!" said Carter.

"This is different," he answered. "I got captured. Pierce tried to get me to tell him where the base was hidden."

"Pierce di-wait, you saw Pierce!?" Carter said. "Where is he?"

"Beats me," Daniel said. "After Vargas rescued me, he and his lackey split."

"Was Vargas with you?" asked Ichigo.

"He was, but...well, long story short, Pierce's henchman sent this absolutely gigantic soldier after us. We got separated, I don't know where-"

"Hold up!" Gina said. "We're here."

At Carter's order, the soldiers took on a more stealthy approach. Slowly they rounded the corner to find where Gina had indicated the Forge's command center had been set up. There, they found a small set-up of desks and computers, but nobody manning them. No SEEN operatives were nearby.

"I don't understand," Gina said. "It's abandoned? But...this should be where the enemies were getting their orders from. Why isn't there anyone here?"

"Because this place is just a temporary outpost," Daniel said. Everyone turned their attention towards him. "Pierce said so himself."

"Uh, not to burst your bubble," Ichigo said, "but if _Pierce_ told you, how do you know it's true?"

"He was about to kill me," Daniel replied. "He clearly didn't expect me to tell anyone else. Also, I found out what the Gem-killing weapon w-" Before Daniel could divulge this information, a figure ran around the corner, prompting everyone to raise their weapons.

"Chill, chill, it's me!" Vargas said, panting. "Why's everybody so high-strung today?"

"Vargas, where have you been?" Hester asked.

"Sam place as him," Vargas said as he gestured towards Daniel. "Oh, by the way, he's on his way."

"Who?" Carter asked.

At that very moment, heavy, rapid footsteps could be heard barreling towards the room. Vargas dove aside just as the giant figure from earlier sped into the room, slamming into the wall on the other side hard enough to leave a gigantic crack. It then turned its attention towards the numerous BAINE soldiers present. "Man, you weren't kidding about 'gigantic,'" said Gina.

The giant raised its gun, opening fire on the exposed troops. The squadron would have been lit up had it not been for Garnet, leaping in front of the line of fire. The Gem was thrown back against the wall by the sheer volume of projectiles. Pearl leapt in, striking the massive being with her spear. Small cuts appeared on the armor, but it was too thick for any real damage to be done.

"How are we supposed to deal with this guy?" Ichigo asked. "He's huge!"

"You know what they say," said Vargas. "The bigger they are, the harder it is to take 'em down."

"Who exactly says that?" asked Hester.

"I say that," Vargas continued. "It's relevant, isn't it?"

Pearl's fight against this giant wasn't going so well. She had managed to destroy his massive gun, but that was as much damage as she had done. In addition to showing inhuman resistance, he also displayed inhuman strength, shrugging off Pearl's blows while hardly flinching. He struck with the back of his arm, sending Pearl to the floor and across the room.

"We have to try _something_," Daniel said. Knowing bullets were useless against this thing, he instead opted to distract it somehow. He ran towards it, attempting to use his gun as a blunt weapon. Unsurprisingly, this did little against the giant.

Not happy with having been struck, regardless of how ineffective it was, the giant gripped Daniel's head in its hand before lifting him off of the ground. He struggled against its grip, but to no avail. He was then greeted by an intense pressure on his skull. His visor cracked-this thing was trying to crush his head like a grape.

"Daniel!" Hester said. She aimed to fire, but couldn't do so without hitting Daniel. "We have to do something!"

"I...just...did," Daniel said, straining. He could barely get the words out through the pressure. However, a sound like a rocket rang out, followed by a projectile colliding with the giant's torso, who dropped Daniel before being sent flying into the next room. "I bought us some time."

Garnet reappeared from where the projectile had come from, her gauntlet reappearing on her arm. She ran after the giant, as Daniel's fireteam ran over to him.

The giant had recovered from the attack when Garnet arrived. The fusion threw a punch first, which it was surprisingly resistant against. It fired back with some punches of its own, which Garnet tanked. Garnet eventually fired in with a headbutt, which was enough to knock the giant down. It fell to the ground beside a bridge over a large pit, the bottom of which could not be seen.

"Nowhere to run," Garnet said. "Now, why don't you tell us where your friends are hiding?"

The giant did not respond. Instead, with no hesitation, it rolled to the left, falling down into the unseen depths below. It had vanished.

Meanwhile, Daniel was getting his bearings. "You doing alright, chief?" asked Ichigo.

"Mmm," Daniel said. "Git a bit of a headache."

"Makes sense," said Hester. "Don't worry, we'll get you some help."

"Speaking of headaches, any sign of Pierce?" asked Vargas.

"None," said Gina. She was looking over security camera footage on one of the computers. "He must have left. Either that, or he has a personal hiding place."

"Wish we could have got him," said Carter, "but if he's not here, and we are, you know what that means?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"It means we own the Forge again," said Pearl.


	15. A History of Hate

Chapter Fifteen: A History of Hate

* * *

_June 15, 1997._

Having taken the Forge back from SEEN's forces, BAINE set up a temporary stronghold immediately outside the structure. Unfortunately, it seemed that Pierce and all of his elite personnel had escaped. Captain Carter delegated with both Pearl and Garnet in a tent about the preceding events. Due to their roles in the raid, Daniel and Vargas were present as well.

"So, you're sure they're gone?" Carter asked. "They're not hiding in some kind of secret room or something?"

Garnet shook her head. "I've been in every room of this Forge more times than I can count. I highly doubt Bismuth would add a secret room without telling any of us."

"What I'm more concerned about are those weapons," said Pearl. "You don't think Bismuth really made a weapon capable of shattering Gems, do you?"

"It seems to be the case," Daniel's voice said from the back of the tent. Everyone turned their attention towards him.

"It seems to be," Carter repeated. "How exactly is that?"

"Back when I was being held captive, Pierce said that they found the schematics for the Breaking Point inside the Forge. He mentioned that they were pretty worn, so they had to improvise regarding its construction. But despite this, the main article is definitely Bismuth's work."

"But...that can't be true," Pearl said. "Bismuth was one of the best of us. There's no way she would have made a weapon like this!"

"Pearl, for all we know, she didn't," said Garnet. "All SEEN found were the plans. She most likely designed the weapon, but never went through with building one." She placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "It isn't what Rose would have wanted."

"Ah, Rose," said Vargas. "She seems like such an upstanding Gem. I don't get why the SEEN guys want her dead. You all, either."

"I believe I have the answer to that." Everyone's attention was drawn to the tent's entrance. There stood the Director himself, Morgan Mills.

"Director Mills. I wasn't told you would be coming," said Carter.

"It wasn't planned," Mills mused. "However, once I was told you ran into Alexander again, I decided to make an impromptu visit. I anticipated you having more questions about my old friend."

"Ah, that's right, the two of you served together," said Vargas. "What exactly is his deal, anyway?"

Director Mills sat down in an empty chair beside the group. "You see, Alexander's hatred of the Gems goes back much farther than the 'Behemoth incident.' We were both assigned to the same fireteam: him from the Marine Corp, me from MI6. We hit it off immediately. It soon came to my attention, however, that he was quite resentful of Gemkind. Not just the corrupted ones, either, but Crystal, Homeworld, the entire race. He would never say so out loud, mind you, but was undoubtedly there."

"And why is that, sir?" asked Daniel.

"I believe it began with a poor first experience," Morgan explained. "You see, his unit was devastated by a corrupted Gem. Massacred his entire unit. By the time the Crystal Gems arrived to defeat it, he was the only one left. In his mind, his allies' deaths were their fault for not showing up sooner."

"I...I think I remember that," Pearl said. "It was a gruesome scene, to be sure. I had no idea he blamed us for it."

Daniel took in this information. This man...his beginnings were a darker reflection of his own. Had Rose not arrived when she had to save them, could Daniel himself have been convinced to join SEEN?

"Indeed," continued Mills. "Of course, that isn't the only reason. He always was a bit of a...jingoist, to put it mildly. He was very proud of humanity and our achievements. The idea of a species as far above us as the Gems, even those who worked alongside us, made him nervous. In his mind, there was no difference between the Crystal Gems and the Homeworld Gems." Morgan sighed, taking a pause to massage his forehead. "Of course, all of this was made worse by my actions."

"Oh, right," said Carter. Pearl and Garnet nodded as well.

"Uh, is there something we're missing out on here?" said Vargas.

"You see, Rose Quartz has always been rather fond of humankind," explained Mills. "Since arriving on Earth all those thousands of years ago, she has taken on many men and women to be her lover. I...happened to be one of them, several years back."

"Well, how 'bout that?" said Vargas. "The boss and Rose used to be an item!"

"Indeed we were," said Mills. "To be perfectly honest, it was purely infatuation on my part. I was young and spontaneous, and she thought I was charming. It was simply, as the children would say, a 'fling'. Simply a passing romance, never intended to last. But at the time, Pierce certainly did not approve."

"Neither did I," Pearl grumbled under her breath. She said this quiet enough that nobody heard her.

"At the time, I believed his disapproval to be about the conflict of interests involved in our 'fling.' About the overlap of personal life with business. Nowadays, it seems that he objected to my romance with what he viewed to be a threat to humanity. This was largely how we grew apart. That, and my promotion to the Director of BAINE's American branch, that is."

"So basically, he's always hated Gems," Vargas summarized. Mills nodded.

"Unfortunately, knowing the why's of SEEN won't help us stop them," said Carter. "We'll need to learn more about their current operations. Bridge." Daniel looked up at him. "You said that the Forge wasn't SEEN's main base. Did Pierce say where that was, by any chance?"

"Unfortunately, no," he answered. "If only we'd be so lucky. All he said was that they were mass-producing the Breaking Point. They're going to use them to overwhelm the Crystal Gems with their sheer numbers to shatter them all."

"I'd like to see them try," Garnet said.

"Still, it would be best if we could find them and put an end to this ordeal," said Pearl. "If it's all the same to you, Director, we should be heading back to the Temple. I'll report back to Rose Quartz and see if she knows anything about SEEN's stronghold. Good day." Pearl, with Garnet close behind her, made her way to exit the tent and return to the warp pad. Daniel stopped them before they could leave.

"Pearl, hold on," he said. Both Gems paused to hear him speak. "When you see Rose Quartz, could you...could you tell her 'thank you' for me? She saved my life a few years back, and I...I wanted to let her know how much that meant."

"Of course," Pearl said. "I'll let her know. Farewell for now." Both Gems exited.

"And on that note, I'll probably have to leave as well," said Carter. "We did manage to take a few SEEN members captive, but they don't seem to know where the base is either. Either they're lying, or Pierce keeps the location of his stronghold a secret. I think the former is more likely, but we'll keep trying, just in case." Carter nodded to Mills before stepping out of the tent. Sensing that he was no longer needed. Daniel wordlessly followed suit. Only Mills and Vargas were now left.

"Man, what a few days this has been, huh?" said Vargas. "Y'know, when they signed me up for this whole deal, I could _never_ have predicted the kind of things we'd be going through."

"Funny," said Morgan. "I thought the exact same thing my first week."

"That reminds me…" Vargas got to his feet. "So, there's been a lot of crazy stuff going on lately. Crazy stuff that I've been at the forefront of, for the most part. I feel like I...I dunno, like I give so much to this organization. You know?"

Morgan laughed quietly. "It almost sounds like you're asking me for a promotion."

"Well, fortune favors the bold, right?" he added.

The Director stood up. "Vargas, you've been with BAINE for less than a year. When you've served for as long as I have, then we'll talk." Morgan exited the tent, leaving Vargas alone.

"What?" he said. "How am I supposed to wait that long?"

* * *

"So...what is this thing, exactly?" asked Ichigo, regarding the curious gadget that Gina was currently fiddling with.

"Oh, this?" she said. "Beats me. But SEEN seemed to think it was important. They left it out in the open on a desk in the Forge, after all."

"Uh...wouldn't that make it less important?"

The device in question was like something out of a science fiction movie. A thin black rectangle made of metal and plastic, with a glass screen on one side. No sort of keyboard or control panel was visible-instead, the screen responded to light touches.

"You'd think so," she said. "Thing is, all of SEEN's communicators were connected to this thing. By that logic, it must be pretty important."

"Sounds like it," Ichigo said. "So, what exactly are you trying to do here?"

"I'm hacking it, what's it look like?" she said. "If I'm right about this-which I might not me, but I probably am-we can use this doohickey to pinpoint exactly where SEEN's base is."


	16. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Sixteen: The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

_June 23, 1997. BAINE Headquarters._

Dr. Edmund Rhodes sat alone in his office adjacent to his laboratory, pondering the recent events. First SEEN had allegedly created a weapon capable of killing Gems, and now one of Carter's troops had brought in some sort of device. A black...well, the only word to describe it was 'tablet.' He had never seen anything quite like it before, let alone knowing how to work one. Nevertheless, he had been trying for days to unlock its mysteries since she brought it in.

So far, he had made only one real breakthrough regarding the odd device, and that was that it seemed to integrate Gem tech in its design. Either that, or it was way ahead of its time for a human construct. Turning it on and navigating its subsystems were fairly easy, but much of the important info was encrypted. However…

"Hmm, something feels familiar here," he muttered to himself. Sliding his index finger across the screen (this alone took him an afternoon to figure out) to access a page he remembered, Rhodes was greeted by a screen filled with what looked like a jumble of coding. "I wonder…"

On a hunch, Edmund stepped out for a minute to retrieve yet another device: this one, while one of Gem construction, was much more familiar to him. Built specifically for the Crystal Gems' human allies in the early days of the Gem War, the hemispherical gadget was designed to translate Gem language into human ones. It wasn't long after this that Gina was called in by the doctor.

Gina. having been awoken from an afternoon nap, was none too happy with being summoned. "Alright, I don't know what sort of crackpot ideas you came up with this time, but couldn't it have waited until morning?"

Rhodes stood at the other side of a table, upon which rested the tablet. "You do realize it's four in the afternoon, right?"

"...Like I said, couldn't it have waited until morning?"

"Hey, _you're_ the one who hoisted this thing on me," he said. "If you don't want me to solve this puzzle for you, you're free to go back to bed."

"Wait, you figured it out?" Gina seemed much more excited now, yet somehow still sleepy. "That's great news! What've you got for me?"

"It wasn't easy," Rhodes said, as he gestured towards the tablet. "You have no idea how complex this thing is. Seriously, I've seen Gem devices more user-friendly than this is. Speaking of which…" He procured the translator, placing it on the table. "We'll need this in a minute. Just bear with me for now."

Rhodes turned the tablet on, displaying the screen full of code. "So...what exactly an I looking at here, Doc?" Gina asked. "I've never seen any sort of code like this before, and I know a _lot_ of coding languages."

"I had never seen it either," Rhodes said. "Or so I thought. Now, I've worked with Gem tech ever since I was signed up for BAINE. Most of that was hardware, but there was a bit of software as well."

"Oh, and this code here is Gem coding, is that right?" Gina said.

Rhodes went silent. "Yes. I-I was going to do a whole big reveal. It would have been all 'I haven't seen this code anywhere on Earth! That's because it's not _from_ Earth!' And then I would have translated it, and blown your mind and everything. Kinda took the wind out of my sails there."

"Guess I'm just ahead of my time," Gina said. "Well, since I already figured out the big twist, why don't we cut right to the end?"

"That's fair." Rhodes moved the translator closer to the tablet. A red beam of light extended from the top of the Gem machine, scanning across the tablet's screen. After every inch of the strange code had been copied, a blue light emerged from the bottom of the device. The light formed into an image of what appeared to be a map of some sort.

"Well, that's...not exactly helpful," said Gina. "I thought this thing would lead us right to SEEN!"

"Yeah, not quite," said Rhodes. "But I don't think it's entirely a dead end. Right here," he pointed to the middle of the generated map, "is the Forge. The tablet is keyed in on its location."

"Alright, neat," said Gina. "So, how does that help us?"

"Now, this is just a hunch," Rhodes said, "But I think SEEN's base is somewhere along the edge of this map. Think about it: why else would it only show this much of the world?"

The map indeed only displayed a third or so of the planet. "Maybe that's its maximum range?" surmised Gina.

"Maybe," said Rhodes, "but I think we're onto something. We'll need another one of these tablets to be sure, but if we get one, we should be able to triangulate SEEN's location."

"That...actually sounds like a sound plan," Gina said. "So, where do we get one?"

Rhodes shrugged. "Beats me. But for now, we should let Captain Carter know what we found."

* * *

"Look, punk, I'm more than happy to just sit here and do this all day. But if you want to make this easier on yourself, I recommend you cooperate."

The SEEN operative sneered back at Carter. "Funny you should say that. As a matter of fact, my schedule's pretty open, so we can keep this up as long as you like. I doubt you're as free, though."

Frustrated, Carter stood up from his chair, pacing around the back of the interrogation room. "He's been like this for the past three hours," he growled to a BAINE agent standing guard. "What do you think? Should we call this off?"

"You know, this is why it's pointless to try and keep the moral high ground," the SEEN soldier interjected. "Just saying, this would've gone a lot faster if you just went medieval on your prisoners."

"Oh, so are you asking to be tortured now?" said Carter.

The agent shrugged. "Look, all I'm saying is that we'd all be on our merry way if this was over and done."

Carter's eye twitched. "The sooner you tell us where SEEN's base of operations is, the sooner we can all get on with our lives."

His interrogatee laughed. "Hey, didn't I already tell you I didn't have anything to do? I meant that literally, you know. SEEN's not taking me back after I've been taken captive, so it's either I stay here as a prisoner, or it's back to the streets for me."

"The streets? What are you talking about?"

"What do you think, old man? The literal streets! Before SEEN picked me up, I was just another bum on the roadside. Just like the rest of my squadron."

Carter nodded. "Interesting. So, Pierce is just picking up random civilians for his war machine."

"I mean, some of us are," he said. "Sure, he's got his fair share of mercenaries too, but there's a lot of us who just needed a home, somewhere safe to stay. You didn't really think _that_ many people sincerely hated Gems, did you?"

Carter sighed. "Look, this whole thing is going on longer than it needs to. All we want to do is to make sure SEEN doesn't hurt anyone, human or Gem. If you'd just tell us where their base is, we can make sure you have somewhere to live."

Much of the captive's hostility seemed to dissipate. "As tempting as your offer is, I can't. Pierce only lets his top agents in on where he operates from. Grunts like me are just restricted to an outpost, like the Forge was."

"So only Pierce and his elites know where the base is.." Carter said.

At that moment, they heard a knock at the door. Carter looked up with irritation as his prisoner snickered. "Seriously? We're in the middle of an interrogation!" The soldier opened the door. "Don't let them in, you moron!" He shrugged.

Gina and Rhodes both entered the room. "Captain, good news!" said Gina, brandishing the tablet above her head. "I think we figured out a way to find SEEN's base!"

"Do you have any idea what's going on in here?" said Carter. "You can't just come in here _during an interrogation_!"

"Uh, did you not hear what I just said?" asked Gina.

"I did," Carter replied. "Did _you_ not hear what _I_ said?"

"Kaden, this is more important than that," Edmund said. "This device contains coded information regarding the location of SEEN's main stronghold. If we can find another like it, we can triangulate its location."

"Problem is, we don't know where to get one," Gina admitted.

"You mean another pad?" said the prisoner. Everyone turned to face him. "Yeah, all of Pierce's captains have one. That's how we all communicate so fast."

Gina walked closer to him. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where we could find another one of these captains, would you?"

"Look, I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, being with SEEN and all," he said, "but I will tell you that Pierce was talking about taking those 'Breaking Point' things out on a trial run. There'll probably be a captain there."

Carter leaned in as well. "And where is this taking place?"

"Where else?" said the prisoner. "They aren't hunting some random corrupted Gem for this one. They're going after the big gal herself."

Carter's face darkened. "Rose Quartz," he whispered.

"Bingo."

* * *

_SEEN's Main Stronghold; Location Unknown._

Although he wore a grim expression, Alexander Pierce was filled to the brim with satisfaction. The fruits of his labor were literally being borne right now: below his overlook, an assembly line created enough Breaking Points to outfit an entire army. With them, he would finally free mankind from the tyranny of Gemkind.

"Quite a collection you've amassed, haven't you?" a voice from behind him said. Pierce turned around to see Mr. Echo, accompanied by his massive bodyguards as usual. "Not one for subtlety, are you?"

"This is all necessary, all of it," he said. "Anything less than this wouldn't stand a chance against the Crystal Gems. I know what Rose Quartz and her underlings are capable of."

"You say that as if I don't," said Mr. Echo. "Trust me, a simple strike team outfitted with your weapons would be more than enough to shatter the whole lot of them."

Pierce once again looked out at the assembly line. "You're too naive. You don't know the kind of power they possess."

"True, but power means nothing is one does not use it. And one _cannot_ use it if they are caught unawares. You will send out this strike team immediately."

Pierce whipped around in a rage. "Who are you to command me!?" he growled, walking forcefully towards Echo. "_I_ am the commander of SEEN, not you! I am-"

Just as Pierce almost reached Mr. Echo, one of the latter's bodyguards struck him, sending him to the ground several feet away.

"Who was the naive one, again?" said Mr. Echo. "You may be SEEN's commander, but I am _your_ commander. You were the one who came crawling to me, all those years ago, when BAINE had destroyed you. You and your band of rejects and psychopaths would be nothing without me. And because of that, my word supersedes yours."

Pierce groaned, pulling himself up from the floor. Mr. Echo and his guards loomed over him.

"So when I order you to send a strike team after Rose Quartz, you do so immediately. It is as simple as that."


	17. The Coming Storm

Chapter Seventeen: The Coming Storm

* * *

_June 25, 1997. Beach City, Delmarva._

It was late afternoon in the small beachside down of the creatively-named Beach City, and the sun had begun its descent. Although it was no later than four o'clock, the little town was made much darker by the onset of storm clouds rolling in from the east. Light rainfall had been promised for that night.

An unmarked black car rolled down the streets towards the beach. While it did earn a few curious glances from the local populace, it was quickly dismissed. A young blond toddler was quite perturbed by the vehicle, though its passengers paid him no mind as the car approached his destination.

"You know, I've never met Rose Quartz in person," said Ichigo, who was seated in the vehicle's backseat next to Carter's former prisoner.

"Not many have," he answered. "And for good reason."

"It's true," Carter said from the driver's seat. "She cut herself off from humanity a few centuries ago. She was still in contact with the Brotherhood and BAINE, but she became sort of a recluse as far as the general public was concerned."

"And why is that?" asked Daniel.

"Humans," Carter answered bluntly. "Over time, we all just sort of got too greedy, or violent, or selfish for her liking. She didn't want to associate with the majority of us anymore."

"That seems...I don't know, foolish," Daniel replied. "Someone like Rose Quartz wouldn't just turn her back on our entire species. It's thanks to her we're still alive, for crying out loud."

"She knows, it's just that she didn't want to be swept up in all of our immoral actions. She didn't want the Crystal Gems and their heroics to be commercialized, for instance. But she still knows humanity is capable of doing good things. She wouldn't still be helping BAINE if she didn't."

"And Pierce is living proof that she's right, in a way," said the ex-SEEN. "After everything she's done for this planet, he wants her dead."

"But weren't you going along with him until recently?" asked Ichigo.

"Hey, I'm just another grunt. Doesn't mean I agreed with his rhetoric."

"Y'know," Ichigo said, "I never did get your name."

"It's Lucas," he said. "Lucas Svartign. Friends call me Luke."

By the time the carpool had arrived at its destination, a light drizzle had begun to fall. The four of them stepped out of the car and made their way through a gate to the beach.

Everyone, except for Carter, who had most likely seen it before, was amazed by the enormous statue that emerged from the mountainside. The statue was completely invisible from the town proper; it appeared to depict a massive woman with several arms, most likely a Gem fusion. Beneath her was a cave of some sort, inside of which a makeshift musical stage had been set up. Inside were the three Crystal Gems that Daniel had become familiar with already, as well as a young man he hadn't seen before. Given the Gems' relative separation from humankind, the sound equipment was most likely his.

Rose Quartz herself had most likely been waiting for the group's arrival, as she was standing the nearest to them when they approached. "Hello, welcome!" she said with a warm smile. She pulled a shield from her Gemstone, holding it over her head where it grew to shield the five of them from the rain. "Shall we go inside?"

"Thank you, Rose," said Carter. The group walked into the temple under the cover of Rose's shield.

Ichigo stared up at the shield. "So, uh...that's pretty cool. You lot are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

The man in the temple looked around at the other Crystal Gems to gauge their reactions to these four men. As they were not concerned, he decided to speak up. "Rose didn't tell me we were having, uh, guests," he said to Garnet. "Do you know these guys?"

"They are agents of the Bureau of Alien Investigation, Neutralization, and Experimentation," Garnet answered. "They assist us in keeping humankind safe from corrupted Gems and other threats."

He wasn't sure how to take this. "Oh, okay. Neat, I guess."

"Sorry to drop by on such short notice, but it's an urgent matter," Carter said. "We have reason to believe SEEN has-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but hold that thought!" said Rose. "Gentlemen, this is Greg Universe." She indicated the man to her right. "We've recently begun 'dating.' I don't really know how to 'date' someone yet, but I'm working on it!"

"Er...good to meet you, Mr. Universe," said Carter. "I'm Captain Carter, and these two are Agent Bridge and Agent Nakayama." Luke had sort of worked his way to the back of the group out of sight.

"A pleasure!" said Ichigo, shaking Greg's hand. "Actually, I-" After receiving a stern look from Carter, he backed off. Daniel had stayed silent ever since he first noticed Rose Quartz.

"Uh, likewise," said Greg. "I had actually never heard of...what was it called?"

"BAINE," Carter said. "We are the Bureau of-"

"Yeah, Garnet told me," Greg said. "So, do you guys deal with _all_ aliens, or just Gems?"

Carter's stern demeanor faltered slightly as he let out a small laugh. "You'd be surprised how often we get asked that. So far, Gems are the only extraterrestrial race on Earth, but we are prepared to deal with others should they make contact."

"Which they will," said Pearl. "I know it seems like a big universe, but it's just filled with life, trust me."

"Noted," Carter said. "And in any case, the reason you haven't heard of us is because we prefer to keep our operation under the radar. We aren't completely classified, but we aren't what you would call public, either."

He was nudged from behind by Luke. "Well? You gonna tell her, or what?"

"Oh? Tell me what?" asked Rose.

"Yes, well, the reason we came out here in the first place was to give you a warning," said Carter.

"Oh dear," Rose said. "Does it involve SEEN?"

"Wait, huh?" said Greg. "What's seen?"

"Silicon Extraterrestrial Extermination Network," said Garnet.

"Yeah, they're like a whole thing," added Amethyst.

Greg sat down. "You know, I feel like there's a lot going on here that you guys didn't tell me."

"How true," said Carter knowingly. "You wouldn't believe how much these four don't tell you just because you didn't ask."

Rose shrugged. "It's a cultural thing!"

"In any case," Carter continued, "it does indeed involve SEEN. Do you remember that weapon we told you about?"

Rose's face darkened. She looked to the side, averting everyone's gaze. "The Breaking Point. Yes, I remember."

"Well, we have reason to believe that they're coming here with several of them with intent to shatter everyone."

"WHAT!?" Greg shouted, jumping to his feet. "But...I j-wh-how is-why is everything about your life on a need-to-know basis!?"

Rose placed a hand on Greg's shoulder. "Greg, don't worry," she said. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I believe you," he said. "Still, I wish you'd tell me a bit more about your past sometimes."

"I will make a plan for it," she said. "Now, do you know when they will arrive?"

"In the next few hours," Carter said. "Reinforcements are on the way to protect the town."

"Probably not necessary," said Luke. "If I know Echo, he'll just send a few guys."

"Oh? And who might you be?" said Rose.

"I'm the reason these ones know SEEN's coming," he said. "I guess you could call me a turncoat."

"That remains to be seen," said Carter. "Backup should be here soon, but we should probably get ready ourselves."

* * *

_20 Minutes Later…_

What had been predicted to be a light drizzle had turned into a heavy rainstorm, complete with wind whipping across the beach. As both groups had little to do to prepare for the coming fight, most everyone was largely just standing around. Daniel's focus in particular was taken.

"Hey, Daniel?" said Ichigo. "You've been staring at Rose like that since we got here. You do know she's already got Mr. Universe, right?"

"It isn't that," Daniel replied. "I just can't stop thinking about how she saved me and my unit that one time. I want to tell her thanks, but...I doubt she even remembers it."

"So? Go thank her anyway," Ichigo said. "Can't hurt, right?"

"But what am I even supposed to say?" he asked. "'Thank you for saving my life?'"

"Sure, why not?" said Ichigo. "Whatever feels natural. Now go do it before the fighting starts!"

Daniel slowly walked over to Rose Quartz, who was talking to Greg. Hopefully his approaching her wouldn't be too awkward with him around…

"If it's all the same to you, Greg, I'd just feel better if you headed home for now, just to be safe."

"Uh…" Greg looked over his shoulder at a white van parked on the beach. "I guess I could drive into town."

"Ms. Quartz?" Daniel said, drawing both of their attention. "You wouldn't happen to have a minute, would you?"

"Of course, Mr. Bridge," she said, before turning back to Greg. "I'll see you once this is all over, alright?"

"You got it." Greg and Rose shared a quick kiss before the latter made off towards his van. "Good luck with your whole SEEN thing!"

"Thank you, I will!" said Rose, waving him goodbye. "Now, what was it you wanted to say?"

Daniel looked at his feet. "So...you probably don't remember, but we've actually met before. Seattle, 1994. You-"

"Oh, of course!" said Rose. "We saved all those armored humans from that corrupted Feldspar! Were you one of them?"

Daniel nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, I was. In fact, I was their commanding officer. You didn't just save me, you saved my entire unit." He finally looked up at Rose's face. "I can't thank you enough."

Rose smiled as well. "Of course, of course! Saving people is what I do."

"Well, I'm very grateful for it, and I'm sure all of them are as well," Daniel said. "Now, I know humans haven't exactly grateful towards you lately, but-"

Rose placed a finger over his mouth, silencing him. "Shush. You don't need to apologize because of a few bad eggs. SEEN isn't your fault, and neither are any other bad things any humans might do. The only thing that _is_ your fault are your actions. And I know you're a good one."

"Th-thank you, Rose," he said.

"Of course. Now, why don't we-"

The two were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up close to the beach. A couple of figures poured out, indistinguishable due to the heavy rainfall.

"Huh. They're early," said Carter. He walked closer to greet the BAINE agents. "Hey! Here so soon?" He had to shout to be heard over the rain.

As the figures, of which there were five, grew closer, the one in front smashed through the chain-link fence separating the beach from the outside world. Carter was taken aback, not because of this, but because these were not BAINE agents.

Each one had a Breaking Point strapped to their backs.


	18. Stormfront

Chapter Eighteen: Stormfront

* * *

Before Carter could draw his weapon, each of the SEEN agents had aimed their rifles in his direction. Five muzzle flashes illuminated the stormy darkness as a barrage of bullets was sent his way.

Faster than he could blink, Rose Quartz appeared in front of him. The bullets collided harmlessly off of her shield, falling down to the sand. Three of these soldiers headed for cover elsewhere, while two of them drew their Breaking Points.

"How dare you come here to hurt my family?" Rose Quartz said angrily. Neither of the soldiers gave an answer, instead charging her.

These two soldiers flanked her. One had his Breaking Point outstretched, aiming for her Gem. She easily blocked the weapon with her shield: the drill collided with it, leaving nary a scratch. It was the other soldier that was more concerning. He slid through the sand behind Rose, opening fire with his rifle while she was distracted. Light momentarily shone from the wounds this left, which were instantly healed. Rose retaliated, knocking the first soldier to the ground with her shield before throwing the other several feet away with a punch.

The whole thing happened in about ten seconds. Carter wasn't entirely sure what had happened. "Well, that's one way to get them off your back," he said.

"Your front as well," Rose said with a grin. Noticing something, Carter suddenly dove to the side-the first soldier had gotten back up, and was about to attack Rose from behind. Carter fired with his shotgun, destroying the Breaking Point, while Rose followed up with another shield bash. The soldier was down for the count.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Ichigo were dealing with the other soldiers. The two took cover behind a large stone hand, having fallen off of the large statue. The pair fired blindly at their attackers.

"Give me covering fire, I'm gonna flank 'em!" Ichigo said.

"Hey, what about me!?" said Luke. "I don't have any weapons!"

"Oh, for-here, just take this one!" Daniel slid his sidearm over to the Former SEEN. "Alright, Ich, get going."

Ichigo took off running towards Greg's van. Daniel prepared to distract the soldiers while he did so, but there was no need; the other Crystal Gems had that covered. When one noticed Ichigo leave and prepared to shoot him, his rifle was sliced in half by a spear thrown by Pearl. He was then knocked off his feet by the same Gem, who then finished him off by slamming him into the sand. Another soldier was grabbed and thrown into the air by Amethyst's whip, where Garnet threw them into at the remaining one.

Ichigo, ignorant of this takedown, took cover behind Greg's van, where he caught his breath. The vehicle's owner poked his head out the window, concerned with the amount of gunfire happening outside. "What is going on out there!?" said Greg.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Universe, sir!" Ichigo said. "Just a minor skirmish going on, nothing we can't handle!" He took this moment to wipe the rain from his visor. "Jeez, these things should really come with wipers…"

Rose Quartz looked around, noticing that all five of the SEEN agents were unconscious. "Now, that wasn't so bad."

Carter nodded. "Mm. And here I was expecting-"

It was then that they heard the growl of an engine, driving a vehicle that was both large and fast. Everyone braced as a pair of headlights rapidly approached, regardless of whether or not they were in its path. A huge armored truck smashed through the fence, followed by two more slightly smaller ones. All three trucks ground to a halt on the beach as even more soldiers jumped out.

"Aw, crap," said Daniel.

All of the SEEN soldiers opened fire, mainly at the Gems. Greg and Ichigo were caught in the barrage as well, ducking down as bullets ricocheted off the side of the former's van.

"Are you _sure_ you can handle this!?" Greg shouted over the barrage.

"Yeah, you know, pretty sure!" Ichigo said. "See? The Gems have this covered!"

SEEN may have had the numbers, but the Crystal Gems were used to being outnumbered. Three of them, minus Rose, easily mowed through their numbers. Despite being close-quarters combatants, or perhaps because of it, none of their enemies could get close enough to use their Breaking Points. Rose and Carter took a more hands-on approach, fighting the invaders as they exited their vehicles. All the while, thunder strikes lit up the battlefield.

The handful of troopers that had snuck past the Gems moved in on the temple. Daniel did his best to hold them off, but he was only one man. And Luke wasn't the best shot with a pistol.

"You hang tight here, I'm gonna go help my friends!" Ichigo said to Greg. "Well, friend and aquaintence. You'll be fine here, right?"

"I guess," Greg said. "As long as they don't come over here!"

"They probably won't," said Ichigo. "Just lay low until one of us gives you the all-clear." He sprinted towards his pinned-down allies. "I love your music, by the way!" he yelled back.

The SEEN troops had begun to surround the temple entrance. "So, what exactly is your plan?" said Luke.

"That depends: do you know these guys?" asked Daniel.

"Their faces are covered, how would I know if I know them!?" Luke retorted.

"Then no, no plan."

"Well, I got one." Luke ducked out from cover. "Hey, Gems! We could use a hand over here!"

None of the Gems responded, being too busy fighting their own battles.

Luke shook his head. "So much for my idea."

One of the encroaching soldiers was then tacked to the ground by Ichigo. Unfortunately for him, the other soldiers nearby weren't as slow to react as he had expected, immediately surrounding him. "That, uh...didn't work out how I'd planned," he said, looking up at the soldiers.

Just before they could open fire, one of them was knocked to the ground by a shotgun blast. Those that remained turned their attention towards Carter, who strolled towards the group.

Daniel and Luke joined the fight as well, both striking their foes with their weapons. Ichigo stood up and did the same to another soldier before they could fire on his captain. Carter felled the rest with his gun.

While both BAINE and the Crystal Gems fought off the attacking troopers, none of them noticed that the largest of the armored trucks had begun to rev its engine. Starting slow at first because of the sand, it soon gained traction, barrelling towards the combatants.

Rose Quartz hurried in front of the truck's path. Unsheathing her sword, she swung the weapon just as the vehicle reached her. The entire engine was cut through, and the truck itself was thrown onto its side, sliding to a halt.

By now, only a few of the SEEN troops remained, and they were clearly running out of ideas. The last of them charged the Gems with Breaking Points out, only for the battalion to be quickly knocked out by a barrage of laser blasts from Pearl's spear. Pearl swung the weapon around before it disappeared back into her gemstone.

Carter walked over to the Gems. "That looks like the last of them," he said. "We should be-"

But it was not the last of them, if the hand grenade flying out of the destroyed truck was anything to go by. As the humans dove to the ground, Garnet instead ran towards the explosive. She scooped it up in her gauntlets, cupping it soundly between them. A small flash and muffled bang emerged from her hands. She opened her grip, releasing a handful of shrapnel and smoke.

The last remaining SEEN operative climbed out from the truck. In addition to a Breaking Point, this one was also armed with a rectangular shield that seemed to be made from Gem technology as well. He hopped down onto the sand and activated his weapon.

"That wouldn't happen to be the captain, would it?" said Ichigo.

"No, that's definitely him," said Luke.

"The three BAINE members opened fire. The bullets were soundly blocked by the captain's shield, who ran towards his opponents.

Garnet ran in to intercept him, but he fell to his back to slide underneath her punch. He chucked another grenade at the group, a flashbang this time. Rose Quartz ran to cover it as Garnet had, but she couldn't reach it in time. It exploded mere moments before she could encase it in a bubble, filling everyone's eyes with bright white light and ears with a high-pitched ringing.

Luke, who had been savvy enough to duck and cover, was the first for this effect to wear off. Though his vision was still blurry, he could make out the SEEN captain preparing to drive his drill into one of the other humans.

"Hey!" yelled Luke, getting his attention. He then fired a shot from Daniel's pistol, hitting the captain right between the eyes.

The bullet bounced off of his helmet. He didn't even need to block with his shield.

"Huh," Luke said. "That didn't exactly work out.

The captain sprinted to Luke, knocking him to the ground with a shield bash. Upon landing, Luke was able to scoop up a clump of wet sand, tossing it at his attacker's face. It disoriented him enough for Luke to get over to him and grab his Breaking Point arm.

The two struggled over the weapon for a few seconds. The captain struck Luke with his shield. He was dazed, but still held on. Before he could repeat this, Amethyst's whip wrapped around his other arm.

The captain kicked Luke in the knee, causing him to let go of the Breaking Point. He then used the drill to sever the whip, before running after Amethyst rather than finishing off Luke.

Before he could even get close to the purple Gem, Rose Quartz intercepted him with a mighty punch. The captain was thrown into his overturned truck, hitting it hard enough to dent the bottom. He skipped off of it and landed near the ocean.

Rose stood still, panting, before standing up straight and regaining her composure. "Ahem...I, er, seem to have lost my temper."

Daniel took off his helmet and rubbed his eyes. "Urgh. Did we win yet? Or did he kill us?"

"Well, we aren't dead, so we most likely won," said Ichigo. "I think."

"Good," said Carter. "Now let's go see if that guy had one of those tablet things."

Unbenounced to any of them, the captain had not been defeated quite yet. He took off his helmet, which had been cracked by the impact. The Breaking Point had been destroyed as well, so he unholstered a pistol, aiming it at the unaware Gems. Before he could pull the trigger, some kind of wooden object was smashed on his head, knocking him out.

"Uh...w-witty one-liner!" said Greg. "Sorry, I'm still new to this." He examined the remains of his guitar. "Aw, man! These things aren't cheap…"

* * *

_The next morning. BAINE Outpost near Beach City._

"Well, here goes nothing," said Rhodes. The two tablets were placed side by side, both bearing the encrypted Gem coding language. He scanned both with the translator, which then displayed a map-rather, two maps. There were two circles, their centers being located at the Forge, and Beach City.

"So, the idea is that the part where the edges of these maps overlap is where SEEN has set up shop," Gina explained to her teammates. "Hester, do you have the map?"

"I sure do." Hester placed a world map on the table. Rhodes adjusted the projected map so that it lined up exactly with the paper one.

"So, what you're saying is that it's one of those two spots, is that it?" said Ichigo.

"That's the idea," Rhodes said.

"Well, I kinda doubt it's this one," said Gina, pointing at the map. One of the possible locations was in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

"Probably not," said Hester. "Still, I wouldn't put it past SEEN. Maybe they have an underwater base."

"Where's the other one, then?" asked Vargas.

"Right...here," Gina said. "Hmm...maybe that underwater base is right. Unless they're in the middle of the desert in Neo Mexico, at least."

At the mention of Neo Mexico, Carter immediately strolled over to the table. "Where?" he asked. Upon seeing where the two maps lined up, his eyes narrowed. "My God. Area X."

"Given the, uh, way you said that, I feel like that's where they are," said Ichigo.

"And what exactly is Area X?" asked Hester.

"It's an old BAINE research facility set up during the thirties," explained Rhodes. "The people in charge were found doing some pretty unethical experiments on corrupted Gems, so the place was shut down and abandoned."

"Knowing Pierce, that's absolutely where he's operating from," said Carter. "Come on. We need to inform the Director right away." He left the room.

Vargas shrugged. "It _could_ still be the underwater base…"


	19. It's Time

Chapter Nineteen: It's Time

* * *

_June 29, 1997. Neo Mexico, en route to Area X._

Inside a covered truck, the soldiers within sat in silence as the vehicle rattled across the desert wilderness. They were preparing to storm SEEN's base and hopefully put an end to the organization once and for all. Fireteam Victor was among them. The five of them, plus Carter, would be among the first to break through Area X's outer perimeter and clear the way for more infantry.

"Hey," Ichigo said. "You haven't said anything this whole drive. You alright?"

"Mmm," said Daniel in reply. It was neither a yes or a no.

"Nervous?" asked Hester. "I don't blame you. Let's just hope we can get through this without any casualties.

"What do you mean? There's obviously going to be casualties," said Vargas. "It's just how these things work."

"What I meant was, at the very least, let's hope the death toll is kept to a minimum," Hester replied.

Daniel agreed via a nod. As the trucks continues on, he replayed Director Mills' parting speech to the soldiers of BAINE:

"All of you here have given so much for our cause. Some of you have been here longer than others, but the fact stands that each and every one of you has done your part to make this world safer.

SEEN is an enemy unlike anything BAINE has faced. Those of you who have been here since their genesis know that too well. They are not savage monsters-they are human beings. They are not mindless-they are cruel, calculating, and spiteful. Their entire movement was created with the intent of shattering every last Gem on Earth, and if they could, they would most likely go even further than that.

Soon, we make what will hopefully be the last move in this battle, and raid SEEN's stronghold. This mission will be perilous, even more so than the Battle of Santa Katrina. SEEN will hit us with everything they have, so we will have to respond in kind. Bring everything you can to this fight, otherwise it will likely be our last. We cannot allow SEEN to continue operating. Win this battle, conquer Area X, and finish SEEN off for good. We're counting on you-all of you."

* * *

_The Previous Day. BAINE Headquarters._

"Now…" Carter said, standing in front of his squadron. "In some time, we will be departing for Area X. This is most likely going to be our most perilous assignment yet, so all of you are going to be given a different assignment based on specializations you have shown in the field. Albrecht, you're first." Hester stepped forwards. Carter referred to several notecards he produced from his pockets. "Because of your tendency for accuracy and your ability to stay calm under pressure, I'm upgrading you from a standard-issue Gilberman Assault Rifle to a Verrics Sniper Rifle."

"Understood, Captain," said Hester.

"I trust you'll take care of it," he said. As far as sniper rifle manufacturers went, Verrics was one of the best. BAINE's top brass didn't hand them out to just anyone. "Nakayama, you're next."

Ichigo walked forwards. "What'cha have for me, Cap?" he said.

"I was planning on getting something to match your sunny disposition," he said half-jokingly, "but the higher-ups shot that down. Instead, due to your previous experience in handling heavy weaponry, you'll be in charge of explosives."

Ichigo saluted. "Will do, boss."

"Alright. Next, Packard." Gina nodded. "You have proven to be quite savvy regarding software and coding. Dr. Rhodes has asked me to give this to you." He handed Gina a small PDA. "This device will allow you to remotely access all of SEEN's subsystems."

"Wicked," Gina said quietly. "Uh, I mean, yes, captain."

"Right. Vargas."

Vargas waved in recognition. Unlike Gina, he was not even standing up.

"Due to your, eh, aggressiveness, I decided you would make a good frontrunner. As such, you are being upgraded to a O'Dell heavy machine gun."

Vargas' face seemed to light up immediately upon hearing this. "An O'Dell? You're kidding, right? Those things can cut through a _tank_!"

"An urban legend, but they are quite powerful," said Carter. "I trust you are capable of handling one?"

"Oh, you better believe I am!" Vargas said excitedly.

"Excellent. I'm glad you're having fun. Finally, Bridge."

"Yes, sir?" said Daniel.

"You're taking point, with me. That is all."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_Later…_

The firing range shook with the cacophonous sounds of hundreds of armor-piercing bullets being rapidly expelled from the nozzle of Vargas' new favorite toy. His face shone with macabre glee as he fired the weapon, which vibrated in his hands. Each of the targets was torn to shreds under the barrage.

When the bullets stopped flying, he regarded the machine gun fondly. "Vargas, my man, you have officially been upgraded from 'killing machine' to 'badass killing machine,'" he said to himself.

"You sure are," someone behind him said. Vargas turned around-Lucas Svartign was observing his 'training session' from the back of the room.

"How exactly did you get in here?" Vargas asked.

"Just strolled on in," he said. "Get this: Carter's giving me free range of the facility now."

"Why exactly would he do that? Did you promise to play nice?"

"Kind of. It probably also had something to do with me signing up to join BAINE."

Vargas, who had gone back to examining his new gun, turned back around. "Woah, woah, woah. You just signed up? Just like that?"

"I mean, I didn't have any reason not to," Luke said. "I didn't like SEEN anyhow, so I've got no reason to go back, even if they'd take me. If I went back, they'd probably lock me in a cell. So it was either a SEEN cell, a BAINE cell, or a BAINE agent."

"Just like that," Vargas said quietly. He began to pack up his weapon. "So, you coming to Area X with the rest of us?"

"Nah, I don't start officially 'til next week," he said. "Don't think I'm just doing this to save my own skin, though. For what it's worth, I hope you take those guys down a peg."

Vargas strolled out of the room. "No offense, but it isn't worth much. Not yet, anyhow."

Luke nodded. "Eh, fair enough. I mean, I _did_ used to work for SEEN. I can understand why you don't exactly trust me yet."

Vargas continued walking. "That isn't why," he said, quiet enough to not be heard.

* * *

_Present Day…_

Daniel suddenly sat bolt upright. He had been resting his eyes when he was roused by the truck swerving to the side, followed by an explosion. More like it soon followed, accompanied by gunfire.

"I take it that's the welcoming party?" Ichigo shouted over the sounds.

The truck soon made its way past Area X's outer defenses. Everyone braced for impact as it smashed through a gate and into some manner of courtyard. SEEN soldiers fired on it, everyone inside preparing to disembark.

"Alright, everyone, get ready to run!" said Carter. Fireteam Victor did so.

Daniel took a few deep breaths. He made double-checked his rifle one last time. Magazine was secure, safety was off. With everything in place, Daniel vaulted clear of the truck bed.

It was time at last.


	20. SEEN

Chapter Twenty: SEEN

* * *

"I knew it would come to this eventually," said Mr. Echo. "It was only a matter of time that BAINE discovered your little hideout.

Pierce stood nearby, both of them deep within the recesses of Area X. "_My_ hideout? Weren't you supposed to be the leader of SEEN? Or was that only back when we were winning?"

Echo scoffed. "Alex, we were never winning. The issue here was believing that mere humans could ever hope to match the sheer power Gemkind possesses. And I was never SEEN's leader; merely your overseer. I never should have placed my faith in your band of thugs." Mr. Echo turned and made for the door, accompanied by his two hulking bodyguards.

"Now hold on, where are _you_ going?" said Pierce. "Are you just giving up on everything we've worked for!?"

"Alex, old friend, you and I both know our whole operation is crumbling like a house of cards. It would be best to abandon ship while you still can. I highly doubt that your soldiers are competent enough to withstand this invasion."

"You mean the same soldiers who you ordered me to send after Rose Quartz in an ambush, and were still beaten? Are you so sure that you're the best judge of competency here?"

"The issue here is not my leadership," Echo growled. "The issue is that humans are far too fallible. If it wasn't for the Crystal Gems holding your hands for your entire history, we may have a chance against Homeworld when they return, and mark my words, they will. If you believe yourself to be so my superior, by all means, prove me wrong."

With a nod of his head, Mr. Echo directed one of his guards over to Pierce's side. The figure lumbered over to his side, not speaking a word. Their gazes met-or at least, seemed to meet. Pierce couldn't be sure with the soldier's helmet.

"Unlike the imperfection that is humanity, _my_ soldiers do not fail," boasted Echo. "They never disobey orders, they never let emotion cloud their judgement, and above all, they accomplish their assigned tasks without issue. I trust you will only need one to quell this assault."

Without so much as a glance back, Mr. Echo turned around and marched away, the remaining guard following behind him.

"Echo, wait!" Pierce shouted. "You can't just walk out on this now! Echo! ECHO!" But he was gone. Pierce growled. "I don't need that old fool anyway." He looked up at Echo's bodyguard, now having been transferred over to him. He grinned. "I have the next best thing right here."

* * *

Both Gina and Hester were pinned down behind the truck. Bullets flew all around them, making it near-impossible to make it safely into the facility.

Gina fired blindly in the general direction of their opposition. "How do you suppose we make it out of this one?"

"Not by doing that," Hester said. "Hang on, I want to try something. Stand up." Hester grabbed hold of the truck and began pushing. Gina followed her lead and did likewise. After getting some momentum, they were able to wheel the truck over to a nearby window.

"Alright, now let's get going," said Hester. She broke through the glass by smashing it with the butt of her gun. The two climbed through, where they were met with more soldiers. They took cover behind some columns, firing at their enemies.

Meanwhile, Ichigo accompanied Vargas through the hallways on the other side of the base. Vargas was easily able to clear the enemy soldiers out of the way with his new weapon. Ichigo mopped up a few stragglers, but Vargas left very few of those.

Ichigo activated his radio. "Where exactly are we supposed to be going?" he asked into it.

"The power controls to the entire base are located in the basement," the voice of Carter responded. "We need to shut down the anti-air defenses to give our fighters access to this airspace. Once that's done, our superior firepower should convince the remaining resistance to surrender."

"And, uh, if it doesn't?" Ichigo asked.

"What else?" said Vargas. As if to illustrate his point, he filled the room they were currently in with bullets, shredding the walls and pillars within to bits. Once he stopped to reload, nobody made a sound-perhaps because nobody was left to make sounds.

The two posted up beside the door to the next room. Ichigo placed a breaching charge by the handle. "Understood, Captain," he said. He and Vargas leaned away from the door as Ichigo triggered the charge, blowing the door wide open. Vargas ran into the room guns blazing, with Ichigo following behind.

Elsewhere, Carter, Daniel, and a handful of other BAINE soldiers were pinned down by enemy fire not far from the basement elevator. "Was this your plan?" asked Daniel. "We just blow our way in here and shut off the defenses, just like that?"

"First off, it wasn't my plan," Carter said. He blasted a nearby SEEN soldier that was getting too close into next week with his shotgun. "And second off, it's worked so far, hasn't it?"

"If you call _this_ working…" said Daniel.

"Actually, I do," Carter retorted.

Just when it seemed like BAINE was taking ground, a soldier to their left suddenly fell to the ground as the sound of a particularly loud gunshot rang through the facility.

"MacConnor's down!" shouted Carter, taking cover behind a barrier. Daniel did likewise. Just before the latter ducked down, he noticed a figure standing on a catwalk above them. A familiar glint of light appeared from off of his weapon's scope.

"They've got a sniper," Daniel said. A bullet glanced off of the barrier, narrowly having missed Daniel's head. He crouched down lower.

"I put that together," said Carter. "Any bright ideas?"

Daniel looked around, seeing that every other soldier nearby was pinned down as well. Another that was firing was felled by the sniper, just like MacConnor before them. "Not unless we have a sniper of our own."

"It just so happens that you do," said a voice from behind them. Both turned to see Hester entering the room. However, a shot narrowly missing her caused her to duck and cover beside them.

Gina joined them. "So, what now?" she asked casually.

"I can't get a good shot on him with him on overwatch like that," said Hester. "I could hit him if he came out of cover, but to make him do that, we'd have to give him someone to shoot at."

"Will do," Daniel said. He stood up and fired a few shots towards the enemy sniper before stepping out of cover.

"Wait, Daniel, that was only a hypothetical situation!" shouted Hester. Nevertheless, Daniel was already exposed. The sniper above lined up a shot on him. As they fired, Daniel correctly assumed they would go for a headshot, and held his rifle in front of his face. Sure enough, the sniper round pierced into the gun, thankfully stopping before it could reach him.

With the sniper exposed, Hester shot a round towards them. The bullet met its mark, felling the soldier, who collapsed onto the catwalk.

"That solves one of our problems," Carter said. "But we still need to clear the room."

"Speaking of problems, that should be one, because my gun is shot," said Daniel. He held it up to indicate this. "Pardon the pun."

"Great," Carter groaned. "Whatever, just take mine." He handed his shotgun over to Daniel.

"You sure about this, Captain?" Daniel asked.

"Just do it before they overwhelm us again. But I'll need your sidearm." The pair traded guns. Daniel now fought with Carter's shotgun, while Carter now wielded a pair of pistols.

After some more minutes of gunfire, someone radioed Carter. "Captain, this is Ichigo. Please respond, over."

Carter grabbed his radio. "What is it, Nakayama? And I told you, you don't need to say 'over.'"

"Right. Is the eastern door on the lower level clear of friendlies?" Ichigo asked.

"It is."

That was when the eastern door exploded. Not only the door, but the wall as well, splintered under the force of the explosion, knocking away the soldiers nearby. Vargas emerged from the smoke, lighting up the SEEN forces. It was not long until the room was cleared.

"Remind me again why we didn't bring more of those things?" asked Gina.

"We did," Carter said. "Your friend here just seems to have special talent with them."

"What can I say?" said Vargas. "I guess being a juggernaut just comes naturally."

The soldiers filed in to the elevator, minus Vargas. "Any reason you're not getting on?" asked Daniel.

"Taking the stairs," Vargas responded. "I'll meet you down there."

Hester and Daniel looked at one another and shrugged. The elevator began to descend into the lower levels of the compound.

The lowest sublevel was lit by dim fluorescent bulbs that cast an orange light on the walls. As the elevator door opened, numerous SEEN operatives turned around to engage the BAINE forces.

More bullets flew through the air as both sides clashed. Gina's eyes settled on the main computers towards the front of the room. "Get me up to that terminal," she shouted. "I think I can access the mainframe from there."

"Will do," said Daniel. Gripping the shotgun tight, he vaulted over the desk in front of him. More soldiers tried to cut him off, but he blew two of them away, punching the third onto the ground. Another soldier tried to shoot him from behind, but was interrupted by a flurry of bullets. Daniel nodded at Carter.

Before long, the room was clear, and Gina connected her PDA to the computer. "I'm in," she said.

"Good," Carter said. "How long until you can shut this place down?"

"Hard to say," she said. "But I think there's something else we should be worrying about right now…"

She pulled up security footage from several of the rooms in the facility. She focused on one in particular. A large hangar filled with a handful of planes and helicopters, with one vehicle standing out-a train.

"What's a train doing in a place like this?" asked Hester. "What, did this used to be a junction or something?"

"Sort of," said Carter. "Back when it was still in operation, our cover story for Area X was that it was an iron foundry. We were able to ship materials in and out by disguising them as raw metals."

"And it looks like Pierce has some goods of his own he means to transport," Gina said. She zoomed in on the footage, showing exactly what was being loaded into the train.

"Breaking Points," Daniel said. "Must be hundreds of them."

"This isn't good," said Carter. "If that train gets to La Vega station, Pierce could distribute those to SEEN operatives everywhere."

"So we just have to make sure the train doesn't leave," said Ichigo. "Does it say when it's shipping out?"

"No," said Gina. "I imagine they'll leave as soon as it's full. Which looks like it's going to be any minute now."

"Then there's no time to waste," Carter said. "Packard, you stay here and do everything you can to shut this place down."

"Yes, sir."

Carter indicated a group of soldiers, including Ichigo. "You all stay here and cover her. The rest of you, on me." Carter led the remaining soldiers back towards the elevator.

A nearby door opened, and Vargas stepped out with a contented sigh. Smoke billowed from the muzzle of his gun. "Hey, where's everybody going?" he asked as they ran by.

"We've got to stop Pierce from arming the rest of his forces. Come on," said Carter, pulling Vargas into the elevator.

"But I just got here!" he said. The elevator doors closed behind them.


	21. All Aboard

Chapter Twenty-One: All Aboard

* * *

Luckily for the group, no enemies waited for them once the elevator doors opened and they all spilled out. "To the rear of facility," Carter commanded. All of the soldiers headed there as one big group.

"What's the play, Captain?" asked Hester.

"We have to stop that train before it leaves," said Carter. "If those Breaking Points are spread across the country, let alone the globe, it could prove disastrous. We can't let that happen."

"Uh, didn't you guys and Rose fight off a ton of SEEN guys with Breaking Points?" another soldier asked. "What's so different about all of these?"

"What, you don't think _hundreds_ of Breaking Points is a big deal?" said Daniel. "Rose Quartz and the others may be powerful, but they aren't invincible. With that many weapons, they'll get overwhelmed eventually."

As they entered the next room, they were greeted by a roomful not of SEEN soldiers, but by BAINE ones. Of course, SEEN soldiers were still present, having been apprehended. The group stopped for a moment as Carter approached another captain.

"Captain Lehman, what's the situation?" Carter asked.

"We've got the entire west wing on lockdown, Kaden," she responded. "Any remaining resistance has fallen back to the north quadrant."

"That's where the hangar is," said Carter. "What's our status on air support?"

"Nil," Lehman replied. "Command was very clear: they aren't sending in air support until we disable the artillery."

"Damn," Carter muttered. "Look, we don't have much time. Radio Command and tell them that Pierce's train is leaving the station. They'll know what you mean." Carter waved for the rest of his troops to follow him towards the hangar.

"So, we're dealing with trains now?" Lehman said as the battalion hurried off.

"So, Captain, do we have a plan?" asked Vargas.

"Prevent that train from leaving by any means necessary," he replied. "I don't care if we have to destroy the rails, blow up the engine, just as long as we can stop it."

"Oh? And what makes you think you _can_ stop it?"

Carter paused. That certainly wasn't the voice of any of his troopers. He considered stopping to discover who had spoken, but decided the situation was far too urgent. He and the others continued on.

The voice, however, followed them. "Such determination, _Kaden_. You blindly follow the orders of your director, as if what is good for humanity and what is good for the Crystal Gems are one and the same. You, Captain Carter, are a representation of all that is wrong with humankind."

Hester was having none of this mysterious voice's nonsense. "Who's there? Where are you?" She turned to Carter. "That isn't Pierce, is it?"

"I recognize that voice," Daniel said. "That's one of Pierce's cronies."

"Crony?"

A monitor above the group lit up, followed by another, and another. They bore the image of a man obscured behind a gas mask. Even as everyone ran through the facility, more and more screens became activated to bear his visage.

"I am far more that a mere crony. For that matter, I happen to be far more than a mere human. However, that does not mean our goals cannot intersect." The sheer number of monitors meant that his voice reverberated through the hallways. Or rather, it echoed.

Daniel was about to say something, but Carter placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give him the satisfaction," he said.

"We both want the same thing," Mr. Echo continued to rant. "To make a better world. The only difference is that Mills and his band of merry men seem to be convinced that Gems can exist in our perfect world. Listen to my words, all of you: BAINE is holding us back, as are the Crystal Gems. To be able to move forward as a species, we will need to eliminate both."

"Screw this," said Hester, pulling out her sidearm. She fired repeatedly at the monitors they ran past, inspiring two or three other soldiers to do the same. Echo's monologue still made it through, though it was not nearly as noticeable to them.

"You silence my words, but you know them to be true. The Crystal Gems make us weak. Without them, we-" Carter had stopped the group at the next door, and the last of Echo's nearby monitors had been shot.

Hester holstered her pistol. "What a blowhard."

"This is the hangar," Carter said. "Expect heavy resistance. Everyone get ready to breach. Three...two...one...contact!"

The troopers burst through the doors, guns blazing. A handful of vehicles were within. The train lie in the center, fully prepared to disembark. What few SEEN guards were within were caught off-guard, making them easy targets. A few managed to get behind cover.

"Albrecht, see if you can get a better vantage point upstairs," Carter said.

"You got it, Captain," Hester said. She hurried through another door towards the upper levels.

"The rest of you, get aboard that train," Carter commanded.

Daniel braved the gunfire to get nearer to the vehicle, with a couple of soldiers beside him. But when they approached the entrance, none of them expected what waited for them.

Before any of the troopers could enter the train, a truly massive armored figure stepped out. It stood at least eight feet tall, and carried an enormous underslung gatling gun almost as large as itself. The same figure that had chased him back at the Forge, or at least one like it. Daniel and the others took a few steps back before opening fire on it. The bullets, however, only succeeded in slowing it down. When the barrels of the figure's gun began to spin, they knew it was time to book it.

Mere seconds after Daniel had taken cover behind a concrete wall, an absolute hailstorm of bullets rained down on everyone. Daniel crouched down lower as bits of the concrete chipped off at the goliath's continued assault. Even when it momentarily picked a different target, and Daniel took the opportunity to fire a burst at it, it was unharmed.

One of the bullets that hit the figure in the head had come from Hester from upstairs. Like with all the shots before, this one did little more than stun the figure. It turned its gun on Hester, who ducked down to avoid the spray of lead.

The soldiers watched as this armored figure tore up the hangar around it. None of their bullets seemed to do anything against it. "What's that thing _made_ of!?" one of them asked.

"Who cares? Nothing's bulletproof if you've got enough bullets!" another replied.

Their fire continued to do nothing against it, while its gun continued to tear up everything around it. "You mean like us?" the first asked nervously.

An unwelcome sound then sounded out: a train whistle split the air. A loud hiss emerged from the engine as the wheels slowly began to turn.

"We're too late, it's heading out!" a soldier yelled.

Carter stood up and began to run after it, but quickly ran back as the figure's gatling gun turned in his direction, lucky not to have been shot. "We're pinned down, the train's leaving, and we don't have any air support. Looks like we'll have to fall back."

"Wait," said Vargas. "I think I might have an idea. Look." He pointed out a large tank of fuel just to the side of the figure. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Vargas, don't be crazy," Carter said.

"Too late. Being crazy is my specialty. Distract him for me, would you?" Vargas then took off running. He slipped underneath the figure's stream of bullets, and across the train tracks, before taking cover behind a large crate.

Vargas waved at Hester, trying to get her attention. He gestured towards the fuel tank, miming shooting it, hoping she got the message.

"What are you on about?" Hester said to herself.

Vargas shrugged before turning out from behind the cover, and opened fire on the figure. The bullets, like all before, did not penetrate its armor, but they did have enough force to push it backwards. The figure stumbled for a few feet until its back was almost touching the tank.

The machine gun's shots certainly had quite a bit of stopping power behind them, but they only dented the tank. While they probably would have broken through the metal after a few seconds of sustained fire, Vargas ran into another hurdle: he had to reload.

As the bullets were no longer flying, the armored figure took a hold of its gun once more. Vargas stepped backwards as the barrels spun up again, only to stumble and fall on his back. However, right before it could begin firing, a sniper shot from Hester pierced through the tank.

The gasoline ignited. The tank, and the figure near it, went up in a gigantic fiery explosion that reverberated throughout the whole room. The flames spread around the remains of the fuel tank, leaving no trace of the figure. Not even the remains of its gun.

Vargas stood back up, looking at the flaming mess. "And _that's_ how you do it," he said.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to do it," a nearby soldier said. "Hey, where's the captain?"

Carter had taken off running as soon as the tank had exploded. His aim was to chase down the train in the only nearby option: a helicopter had been far enough away to survive the explosion. He had climbed into the pilot's seat and was now attempting to start it up.

"Captain?"

Carter turned around to see Daniel behind him, before going back to the control panel. "I'm stopping that train," Carter said. "Don't try and stop me."

"Didn't you once tell me not to run off on my own?" said Daniel, as he climbed into the back of the chopper. The only weapons it possessed were a pair of mounted machine guns on the sides. "Besides, you'll need a gunner."

"Guess I can't argue with that," Carter said. Eventually, the helicopter took to the air. The vehicle floated off into the desert and picked up speed alongside the train tracks.

"Let's go catch that train."


	22. Hot Pursuit

Chapter Twenty-Two: Hot Pursuit

* * *

"So, where'd you learn how to fly a helicopter, anyway?" asked Daniel.

"I've worked for BAINE for more than thirty years at this point," replied Carter. "When you're that deep into it, you really should broaden your horizons."

"Noted."

The plan was simple: follow the train tracks. And as the tracks only went in a straight line, the duo was able to do so rather quickly. The chopper sped along, fairly close to the ground, its rotors creating a trail of dust and sand behind it. Luckily for both of them, their helicopter's top speed was greater than that of Pierce's train. They soon saw it appear on the horizon.

Unfortunately for them, Pierce saw them as well. SEEN's leader first caught a glimpse of the vehicle from the engine out of the corner of his eye. He had not sent any helicopters after the train, and yet, here one appeared behind them, gaining ground. No doubt it was BAINE, coming to ruin things yet again.

Pierce ran over to the engineer. "Can't we go any faster?" he growled.

"This is as fast as we can go, sir," said the engineer. "This is pushing it as is. We might need to slow down when-"

"No!" Pierce yelled. "We're not slowing down until that copter…" he pointed out the pursuing vehicle. "...is shot out of the sky! Is that understood!?"

"Er, yes, sir," said the engineer, clearly unnerved by his boss' deteriorating sanity.

"Now then..." Pierce picked up a radio nearby, contacting yet another of his associates. "This is Pierce. We're en route to La Vega station, but we seem to have picked up a hanger-on. Send some choppers my way and take care of this mess. And above all, _be there when I arrive_. Pierce out."

Carter and Daniel were rapidly approaching the train. "So, not to doubt your tactical genius, captain," said Daniel, "but how exactly are we supposed to take this thing down?"

"You got guns, don't ya?" said Carter. "Use 'em!"

Daniel grabbed on to the mounted gun on the helicopter's left side. "Well, I can't exactly see this working, but here goes!" He opened fire. As he had expected, the bullets did little against the freight cars. "Maybe if there were some explosives in there, but I don't think this is gonna do much!"

"Try aiming for the couplings, that might work," Carter said.

"Well, I can't hit 'em from this angle!" Daniel replied. As he looked forward towards Carter, something came into view. "Uh, Captain? You see that too, right?"

"Yup," said Carter. "Wish I didn't, though."

From the direction they were heading, a pair of helicopters identical to theirs approached. It was evident that Pierce had called for backup.

"Well, crap," said Daniel. "_Now_ what are we supposed to do?"

"Again, you have a gun," Carter said. "This shouldn't be that hard for you."

One of the helicopters whizzed past them, while the other came to a hard stop to follow them. The gunners in the second opened fire, the bullets denting their armor. Daniel opened fire as well, intent on taking out the gunners. A barrage of enemy bullets narrowly avoided hitting Daniel.

He cried out in alarm. "Captain, maybe think about some evasive maneuvers?"

"Doing my best here, Bridge!" said Carter. Nevertheless, he did his best to evade the enemy bullets. "Hold on, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

What followed was a sort of aerial dance, as both helicopters swerved this way and that to both avoid the other's fire, and to get a better shot at their enemy. As expected, such choreography was quite strenuous for those within.

"Woah!" Daniel cried, holding on to the turret for dear life. "Why the hell doesn't this thing have any seatbelts!?"

In the midst of this deadly dance, Daniel was forced to take only the occasional shot at the enemy chopper. To stay still for too long was to risk being hit.

"Hang on, I'll try to get you a better shot," said Carter. He slowly tilted the throttle to the side, giving the impression he was about to swerve to the left. The enemy took the bait, moving forward to intercept him. As soon as they did this, Carter slammed the stick to the right, with the chopper making a sharp turn. The result of this was that the front of the enemy chopper became directly lined up with Daniel's turret.

Daniel opened fire, the machine gun penetrating through the copter's windshield and into the cockpit. The pilot was riddled; and as a result, the helicopter began to spin out of control with no one to operate it. The vehicle made a rapid descent towards the ground, where it spectacularly exploded upon colliding with the desert below.

"Whoo! Now _that_ was one helluva shot!" said Carter.

"What can I say? I guess I've just got a knack for-"

Before Daniel could finish, another barrage of bullets shot through the open doors of their chopper-the second enemy vehicle had only just now decided to make its move. The leftmost turret took the brunt of the attack, protecting most of Daniel at the expense of rendering it inoperable. _Most_ of Daniel,

"Graaagh!" Daniel collapsed against the side of the copter, clutching his side. He had been hit."

"Bridge, what's going on back there!?" asked Carter. "Bridge, talk to me, Bridge. Is it serious?" The enemy helicopter continued to pepper theirs.

"Nngh...I don't...think so," Daniel strained. He examined the wound: the bullet was lodged in his side, preventing some of the blood loss. "It looks like it...it missed my vital organs." Daniel struggled to his feet, wincing. "Aargh! Smarts, though."

"Bridge, keep it together back there!" said Carter. "Don't push yourself too hard. Now, what's the status?"

Daniel examined his surroundings. "Th-the left turret's shot. I think the r-right one still works." Daniel hauled himself over to the gun. "Get to that side of him, I'll see what I can do."

"You won't be doing much with a bullet in your gut," said Carter. "We'll have to fall back, I-"

"No, I can still do this," said Daniel. "It's just a fleshwound. And I realize the connotations with that term, but it's true." Daniel grasped onto the gun's handles, pulling himself up it. "Get me into position."

"Heh. You are one stubborn son of a so-and-so," said Carter, maneuvering to the left side of their enemy. "I knew I made the right choice when I chose you."

"Good. Now, let's-wait, 'chose me?' How so?"

"Kid, who do you think was it that though you were good enough to join BAINE? The other four, too. I'm your captain for a reason, you know!"

"C-Captain, I-"

"Aw, let's save that for when we land," said Carter. "You gonna light this guy up, or what?"

"Sure thing, Captain." Daniel opened fire again. He found, to his dismay, that while the machine gun was still able to fire, he could not turn it. "Damn it, this thing's stuck!" he said. "You got any more of that fancy flyin' left in you?"

"Kid, I could fly fancy with my eyes closed!" Carter pulled back on the throttle, sending their helicopter up higher into the air. The other followed suit, though was careful to maintain a safe distance. "I think he saw what we did to his buddy. He won't be falling for any of our tricks."

"Then we'll just have to rely on good old-fashioned brute force," Daniel said. "Ram 'em!"

"What? In a helicopter?" Carter said. "Bridge, do I even have to explain to you why that-"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but trust me," said Daniel. "Think about it: I was right about SEEN with that sniper rifle, and I was right about the Forge, so why wouldn't I be right now?"

"Because that's not how being right works!" said Carter.

"Well, unless this thing has any missiles hidden somewhere, what other options do we have?" More bullets collided with their chassis. "Aim for the tail rotor. If you angle it right, it should give me an opportunity to unload on them."

After a moment of hesitation, Carter groaned. "If this doesn't work, I'm gonna haunt you. You know that, right?"

Daniel nodded knowingly. "Can't haunt me if I'm a ghost, too, Captain."

"Alright, here goes nothing!"

Carter slammed the throttle to the side, throwing their copter towards the other one at top speed. The enemy had little time to react-the air was filled with sparks as metal collided with metal. Just as the vehicles collided, Daniel let loose with his turret. The bullets flew into the chopper's rear rotor, shredding it to scrap. This, combined with the aforementioned impact, was enough to send it careening out of control.

The SEEN helicopter spun around as it rapidly descended. Rather than land on the ground like the one prior, this one had the misfortune of slamming headlong into one of the train cars. The impact completely derailed the car, sending it and those behind it falling to the side. One car in front of it was dragged off as well, but the coupling snapped before any more could be taken. The end result was the loss of half of Pierce's supply of Breaking Points-still leaving far too many.

Carter fought against momentum, pulling the chopper up and out of a fatal tailspin. He was then able to continue their course after the train. "Holy-you outdid yourself with that one, kid!"

Daniel pulled himself off of the floor, holding his side, and laughing despite the pain. "Hell yeah."

Within the engine, Pierce was anything but happy. "NOOO! DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist against the wall hard enough to draw blood. Taking a moment to compose himself, he then got an idea. "Keep us on course, no matter what happens," he said to the engineer. He then picked up a black case and headed for the door. "I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"So, what's the plan now?" said Daniel.

"Well, we're down a gun, the other one can't turn, and one more impact like that'll have us good for scrap," said Carter. "That said...I do have an idea, but it's kind of crazy. Are there any parachutes back there?"

"Hey, we just rammed our helicopter into another helicopter, I think I can handle crazy," Daniel said. He retrieved two parachutes from the back of the chopper. "I get you, Cap. We're doing things up close and personal, yeah?"

"Sort of," Carter said. "Put one on, we-oh, now what?"

Carter had seen Pierce climbing up onto the roof of the train. He braced himself against the strong winds, holding a black case in his hands, which he then opened and began to rifle through.

"What's that he's got there?" said Daniel.

"I think I know," Carter replied. "But I wish I didn't."

Pierce kicked the now empty case off the roof as he stood up. In his hands, he held exactly what Carter had feared: a rocket launcher.

"Well, that ain't good," said Daniel.

Pierce fired. The rocket streaked through the air, narrowly missing hitting the copter. Some ways away, it exploded in the air.

"Die! Die already!" shouted Pierce, loading another rocket into the launcher. He fired once more, this one also missing. Carter was taking swerved this way and that, careful not to stay in one place for long.

Daniel tried and failed to hit Pierce with his machine gun, made even more difficult as Carter rarely moved into position. "You'll need to hold still, I can't hit him!" Daniel said.

"What happened to evasive maneuvers?" asked Carter. "You wanna get hit by a rocket?"

Pierce growled. "Hold still, bastards!"

"What else can we do?" said Daniel. "Just for a moment, it's all I'll need."

Carter sighed. "Okay, but make it quick." He moved the helicopter in position, lining up the stalled turret exactly with Pierce.

A rocked whizzed past them. "Now, now!" Daniel said.

"Lucky us he didn't spring for heat-seeking." Carter, following Daniel's directions, brought Pierce closer into the gun's sights. The latter loaded another rocket.

"Just a bit higher," said Daniel. "Quick, he's getting ready to fire!"

Daniel let loose a barrage of bullets just as Pierce fired his rocket. Both projectiles his their marks. Carter had swung upwards to dodge the explosive, causing it to glance off of the landing gear. The rocket nevertheless detonated, rocking the helicopter, and causing severe damage.

Meanwhile, Pierce reached his hand up to his chest-his fingertips were covered in blood. The leader of SEEN stumbled backwards, where he fell directly in front of the train, disappearing beneath it.

Both Daniel and Carter struggled to gain control of the situation. Carter tried to wrestle control of the helicopter, while Daniel pulled himself off the floor yet again.

"I think...I think that's the last we'll see of that guy," Daniel said.

"No time to celebrate," said Carter. "That rocket was the last straw. We aren't completely shot yet, but it's only a matter of time until this thing shakes itself apart!"

"We've still got to stop that train," said Daniel. He adjusted the parachute on his back. "Get me over it, I'll see what I can do."

Carter pulled up, taking the helicopter higher than it had been thus far. The train began to speed ahead.

"Uh, Captain, how am I supposed to board the train from here?" asked Daniel. "That was your plan, right?"

"Not exactly," said Carter. "Bridge, I...look: you've been far from a model soldier these past few months, but I can honestly say I'm glad I recruited you."

"Captain?" asked Daniel. "What's going on? Why the speech?"

"Because I want you to know that I expect great things from you," Carter said.

"Captain...what are you planning?" Daniel ran up to the front of the copter beside his captain. The man wore a big smile, despite a look of what must have been dread on his face.

"You're gonna make a great captain one day, Bridge."

With that, Carter gave Daniel a shove, pushing him out of the helicopter. They were high enough in the air for him to have plenty of time to get his bearings and open his chute. Suspended in the air, Daniel witnessed exactly what Carter's plan had been.

The helicopter caught up with the speeding train. Daniel was at first unsure of Carter's plan, but the reality of it hit him when the vehicle pulled far to the left. "Captain, no!" he yelled, knowing that he could not hear him. Upon reaching a reasonable distance, the helicopter rapidly swerved to the right-Carter was building up speed. It was then the chopper slammed into the train engine.

Metal creaked and screeched as the two vehicles collided. The helicopter, being less massive, was first to go, exploding in a massive fireball. The force of the impact sent the engine careening off the tracks and screeching to a halt. The cars behind it went as well, adding to the cacophonic symphony of metal and flames.

After what seemed like ages, Daniel reached the ground. He collapsed to his knees, clutching his bullet wound as the parachute enveloped him like a great white shroud, obscuring the giant pile of wreckage in the distance.


	23. Dearly Departed

Chapter Twenty-Three: Dearly Departed

* * *

_June 30, 1997. BAINE Headquarters._

Why did Mills' office have to be so dang cold?

Daniel pondered this fact as he sat alone in the frigid room, waiting for the Director to arrive. Everything had been so hectic since the battle had ended; and yet, all felt like a blur. Daniel had sat wrapped in the parachute for what felt like hours, but had been told later was only about forty-five minutes, until some other soldiers arrived. Aside from the pain brought on by the bullet wound, this cold was the first sensation he remembered feeling.

People had talked to him, or more accurately, at him, but he had remained unresponsive. He was treated for his wounds, and asked questions about what had transpired, but remained silent throughout.

Soon enough, the door to the office opened, and the sound of footsteps reach Daniel's ears. Morgan Mills himself entered, accompanied by numerous men and women that Daniel didn't recognize. He assumed them to be other captains in BAINE's employ.

Mills was the first to speak. "Good afternoon, Agent Bridge," he said. "After everything you've been through lately, I trust you had a restful night?"

Daniel nodded. "Mmm."

"Good, good." Mills strolled over to his desk and sat down at his chair behind it. "I imagine you must be dying to know how our little raid on Area X went."

Daniel shook his head, not in reply, but to shake off his drowsiness. "I do," he said.

Mills gave a curt nod. "No doubt you know, Kaden has...passed."

"That much I know," said Daniel. "I was there."

"Actually, that's the exact reason I bring it up," said Mills. "You were the only survivor from that little chase. We were hoping you could enlighten us as to how you survived."

Daniel looked up. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Not at all, not at all," Mills clarified. "Though I can understand how this might be a sore subject for you. I merely wish to know how it came to pass that Kaden's helicopter crashed into that train."

"It didn't," said Daniel. "Carter threw me out once he made sure I had a parachute, and then he rammed the train to derail it."

The other captains murmured amongst themselves. "I...I see," said Mills.

"He saved me, and he died to save everyone else," Daniel said. "Our weapons were down. If he hadn't done what he did, Pierce's Breaking Points would have been spread to all his followers around the country."

"A most noble sacrifice," said Mills. "He will not be forgotten." The captains nodded in agreement.

Daniel got to his feet. He started to stretch, only to wince as another spike of pain shot through his stomach.

"Agent Bridge, are you alright?" asked Mills.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Daniel said, massaging his midsection. "Nothing that time won't heal. Anyways, you asked me if I wanted to know how the raid went. So, how did it go?"

"Yes, Area X," said Pierce, standing up. "Fortunately for everyone involved, it was a rousing success. Isn't that right, Rose?"

Daniel turned around just as another person walked through the door. Rose Quartz quietly stepped into the office.

"Indeed it was, Morgan," she said. She turned to Daniel, giving him a small smile. "Why don't you tell Daniel here the details?"

"Yes. It's all quite exciting, to be honest," said Mills. "Our forces were successfully able to take the base. All Breaking Points were collected, and they and all copies of the plans were destroyed. I've made sure that none will be able to create another."

"Poor Bismuth," said Rose, staring wistfully out the window. "She was always quite hot-blooded, so to speak, but I never realized what she was capable of creating."

"Indeed," said Morgan. "Sometimes we believe we know someone, only for them to turn out to be someone completely different beneath the surface." Rose winced at this comment, though nobody noticed. "I'm sure she had the best of intentions."

"I'm almost certain she did," Rose answered. "Which makes it all the more painful."

"Not to mention, we have received confirmation that Alexander Pierce, the founder and leader of SEEN, is dead."

"Yeah, I'll bet he is," said Daniel.

"It certainly wasn't a pretty sight," Mills continued. "Also, we were able to seize all manner of documents, both physical and digital, regarding all of SEEN's activity. This includes buyers, outposts, and activities. Pierce may be dead, but SEEN is still active. Fortunately, with this information, it should only be a matter of years until they are snuffed out for good. Months, if we're lucky."

"That's good," said Daniel. "So, what about this Mr. Echo guy?"

"E-Echo?" said Rose.

"Yes, I was told about him," said Mills. "Rose, have you heard of him?"

"Er, no," she said. "It just seems like a funny name, is all."

"Well, he seems to have disappeared completely," Mills continued. "Nobody on base saw him after it was taken, and all the other SEEN personnel have been accounted for. The documents did reveal him to be Pierce's financial backer, however. It seems Pierce was discovered by this Mr. Echo character, which explains how SEEN was able to reform. Though, no word on who he is, or where he came from. Rose, you're certain you don't know him?"

"I...I believe I am, yes," she said, though she seemed uncertain. "Unless...no, it couldn't be."

"Uh, Rose? What couldn't be?" asked Daniel.

"The thing is, I _did_ know a human who called himself Mr. Echo," Rose said. "The only thing is, he died over five thousand years ago."

An uneasy silence fell over the room. The humans present looked at each other in confusion, and possibly apprehension.

"Daniel...that's all we needed," said Mills. "We'll release the info retrieved from Area X at a later date. Why don't you head out for now?"

Daniel shrugged. "I suppose so. Good afternoon, Director. Goodbye, Rose." Daniel then stepped out the door, pausing a moment before walking out of sight. The Captains, sensing that this conversation was nearing its end, followed suit.

Mills spoke up. "So, about Echo-"

"I'm sorry to hear about your friends," said Rose. "About Pierce and Carter. You were always close. WIth both of them."

"I...yes, I suppose we were. Pierce is...well, a complicated case. As I said earlier, sometimes you don't know someone as well as you think you do."

"Yes, that would appear to be the case," said Rose.

"Carter, though, you could say he went in the opposite direction. Pierce went from a loyal officer to the head of SEEN, while Carter went from a common crook to a respected Captain."

"You said crook?" said Rose. "Forgive me, I'm not familiar with how you met."

"Oh, yes. Old Kaden was a bit of a thug when I found him." Mills stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out at the sky. "He lived his life on the streets, stealing whatever he could get his hands on, and picking fights for fun. That's how he stumbled across an old Gem weapon that brought him to our attention. Well, everyone else cared mostly about the weapon, but something about that young street urchin spoke to me. I asked my superiors to consider recruiting him, and I eventually became his captain."

"So he was a simple thief before you met him," said Rose. "You really wouldn't have known it just by talking to him."

Mills chuckled. "Yes, he changed quite radically. Though, I always got the sense his past as a criminal always haunted him. He never told me exactly what he had done, but I can't imagine it was anything glamorous. It was a cutthroat business, his. Sometimes literally." The Director turned back to face Rose. "You know, part of me can't shake the feeling he deliberately gave his life to stop Pierce, so as to make up for his sordid history."

Rose closed her eyes, wearing an expression of melancholy. "To be so ashamed of your own past that you feel death is your only fate-you're certain he believed this?"

"Well, there's no way to know for sure," said Mills. "I can only hope he's found peace in death."

"Peace...in death," Rose repeated, barely above a whisper.

"On that note, I don't wish to waste any more of your time, Miss Quartz. Or would you be Mrs. Universe now?"

Rose giggled. "You could never waste my time, Morgan." She gave him a warm smile as she headed for the door.

Morgan returned her smile. "Nevertheless, I wish you and Mr. Universe the best."

* * *

_February 9, 2000._

The gentle murmur of the party was quieted with a few quiet taps of a spoon on a glass. "Everyone, may I have your ears for a moment?" said Daniel. The other members of BAINE turned their attention towards him.

After many long months of rooting out the last remaining dregs of SEEN's resistance, the movement had finally been crushed. As such, the higher-ups, at the request of almost all the agents involved, decided a celebration was in order.

"Now, I know what we're all celebrating here today: after years of hard work, and suffering, and sacrifice, the Silicon Extraterrestrial Extermination Network has finally, after all this time, been taken down!" The party-goers began cheering before he had finished his sentence. He joined in the cheering as well, waiting for them to finish before he continued. "Now, that's all fine and good, but for a moment, I'd like to take this moment to bring some attention to exactly how we pulled this off: all of you."

Daniel gestured around to everyone in the room. "BAINE would never have gotten as far as it did, either now or ever, without men and women like you doing everything you can to make this world a better place. And I can honestly say that I'm proud to be among them." Daniel turned towards the rest of his squad, who were grouped up together. "Because you're my family. And family sticks together."

For the grand finale, Daniel stepped up onto a table. "If SEEN has proven anything, it isn't just corrupted Gems we have to worry about. We may have taken them down, but Mr. Echo is still out there. And if people like Pierce are out there too, which, unfortunately, there are, then he's going to try again to go after the Gems again. And we all know we can't let that happen! So, if I know any of you, if Echo rears his masked head again...we'll kick his ass!"

Cheering erupted once more. Daniel took a moment to enjoy the applause before he stepped down from the table and joined his fireteam. "Well said, bud," said Gina. "Well said."

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Daniel turned around to see Luke standing behind him. "Oh, Luke-or should I say, Agent Svartign. How have you enjoyed service so far?"

Luke shrugged. "Eh, you know, a job's a job. I'm still getting used to hunting monsters. Still, helluva lot better than SEEN."

"Well, I'm sure your buddies would agree," said Daniel. After SEEN fell, many of its soldiers were left with nothing to do, so those of them that had gotten wrapped up in Pierce's scheme, without any real malice on their part, had joined BAINE.

"There's just one thing I didn't get, though," said Ichigo. "Why is it more important to protect the Gems now than it was before?"

Hester took him by the shoulder. "Ichigo, let me show you something," she said. She led him over to another part of the room, next to a mantle. "You know, Rose Quartz sent us a gift earlier when she heard we beat SEEN."

Hester pointed out this gift: a rose, sat in an ornate vase of water. "Oh, a rose," Ichigo said. "'Cause, Rose Quartz. But what does it mean?"

"Look closer." Ichigo did so, finding that a small blue ribbon was tied around the stem just below the bud. When Ichigo still didn't understand, Hester said, "She told us it was either this one or a pink ribbon."

"Alright. So, what i-" The realization hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks. He looked up at Hester, who nodded. "You're kidding."


	24. Epilogue

Chapter Twenty-Four: Epilogue

* * *

_September 31, 2014. BAINE Headquarters._

Daniel sat alone at a desk, inside a dark office. The same office used to belong to Carter, and Daniel had inherited it upon being promoted to captain. Daniel's auburn hair had faded to gray in a few places, though he still looked quite muscular for his age. He was busy studying a file filled with several photographs when a light knock was heard at the door. "Come in," he said.

Dr. Rhodes entered. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked. He had taken to calling Daniel 'sir' lately at the latter's chagrin, most likely just to get his goat. He had gotten used to it.

"I did," said Daniel. "How are the cover-ups of the 'Beach City incident' coming along?"

"Not entirely well, to be honest," answered Rhodes. "Our official story is that an experimental weather-control satellite went haywire, but nobody's really buying it. I mean, to be fair, all the world's oceans suddenly just forming a giant pillar isn't exactly something you can cover up."

"It will have to do," said Daniel. "In this day and age, there are always going to be people who suspect that the government is up to something. Speaking of 'up to something,' that isn't why I called you in here. This is."

Daniel turned the file he was examining towards Rhodes. The most prominent picture depicted what appeared to be a small town square, next to a forest, somewhere in France. Upon closer inspection, a figure could be seen lurking within the trees. This was unmistakably the face (rather, mask) of Mr. Echo.

"I'll be danged," said Rhodes. "Look who finally decided to show his face again. So to speak."

"This was taken in Eiffel two weeks ago," said Daniel. "The locals are certain it depicts the legendary cryptid 'Le Loyon,' but I think it's obvious who it really is. But the worst part is, this isn't far from a local airport. Evidence suggests he's coming back to the states."

"So, what's our next move?" Rhodes asked. "Should we alert the Gems?"

"No, I don't want to bother them worrying about human affairs," said Daniel. "Besides, they've got Rose's kid to deal with. The entire reason BAINE was founded was to take care of this sort of thing so they didn't have to."

"If you say so, sir," said Rhodes. "You still think he's a threat?"

"Of course he is," Daniel responded. "SEEN may have disbanded, but he no doubt has other connections."

"Well then, I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens," said Rhodes.

"Yes," Daniel said. "All we can do is wait."

Rhodes nodded and turned to leave, but turned back when something came to his mind. "By the way, sir?" he said. "About Lapis Lazuli leaving? You don't think she went home, do you? As in, _home_ home?"

"I am aware of the implications," said Daniel. "We need to recognize the possibility that Homeworld might return to finish the job."

* * *

_Two Months Later. Forests of the Pacific Northwest._

Just outside of the forest, BAINE had set up a small base camp. There had been reports of a corrupted Gem in the area that had attacked nearby towns and livestock. Descriptions of it were sketchy at best, so the soldiers had little idea of what to be prepared for.

Daniel was the one leading the expedition. As the soldiers milled about behind him, he stared off into the horizon, evidently waiting for something, or someone. A chirp from his watch indicated that it was twelve o'clock sharp.

"Hello."

The captain started at this voice. He turned around to see Garnet standing behind him. "Ah, there you are," he said. "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me like that."

"You asked me to meet you at midday. So I have," she replied.

"You, uh, certainly did," he said. "Good, now that you're here, we can finally move out." He turned towards the others in his battalion. "Alright, you lot, let's get ready to move out!" The nearby soldiers began gearing up for the expedition. "You wouldn't happen to know what sort of Gem we're up against, would you?" he asked Garnet. "Intel's a bit spotty on this one. Nobody's seen it in person."

"Unfortunately, that isn't how future vision works," the fusion explained. "Luckily, most outcomes I can see are successful for us."

"Ah, good!" Daniel said. "Anyways, let's roll."

* * *

The canopy of leaves and branches blocked out a fair bit of sunset, much to the chagrin of the agents present. Not only did it make it much harder to see among the trees, but it was much colder in the shade. One of the soldiers led the way, equipped with a Gem sensor. Daniel and Garnet both hung towards the back, and with all the sounds in the forest, felt it was safe to talk, albeit quietly.

"I hear you're a captain now," Garnet said. "Congratulations."

"Yes, thank you," Daniel replied. "It definitely took a lot of work, so I really feel like I earned it. Honestly, I'm just glad I can give back to BAINE after they took me in. I don't talk about it much, but I probably wouldn't have a home if it wasn't for them."

More silence followed as the group slid through the forest, searching for signs of the monster. None so far-not even any footprints. After a minute or two, Daniel spoke up again.

"So...how's the kid doing?"

"Just fine," Garnet replied. "He's come a long way since he first started coming on missions with us. He handled his encounter with Lapis Lazuli extremely well."

Daniel nodded. "Speaking of Lapis, you don't think she went back to...well, you know."

"If she did, who's to say what will come of it?" she said. "None of the three of us have been to Homeworld in millenia. Amethyst has never been. It's hard to say what the future will bring, even as someone who can see it."

Suddenly, the soldier in the front stopped abruptly, holding out his arm to stop those behind him. "I've got something here, Captain!" he said. The Gem detector had begin clicking rapidly.

"Everyone, weapons ready," said Daniel. "She's near." The soldiers readied their rifles, and Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

The lead soldier scanned their surroundings with the detector, before realizing that the clicking grew faster the higher up he held it. He raised it towards the top of a tree in front of the group, and that was when they saw it. A shape sat at the very top of the forest, obscured by the branches. Other than it being colored a bright orange, it was hard to make out any details.

"That's our girl," Daniel said quietly. "Johnston, see if you can get a clear shot."

Another soldier evidently named Johnston carefully aimed a sniper rifle at the beast. Just before he could fire, a loud bird call sounded off. The beast's head came into view; unfortunately, this also meant that it saw the troopers.

The corrupted Gem took off flying as soon as it saw them. Johnston fired and winged it, but this seemed not to do any serious damage. The Gem divebombed the troops, who, after dodging the initial assault, got a better look at its appearance: It had the appearance of a gigantic hummingbird with bright orange plumage; A hexagonal gemstone colored orange and brown was located on its chest.

Daniel let loose with his, formerly Carter's, shotgun. The impact angered the beast, which turned towards Daniel. It was then that Daniel realized, as it raised its head upward, that what appeared to be its beak was actually a singular horn on its forehead, and it had a fang-filled mouth below it. The Gem let out an enraged screech.

"Well, that's incredibly unnerving!" said Daniel. "Come on, take it out before it flies away!"

Everyone shot at the creature in an attempt to overwhelm it. Finally taking some damage, the beast then responded by whipping up a whirlwind with its wings. Many of the soldiers were blown back by these winds. More were unable to get a clear shot because of them.

Garnet broke through the winds, slamming into the massive avian with both fists. The sheer force of the impact was enough to send it crashing through a nearby tree. Despite this, the Gem got her bearings and attempted to take flight once more.

"The wings! Take out her wings!" commanded Daniel. His soldiers opened fire, aiming to prevent the monster from taking to the air. Their efforts proved fruitful, as the Gem fell back to the ground, unable to take off with her damaged wings. Garnet took that moment to deliver the final blow, bringing both fists down on the stunned beast. It then exploded into a large puff of smoke, leaving only the gemstone behind.

Daniel hung his shotgun over his shoulder. "Heh, looks like I still got it!" he said.

"Uh, Captain Bridge? You do realize that Garnet did most of the work, right?"

"Shut up and let me have this, Johnston."

With their harrowing adventures come to a close, the BAINE agents headed back to base camp. Garnet picked up the gem to take it back to the temple.

"That was some great fighting out there today, G-squad," said Daniel. "It's no wonder Rose left you in charge."

"I hope she made the right call," Garnet added. She then placed the gem into a reddish bubble for safekeeping.

"Speaking of which, is Steven ever going to come on a mission with us someday?" asked Daniel. ""I'd like to meet the little guy."

"No, Rose Quartz was very clear. She did not want Steven getting involved with BAINE or any other Gem-based groups of interest."

"It's that bad, huh?" said Daniel, slightly offended. "Though, to be fair, I wouldn't want my kid running around with guns nearby, either."

"No, she just wanted him to live a normal human life," Garnet clarified. "She didn't want him to have to deal with anything he didn't have to."

"I see," Daniel said, nodding. "Still, probably best to keep him off of the field, right?" He gestured towards some armed soldiers walking by.

"Most likely," Garnet said. "I'll be taking this Gem back to the temple now."

She turned to leave, only for Daniel to call her back. "Garnet, one moment." She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you about this, but I figured if any Gem would know, it would be you. I was looking over the reports we seized from Area X for the hundredth time the other day, because there's this one part I just can't get out of my head. You wouldn't happen to know anything about a group calling themselves the 'Children of Homeworld,' would you?"

Garnet was silent for a few moments. "The Children of Homeworld? I can't say I have. Not by that name, in any case. Are you sure it wasn't just referring to Gems?"

"I don't think so. The exact phrase was 'We can't underestimate the Children of Homeworld anymore. Their devotion to the Diamonds makes them dangerous, arguably even more than any Gem.' That's the only place they were mentioned in all the dozens of files we found."

"This is...troubling, to say the least," Garnet answered. "Unfortunately, I don't know any more than you do. If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

Daniel nodded in thanks as Garnet headed off to the warp pad. "Alright, kids, let's pack it up," he said to his fellow agents. "Our work here is done."


End file.
